La clara diferencia
by Heronway
Summary: Choromatsu e Ichimatsu se han quedado atascados en medio de una tormenta en una casa sin dueño; Choromatsu absorto por sus pensamientos se lanza a besar a Ichimatsu sin pensar claramente en las consecuencias. BLmatsu/ Choromatsu x Ichimatsu.
1. Capítulo I

**_Capítulo I_**

La lluvia había atrapado a los dos en el viejo tejado de una casa al parecer no habitada. Ichimatsu se había dispuesto a salir a alimentar a los gatos unas calles más alejadas de su hogar, no lo hacía regularmente, pero le parecía que todos merecían una adecuada alimentación de vez en cuando. Choromatsu por su parte se había topado con el chico al salir de una tienda de posters, traía consigo uno nuevo de edición limitada de Nyaa-chan; se lamentaba por el hecho de haber pensado que no tardaría mucho antes de que la lluvia lo alcanzara, pero no tuvo la suerte que tanto predijo.

Los dos se encontraban en silencio, a pesar de ser hermanos y que pasaban mucho de su tiempo juntos, no tendían a hablar mucho entre los dos. Choromatsu juntaba sus fuerzas para poder lograr una conversación con Ichimatsu, pero sus respuestas siempre eran demasiado cortantes, así que terminó por rendirse y sólo esperar a que la lluvia bajara. Se recargó en la pared, abrazando su poster sin mucha fuerza para dañarlo, miró las gotas de la lluvia que caían y formaban pequeños círculos en el suelo mojado de la calle.

Hacía un poco de frío desde esa mañana, pero el agua había hecho que el ambiente se volviera un tanto insoportable. Choromatsu miró de reojo a su hermano menor, él se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo de madera observando la lluvia caer. La casa era bastante extraña; la puerta estaba abierta y dentro sólo habían algunos muebles viejos y nada de luz. El porche era un poco pequeño, el suelo estaba hecho de tablas y una pequeña silla rota. Frente a la casa habían algunos establecimientos que ya habían cerrado y las casas de a los lados negaron abrirles las puertas o darles una pequeña ayuda.

Choromatsu pensó que entrar a la casa sería lo mejor, puesto que el frío y el ambiente húmedo podrían enfermarlos a los dos, pero al simplemente asomar sus ojos por el oscuro ambiente de adentro y la posibilidad de que alguien extraño estuviera durmiendo ahí le hacía estremecerse y terminaba por quedarse en la misma posición. Hizo un mueca de disguste y lanzó un quejido. Aplastó un poco más sus brazos contra él mismo y frotó sus brazos.

-Mierda,... -Recordó su poster, y sobresaltado lo miró. Ya lo había arrugado. Gritó y trató de enderezar un poco el papel laminado, dejando pequeñas marcas de lineas sobre él. -No... Mi poster se ha dañado... -Trató de borrar las lineas con cuidado pero terminaba empeorándolas un poco, así que lo dejó mejor así. Enrolló el poster y lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsa, recargándolo en la pared para abrazarse así mismo y tratar de cubrir su cuerpo de mejor manera. Cerró sus ojos unos segundos y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared.

-Choromatsu... -La voz de Ichimatsu lo sorprendió y giró su cabeza hacia él. -Ten... -Él extendía su suéter de color morado ante él, lo miró de reojo, pensando que él podría morirse de frío. Ichimatsu llevaba una camisa de manga larga de un tono más claro que el de su suéter con palabras grabadas sobre el centro de ella.

-Ah, tu igual tienes frío. Cúbrete bien. -Él le sonrió y como respuesta recibió un chasquido de lengua.

-No tengo frío, al contrario. Me agrada la brisa de la lluvia. -Choromatsu tomó el suéter y miró unos segundos al menor. Él regresó su mirada hacia el frente, ignorando al mayor de nuevo. Esa tarde había decidido sólo salir con una camiseta manga corta a causa de que su compra sería "algo rápida". Agradecía el gesto así que sólo se lo puso.

-Creía que la lluvia no te gustaba. -Dijo acomodándose un poco la ropa y sintiendo el dulce calor que el suéter provocaba en sus brazos.

-No me gusta. -Se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. -La brisa es lo único que me gusta de ella, pero el hecho de que muchos de los gatos no tienen donde refugiarse, me mortifica.

-Ya veo. -Choromatsu sonrió. " _Aunque no quieras aceptarlo, tienes un buen corazón, Ichimatsu_ ", pensó.

El rato siguió pasando y ni uno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, Choromatsu miró su reloj de mano; ya había pasado hora y media desde que la lluvia había comenzado, y no daba señales de que iba a parar pronto. Soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos unos segundos, esperando a que al menos alguno de sus hermanos llamaran a su teléfono para preguntar en dónde estaban para que alguno les trajera un paraguas y pudieran irse lo más pronto. La lluvia poco a poco parecía querer empeorar y el viento comenzó a asotarles en el rostro junto con las pesadas gotas de lluvia. Ichimatsu lanzó un quejido y Choromatsu tomó su poster en su mano para cubrirlo del agua.

Las cosas se calmaron por unos segundos, pero era cuestión de que la lluvia empeorara, ya que el agua comenzaba a caer con más fuerza poco a poco y la brisa era más constante. En la mente de Choromatsu, entrar a la casa no era una opción, pero Ichimatsu simplemente entró sin preguntar y el tercer sextillizo sólo le siguió, no queriendo quedarse lejos del otro.

-Ah... -El rostro de Ichimatsu cambió a una preocupación total, pero incluso antes de que los dos pudieran ver la seguridad de la casa, Ichimatsu corrió fuera de esta.

-¡Ichimatsu! ¿Qué demonios haces? -Le siguió deteniéndose en la entrada, e Ichimatsu bajaba a corridas los dos escalones de la entrada para correr a la calle de frente. Alertado, Choromatsu dejó el poster en el suelo de dentro de la casa y le siguió, comenzando a empaparse cuando bajó al camino de cemento de la casa. Se detuvo al ver que el menor tomaba a un gato que estaba empapándose en la acera. -Tú de verdad... -Le miró enfadado. Ichimatsu trató de cubrirlo con su cuerpo y comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia la casa, pero antes de que lograra si quiera llegar a la banqueta, resbaló y cayó sobre la calle. -¡Hey! -Choromatsu caminó hacia donde estaba él, sin importarle el agua que lo empapaba completamente. -¿¡Estás bien!? -Ichimatsu soltó un quejido y tomó su tobillo entre una de sus manos con un rostro reflejando dolor, aún trataba de proteger al gato. Choromatsu se acercó y le ayudó a levantarse, haciendo que él se recargara sobre sus hombros.

-Creo... que me he lastimado...

-Trata de poner el pie en el suelo... -Ichimatsu tomó al gato con su brazo restante, y trato de apoyar el pie en el suelo, pero tuvo que retirarlo pronto por el dolor que lo agobió. -Qué se le hará,... -soltó. -Vamos, regresemos a la casa. Ichimatsu asintió y con pasos lentos caminaron hasta llegar al porche de la casa. Ichimatsu soltó al pequeño gato, quien corrió dentro y se sacudió el agua de la lluvia y Choromatsu siguió ayudando a su hermano a refugiarse de la lluvia.

Miraron al rededor, y sobre lo que parecía ser un sillón y lo levantó en sus brazos para llevarlo hasta ahí, Ichimatsu se aferró a su cuello, extrañado por la acción, pero se confió de su hermano y se acomodó en el sofá, cuando estuvo por fin sentado. Quitó un poco el polvo que cubría la manta blanca y quitó su sandalia para checar su pie. Choromatsu, agachándose a su lado, tomó el pie de su hermano con cuidado y trató de moverlo un poco, haciendo que este soltara leves quejas de dolor.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Preguntó Choromatsu mirando a su hermano. El asintió y giró su cabeza en otra dirección.

-El gato terminó empapado de todos modos y me torcí el tobillo, haciendo que tú también te empaparas. -Ichimatsu miró de nuevo a su hermano mayor. -Siento ser un completo estorbo.

-Bueno, no se puede hacer nada. -Choromatsu se levantó. -No pienses así de ti, somos hermanos, no pasa nada... -Comenzó a retirar el suéter de Ichimatsu de su cuerpo y lo acomodó en una silla de madera, dejándose de nuevo en su camiseta, pero menos empapado. -Echaré un vistazo a la casa, por si a caso hay alguien por aquí. Si sucede algo das un grito. -Ichimatsu sólo asintió, mirando su pie y moviéndolo poco a poco.

Choromatsu miró a los lados y visualizó una pequeña vara, seguro de alguna madera del piso rosa, y fue por ella. Asintió seguro de que sería una buena arma y caminó hacia dentro de la casa. El primer lugar era la cocina, estaba vacía y las alacenas habían sido abiertas y asaltadas, seguro no eran los primeros en venir a este lugar. Salió de ahí y siguió su camino hasta la primera puerta, preparó la vara en sus manos y después de girar la perilla, pateó la puerta. Era el baño, olía de lo peor. Choromatsu cubrió su nariz y su boca, y limpiándose la mano con la que lo había tomado la perilla en sus ropas, la cerró con ayuda de la vara.

Comenzó a agitar su mano frente a su rostro a quitar una lágrima que salió a causa del olor que seguramente otros habían dejado ahí. Tomó la vara en sus manos, la casa no era muy grande, sólo quedaban dos puertas más. Siguió su camino hasta la siguiente puerta y con sólo dos dedos de su mano giró la perilla. Dentro sólo había una habitación con una cama que tenía un colchón deshecho, sus resortes salían en todas direcciones, y había una caja al fondo, aferró bien su intento de arma homicida y se asomó dentro del cuarto. La caja estaba vacía y miró a su alrededor y sin ver señales de que alguien estuviera ahí.

-¡CHOROMATSU-NIISAN! -El grito de Ichimatsu lo asustó y corrió más rápido que nunca hasta donde estaba Ichimatsu, este asomó la cabeza por el respaldo del sofá.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

-No. -Volvió a acostarse en el sofá. -Sólo quería ver si respondías a mis gritos de auxilio.

-Idiota, me has dado un buen susto. -Se cruzó de brazos. -Espera aquí y no vuelvas a gritar mi nombre de nuevo si no es realmente necesario.

-Sí... -Ichimatsu soltó una leve risa que puso de nervios a Choromatsu y siguió su camino hasta la última habitación.

Abrió la puerta, jalando el borde de su camiseta hasta la perilla, y entró. Era otra habitación como la anterior, sólo que en esta habían algunas cobijas amontonadas en la cama. Entró y agitó el palo contra el aire. No había nadie tampoco en esta habitación, así que simplemente soltó un suspiro y dejó caer la tensión acumulada en sus hombros. No había nada interesante en la habitación, sólo las cobijas apiladas en el colchón de la sucia cama. Tomó una y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Ichimatsu y dejó caer la cobija frente el sillón. Ichimatsu miró con cierta curiosidad la cobija y la ignoró.

-Esta cosa estaba allá dentro, podemos usarla para cubrirnos del frío. -Choromatsu sacudió sus manos por el polvo y las apoyó sobre su cadera.

-Asqueroso. -Soltó el menor y y siguió jugando con el gato que tenía en su regazo. Al menos esos dos ya se habían acostumbrado al lugar.

-Al menos tenemos algo para descansar hasta que amanezca, ya es tarde y dudo que podamos volver hoy a casa. Los inútiles de Osomatsu y los demás seguro que ni les importará que regresemos, y con eso de que ignoramos a Karamatsu cuando Chibita se lo llevó, dudo que él también se preocupe. -Ichimatsu le miró de reojo y volvió a mirar la cobija con desgano.

-Seguro que alguien la ha orinado. -Soltó y acarició la cabeza del gato.

-Ah... -Choromatsu tomó la cobija y la desdobló en el suelo, excediéndola completamente y caminó sobre ella. -Pues no está desprendiendo un olor extraño, de hecho...

-Huele a suavizante. -Soltó Ichimatsu mirando de nuevo la cobija. -Quizás alguien duerme aquí,... Choromatsu, pensé que eras una buena persona, pero has tirado las cobijas que alguien lavó con esfuerzo al suelo sucio... -Ichimatsu negó, encogiéndose de hombros. Curiosamente su parecido con Osomatsu se aumentó en cuestión de segundos. -Impresionante.

-Tsk. -Y ahora él se parecía a Ichimatsu. Se agachó y levantó la cobija del suelo, sacudiéndola un poco del polvo. Se sentó a un lado de Ichimatsu y se cubrió con la cobija, se encontraba muriéndose de frío, y no dejaría que los comentarios sarcásticos de Ichimatsu lo hicieran enfadar.

Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, y sintió como la cobija se levantaba a su lado y el menor se cubría con ella. _Victoria para Choromatsu_ , pensó. Un trueno se adueñó del silencio y el cielo alumbró el interior de la casa por las ventanas. Los dos se quedaron mirando la ventana que estaba frente a ellos, la lluvia al parecer sí había comenzado a empeorar, y los vientos azotaban fuerte contra los vidrios que pareciera se romperían en cualquier segundo.

Choromatsu se dejó llevar un poco por el silencio y la calma de la lluvia. El calor que su hermano desprendía era acogedor y la calma entre ambos era algo de lo que nunca se quejaría. Si el asunto hubiera sido con Osomatsu sería muy diferente, el ruido de bromas pesadas y sarcasmos no habría parado desde que puso pie en el porche de la casa. Karamatsu habría sido demasiado doloroso, y en teoría, las conversaciones no tendrían sentido alguno. Con Jyushimatsu no había mucha diferencia, y Todomatsu seguramente le habría ignorado por completo o habría hablado con su típica superioridad.

Giró su rostro, cuidando que el pie de Ichimatsu estuviera en una buena posición. El menor siguió acariciando al pequeño gato y soltó un gran bostezo que le hizo recargarse un poco más en Choromatsu. Él siempre imaginó que el menor gustaba de estar alejado de las personas, y por un segundo pensó que se arrinconaría en alguna pared de la casa, pero él simplemente se quedó allí. Ichimatsu deslizó un poco su cuerpo, dejando en claro que comenzaba a quedarse dormido, las caricias al gato fueron extinguiéndose poco a poco y este terminó por acurrucarse entre el brazo de Ichimatsu.

Era raro para Choromatsu ver a su hermano menor con semejante dulzura plasmada en su rostro. Si era cierto que dormían en el mismo futón, pero era extraño que los dos terminaran solos en algunas situaciones, e incluso aún más raro el que uno durmiera cerca del otro. Choromatsu asomó su vista para ver el gesto de ensueño que tenía el cuarto sextillizo, se veía poco problemático y nada sombrío, quizás hasta tierno. Soltó una leve risa, y lo acomodó hasta que su cabeza quedara sobre su regazo.

Sus ojos también comenzaban a ceder, pero tenía que estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, incluyendo en el que la lluvia se detuviera o que alguien entrara al lugar. Recargó su brazo en el sillón y dio un profundo bostezo que le hizo caer dormido, pero despertó casi inmediatamente. Sacudió su cabeza y y dio pequeños golpes en sus mejillas, dejándolas rojas por la fuerza que aplicó.

Ichimatsu soltó una pequeña risa, aquello le hizo desatinar y volvió su mirada hacia él. Pocas veces se sentía como un verdadero hermano mayor, y eso eliminaba su sentido protector como el que siempre conservaban Osomatsu y Karamatsu con todos los menores; Ichimatsu se veía muy diferente a como podía verlo todos los días. Sentía que si cualquier pluma cayera sobre su mejilla, le hacía romperse.

-Vaya... puede que tengas algo de remedio. -Bromeó y sonrió, un tanto sonrojado. Sentía un poco de envidia, pensando más allá de las cosas, la persona llegue a amar a Ichimatsu lograría ver ese gesto tierno todas las noches, y seguro lo amaría incondicionalmente, pensando en como era la actitud de su hermano, seguro que así serían las cosas. Soltó una leve risa. Pensar en algo así era un poco extraño. " _Yo puedo verlo todas las noches con ese mismo gesto_ ", pensó divertido. " _Es como ser el enamorado de Ichimatsu_ ", volvió a reír y se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

Enredó sus dedos entre el cabello de Ichimatsu y siguió mirándolo unos minutos más. Sintió como su pecho se sentía presionado por unos segundos y miró hacia otro lado, sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas. Quizás comenzaba a cansarse de verdad. Estiró sus brazos y se recostó un poco mejor. Siguió con el paseo de sus dedos por entre sus cabellos, pareciera como si Ichimatsu lo disfrutara, porque sus mejillas se encendían y hacía gestos un tanto divertidos.

Choromatsu agachó su cuerpo, y como atraído por un impulso lento, besó la mejilla del menor por unos segundos; era suave y cálida. Soltó una leve risa sarcástica, con su corazón seguramente estacionado, cerró sus ojos y simplemente presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Quedándose así unos segundos más.

Volvió a sentarse correctamente y miró a la ventana pensando en la nada, cubrió su boca, adueñándose de la pequeña sensación que tuvo con los labios de su hermano mayor. Comenzó a reír y negó con su cabeza, esta vez cubriendo su rostro con las dos manos.

-Cielos, qué acabo de hacer... -Se quedó pensativo. Seguramente sus pensamientos se adueñaron de sus acciones e hizo eso por impulso. Y aunque fuera peligroso admitirlo, algo en ello le había gustado del todo. -No, no, de ninguna manera. -Negó y abrió los dedos de sus manos, asomando sus ojos para visualizar a su hermano menor. El seguía dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro. Presionó sus mejillas y respiró profundo. -Fue un beso de buenas noches,... -Sonrió y se encogió de hombros. -Sí, sí. Un beso de buenas noches. -Avergonzado sonrió y se inclinó. -¿No, Ichimatsu? -Tomó los labios de Ichimatsu y simuló moverlos como si hablara. -Sí, Choromatsu-niisan. -Fingió su voz.

Lo miró nervioso, pero aquella sensación se había sentido bien. No había dado un beso desde la época de secundaria cuando lo habían encerrado con aquella chica en el armario, pero este era diferente. Los labios de aquella chica, aunque fuera linda, se movían sin gracia haciendo que el beso terminara siendo un poco incomodo para él. Quizás los únicos besos que obtendría de alguien serían de esta manera.

Se inclinó aún cuando los nervios lo inundaron por completo y depositó otro beso sobre los labios de su hermano menor, siendo sorprendido por una mano que se deslizaba por su cabello. Se separó un poco, encontrándose con la mirada de Ichimatsu. El bajó su vista apenado y giró su cuerpo, hasta quedar al contrario del rostro de Choromatsu.

-¿Ichi...matsu? -Choromatsu le miró sorprendido, anonadado, disgustado y a la vez asustado. _¿Qué debía hacer ahora?_


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

 _-¿Ichi...matsu? -Choromatsu le miró sorprendido, anonadado, disgustado y a la vez asustado. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?_

-Lo... siento. -Ichimatsu trató de levantarse demasiado rápido pero se detuvo al apoyar su pie en el suelo. Lanzó un quejido y volvió a sentarse. Choromatsu de inmediato se levantó de su asiento y empujó a Ichimatsu de nuevo en el sillón sin dejar de tomar sus hombros; los dos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos buscando la manera de hablar.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? -Choromatsu lo enfrentó. -¡Yo fui quien te besó!

-Porque... -Ichimatsu comenzó a sonrojarse un poco y le empujó tan fuerte que Choromatsu tropezó y cayó al suelo. -¡No me hables, aléjate de mi!

-Lo... -Choromatsu sabía que había arruinado todo. Había lanzado por la borda la relación que tenían como hermanos, no es que fuera la mejor, no hablaban mucho y pocas veces andaban juntos por ahí, pero incluso aquello se había perdido. Miró hacia el suelo decepcionado de sí mismo. -Mira, lo siento, ¿sí? No sé por qué lo hice, sinceramente sólo... -Decidió callarse.

-¿"sólo" qué?

-Sólo... ah... -Choromatsu cerró sus ojos con mucha fuerza. -Sentí que quería hacerlo, ¿sí? Te besé, lo siento si te molesté. Lo siento de verdad, no... no sé muy bien por qué lo hice, sólo sentí la necesidad de... besarte. -Se sentía tan incómodo. Esperó un golpe del menor. -De verdad lo siento, no se lo contaré a nadie. Me mantendré callado.

-¿Lo prometes?

-¡Lo prometo! -Gritó demasiado nervioso.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no lo hablarás con los demás?

-¡No lo haré! Haré como si esto no habría ocurrido, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

El menor se bajó del asiento y se sentó como pudo delante de Choromatsu. Él quiso ayudarlo, pero Ichimatsu sólo ponía sus manos entre los dos. Se quedó quieto, observando como Ichimatsu se sentaba frente a él. Un trueno resonó entre el silencio y el cielo alumbró la oscuridad de la casa, sus ojos se encontraron y cuando por fin volvió a escucharse solamente el sonido de las gotas caer, Ichimatsu se acercó a Choromatsu.

-Hazlo de nuevo. -Habló el menor. -Bésame otra vez. -Choromatsu le miró incrédulo. ¿Debía hacerlo? Estaba demasiado confundido, negó con la cabeza e Ichimatsu chasqueó su lengua y comenzó a reír, se recargó en el sillón y cubrió su rostro con su brazo. -Bromeo. No lo hagas. Sólo bromeaba contigo. Me da igual si le dices a los demás.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, el gato se acercó a Ichimatsu y comenzó a restregarse en su cuerpo. Choromatsu se encontraba confundido, se preguntaba si realmente Ichimatsu estaba bromeando cuando en realidad se había escuchado tan serio. Ichimatsu no bajó su brazo de su rostro, sólo podía ver los labios del menor. Quizás se arrepentiría después, pero Choromatsu era capaz de notar cuando Ichimatsu hablaba con sinceridad, sabía que no bromeaba. Tomó el brazo de él y lo quitó de su rostro, y antes de que el menor pudiera quejarse, besó sus labios.

Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente y la presión en su pecho dolía tanto, pero era tan placentera que ni siquiera se alejó esta vez. Ichimatsu por su lado, aún sorprendido y con el corazón completamente lleno de energía cerró sus ojos y disfrutó del pequeño beso. Choromatsu se separó un poco, pero en vez de alejarse siguió plantando besos en los labios del menor uno tras otro, el menor respiró profundo ahogándose en los nervios, y respondió a sus besos, acercándose más al mayor con movimientos lentos a causa del dolor de su tobillo.

Choromatsu tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su hermano, y comenzó a aumentar los besos abriendo un poco los labios con torpeza e Ichimatsu comenzó a envolver a Choromatsu con sus brazos, aferrándolo con fuerza a él. Choromatsu se separó un poco, y sin alejar mucho su rostro del menor, respiró con dificultad.

-¿E-está bien si sigo? -Preguntó, mirando a Ichimatsu, quien también respiraba con dificultad. Los dos estaban completamente sonrojados, con expresiones acaloradas y no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos. Ichimatsu asintió con dificultad y eso fue el interruptor para que Choromatsu comenzara a besarle con fuerza, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del menor y jugando con la de él.

Ichimatsu gimió entre el beso y Choromatsu bajó sus manos al pecho de él y las deslizó por el cuerpo del menor hasta su espalda baja, acercándolo completamente a él. Sus pensamientos desaparecieron por completo, el pequeño gato estaba maullando y con sus pequeñas patas presionaba el brazo de Choromatsu, pero él seguía absorto en sus besos.

Un trueno resonó tan fuerte que vibraron las ventanas, pero los dos ni siquiera se inmutaron de ello, siguieron moviendo sus lenguas una con la otra; Ichimatsu deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Choromatsu y deslizó sus dedos por su piel haciendo que los bellos de los brazos de Choromatsu se erizaran y le hiciera besarle con mucha más desesperación que antes.

Choromatsu comenzó a vaciar sus besos a través de las mejillas de Ichimatsu, hacia su cuello. Lamió su cuello, probando el sabor de la crema junto con el sabor del sudor y la lluvia. Ichimatsu atravesó toda la espalda de Choromatsu con sus manos, aferrándose a la sensación placentera de sentir la piel de alguien más, mientras que él comenzaba a besar la piel del menor.

El gato maulló y el teléfono en el bolsillo de Choromatsu comenzó a sonar con una melodía de Nyaa-chan, pero él no detuvo sus besos. Siguió en su trabajo e ignoró la música alegre del momento, y un poco harto se separó de Ichimatsu y buscó el teléfono en su pantalón. Ichimatsu miraba lo que hacía un poco curioso.

El teléfono marcaba la imagen de Todomatsu en la pantalla, colgó y dejó el teléfono en el suelo, y antes de que pudiera seguir, Ichimatsu se lanzó hacia sus labios para besarle de nuevo y rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Choromatsu divertido, le abrazó y se recostó en el suelo llevándolo con él, haciendo que el pie de Ichimatsu se moviera demasiado y soltara un quejido de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

-No... bueno, sí. Pero sólo si lo apoyo en el suelo. -Ichimatsu tenía un tono de voz muy atractivo en ese momento, algo que provocó un incendio en el pecho de Choromatsu para llevarlo hacia él y depositar nuevamente besos en los labios del menor. El teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo y los dos regresaron su mirada hacia el aparato. Ichimatsu se movió un poco para alcanzarlo y contestó. Una voz apenas audible se escuchaba del otro lado y el menor sonrió un poco. -Estamos atascados con la lluvia, llegaremos cuando pare. -Siguió escuchando, y Choromatsu, para molestar un poco al menor se impulsó con sus brazos y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en el cuello de Ichimatsu. Él sólo le miró de reojo y cuando sintió que estaba realmente sonrojado apartó su mirada. -Está ocupado, me he lastimado el tobillo así que está buscando algo para ayudarme. -Choromatsu siguió depositando besos en su cuello y se deslizó a besar el lóbulo de la oreja de Ichimatsu, lo que al parecer le hizo soltar un suspiro y bajar su cabeza para ocultarla entre el cuello de Choromatsu, interrumpiendo su beso. -Ah, es que me duele un poco,... sí, estoy bien. Regresaremos en cuanto la lluvia baje. -Ichimatsu se alzó un poco y depositó un beso en los labios de Choromatsu. -No, no llevábamos paragüas,... no, ninguno de los dos. -Siguió escuchando e hizo un gesto típico de sus enojos. -Todomatsu, hablas mucho... no... sí... que no... -Puso los ojos en blanco. -Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa, me duele el tobillo y no tengo ganas de hablar... no... adiós.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Por fin pudo hablar el mayor.

-Sólo estaba quejándose, no ofrecieron ayuda ni nada.

-Típico de ellos.

Ichimatsu se tumbó al lado de Choromatsu, por alguna razón ni uno se sentía incomodo con el otro, pero no sabían que decirse. Se quedaron un rato escuchando el sonido de la lluvia cayendo fuera de la casa. El gato saltó al pecho de Ichimatsu y él sólo comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, sonrió y le hizo sonidos mientras lo hacía, como si tratase de un arrullo. Choromatsu lo miró por un rato y sonrió. Era raro ver al sextillizo de buen humor y comenzó a reír, Ichimatsu le miró de reojo y se sonrojó.

-Lo hago mal, ¿no? -Choromatsu le miró extrañado, pero aún con una sonrisa. -Lo sé, no soy bueno besando o... en realidad en estas situaciones no soy nada bueno, soy una basura para eso, no tengo ni idea de...

-Es raro verte con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Puso sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza. -Eso es todo. Yo no soy un experto en besar a alguien, mucho menos en otras cosas. -Ichimatsu se sentó, aún acariciando al gato en sus manos, mirando con tristeza a su hermano mayor. -Así que no pienses que eres una basura en algo que yo tampoco sé hacer muy bien. -Se encogió de hombros.

Ichimatsu bajó la mirada hacia el gato y siguió pasando sus dedos por debajo de su cabeza. Choromatsu también se sentó y miró al gato, y acercó su mano hacia él para darle una caricia, pero el gato no hizo más que rechazarlo con un gruñido.

- _Yosh, yosh, yosh, yosh_... -Le susurró Ichimatsu al gato mientras rascaba por detrás de su cabeza. -No te hará nada... -Ichimatsu tomó la mano de Choromatsu la acercó al gato, Choromatsu quiso quitarla, pero Ichimatsu volteó a verlo. -Si le tienes miedo seguirá gruñéndote. -Choromatsu no hizo mas que un gesto y dejó que Ichimatsu llevara su mano hacia el gato. - _Sh, sh, sh..._ -Sonrió Ichimatsu mientras dejaba que la mano de Choromatsu tocara la cabeza del pequeño gato, quien comenzó a restregarse en la mano de él. Choromatsu sonrió y comenzó a rascar en el lomo del gato. -¿Ves? No pasa nada... -Quizás la voz de Ichimatsu siempre le había parecido un poco tenebrosa por su profundidad, pero era cierto que resultaba bastante tranquila en momentos como este.

-Me pregunto si los atraes automáticamente.

-Normalmente conozco a la mayoría de los gatos de la zona. -Habló Ichimatsu. -Los que no, terminan siendo gatos abandonados por sus dueños, los que vienen paseando de otros lugares un poco apartados o escaparon de casa.

-¿Ya conocías a este? -Ichimatsu asintió con su cabeza.

-Lo he visto varias veces cerca de casa, a veces asusta a Karamatsu cuando está en el tejado.

-Oh. -Rio en sus adentros. "Así que este era el culpable" pensó.

Siguieron entretenidos por el pequeño gato, hasta que escucharon pasos venir desde fuera de la casa, seguramente el dueño del lugar. Choromatsu buscó la vara y la tomó, se puso de pie y sostuvo fuerte el palo de madera en sus manos. Ichimatsu trató de levantarse para ayudarle pero lanzó un quejido de dolor y Choromatsu le miró alertado, Ichimatsu se apoyó en el sillón y se levantó a duras penas para sentarse en él. Los pasos se detuvieron en la entrada con un enorme grito de una voz un poco familiar para los dos.

-¿¡Pero quién ha dejado la puerta abierta con esta lluvia-zansu!? -Iyami pateó la puerta furioso y entró echando humo por los oídos mirando todo el lugar hasta encontrarse con los dos completamente empolvados. -¿¡Eh!?

-¿¡Iyami!? -Los dos le miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Choromatsu aflojó el agarre de la vara.

-¿¡Ah!? -Iyami les miró confundido y se cruzó de brazos. Tenía una sombrilla en una de sus manos y una bolsa de mandado en la otra. -¿Ustedes que hacen en mi casa? -Los dos le miraron un poco divertidos. Saber que Iyami estaba viviendo en un lugar como este, ahora entendían por qué los vecinos de la casa no se molestaron en ayudarlos. Pero fue culpa de ellos el que estuviera viviendo en un lugar como este después de la broma del día de halloween cuando saquearon su casa entera.

-Llovió mucho... -Choromatsu dejó la vara a un lado. -Fue el primer lugar al que vinimos para refugiarnos.

-Hm... ¿Y por qué pensaron en salir sin un paragüas cuando el cielo estaba nublado? Sextillizos estúpidos. -Se quejó. -Ahora tendré que cobrarles por la estadía-zansu. -Sonrió.

-Te pagaremos si nos prestas tu paragüas. -Habló Ichimatsu desde detrás de Choromatsu. -Así nos iremos tan rápido como quieras y lo regresaremos mañana con el dinero.

-¿Hm? -Iyami lo miró con desconfianza. -¿Y cómo sabré que lo harán?

-Porque no somos Osomatsu-niisan.

-Bien, les cobraré mil yenes-zansu.

-Bieeeen.

-¿En qué estás pensando? -Le miró Choromatsu.

-¿De verdad quieres pasar la noche con este sujeto? Puedes quedarse si quieres, pero yo me iré arrastrando si es necesario. -Le susurró Ichimatsu. Choromatsu lo pensó y llegó a la conclusión de que el menor tenía una buena razón. Iyami podía ser bastante irritante muchas veces. Se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

-¿Cuales sextillizos son? Mañana iré a cobrarles con mucho gusto-zansu.

-Karamatsu y Todomatsu. -Se adelantó a contestar Ichimatsu.

-Bien, nos retiramos. -Sonrió Choromatsu. Tomó la sudadera de Ichimatsu que ya estaba más seca y se la entregó al menor para que se cubriera bien. -Tú llevarás el paragüas mientras te cargo a casa, ¿está bien? -El menor asintió, y cuando Choromatsu se agachó se subió a su espalda como pudo. -Entonces, mil yenes. -Iyami les entregó el paragüas y ellos salieron de casa.

-¡Mil yenes-zansu! -Sonrió orgulloso.

Ichimatsu abrió el paragüas cuando estuvieron fuera y Choromatsu comenzó a correr antes de que Iyami recordara lo malos que eran pagando todos los sextillizos, la verdad es que la idea fue un poco ingenuosa. Iyami podía llegar a ser demasiado estúpido algunas veces, como aquella vez que fingió ser un doctor cuando eran niños y se metió en problemas él sólo. Pero a fin de cuentas terminaba siendo un buen sujeto, y alguien que conocían desde su infancia, aunque le guardaran poco respeto. Cuando doblaron por la calle, se quedaron un rato en silencio escuchando la lluvia caer sobre la tela del paragüas, hasta que escuchó el maullido del gato. Miró en todas direcciones pero no logró verlo y estaba seguro de que Ichimatsu no lo tenía en sus brazos.

-Está en mi gorro. -Le informó Ichimatsu cuando notó que Choromatsu buscaba al minino.

-¿En tu gorro? ¿Cuándo se ha metido ahí? -Dio un pequeño brinco para acomodar a su hermano.

-Justo cuando salimos de casa. Aprovechó y subió a mis hombros y lo acomodé como pude en el gorro de mi suéter.

-Nunca me di cuenta... -Choromatsu siguió andando. -¿Cómo está tu tobillo?

-Bien... -Ichimatsu se abrazó un poco más al cuerpo de Choromatsu. -¿Hablaremos de esto en casa? -Choromatsu no necesitó preguntar para saber a que se refería. Sólo asintió y siguió caminando. -Sí. En cuanto encontremos un momento para hablar, lo haremos. Pero no enfrente de los demás.

-No... -Ichimatsu hundió su rostro en el cabello de Choromatsu, oliendo el shampoo que aún guardaba su olor a frutillas. Sintió que su rostro se enrojecía y alejó un poco su cabeza de la de él. -Choromatsu...

-¿Sí? -Habló con un poco de fuerza el mayor, sintiendo ya el cansancio.

-¿Te sientes incómodo? -El mayor guardó un pequeño silencio antes de contestar; sintió que la realidad caía de golpe en su cabeza después de la pregunta, eran hermanos y se habían besado, era incomodo recordar justo en aquel momento un libro que había leído sobre dos hermanos que se enamoraron y uno de ellos acabó en prisión, y para empeorarlo todo, quitándose la vida a causa de no poder estar con su hermana. Su estomago se revolvió un poco, pero tenía que contestar.

-No... -Y era la verdad, no se sentía realmente incómodo. No es como si le gustara su hermano menor, no era como el libro que había leído. Era una simple atracción que había sucedio entre los dos a causa del momento. Fue extraño, demasiado; pero a pesar de que sabía que era algo realmente incorrecto, ilegal y completamente tabú, se sentía bien recordar cómo compartían sus labios uno con el otro. Aquellos recientes recuerdos aceleraron su corazón y no pudo evitar sonreír. -No, no me siento incómodo. ¿Tú?

Pasó al menos un minuto entre la respuésta y la pregunta. Un silencio lleno de nerviosismo y ganas de vomitar. Tenía la impresión de que si contestaba sí, algo dentro de él se rompería, pero si contestaba no, sería algo para pensar toda la noche. -No. -Seguro iba a necesitar un buen café. -No me siento incómodo. -Continuó. -Me siento bien.

-Hm... sí... descansaré un poco, Ichimatsu... -Él cuarto sextillizo se sintió avergonzado, pensaba que quizás había hablado de más y quiso bajarse lo más pronto de Choromatsu. Se acercaron a una pequeña tienda que tenía una banca fuera de su puesto y una lona que cubría una buena cantidad de espacio.

Cuando por fin estuvieron sentados, el gato se deslizó por los hombros de Ichimatsu y fue a parar a su regazo, ocultándose del frío dentro de la cangurera de la sudadera. El menor de los hermanos sólo se alejó un poco de su hermano, pero tan pronto lo hizo, sintió como el mayor se apegaba a él. Ichimatsu le vio alertado sin saber a dónde moverse.

-¿Cómo está tu pie? -Choromatsu pasaba las manos por sus brazos. Ichimatsu sólo le vio sin saber que hacer y asintió sin dirigirle la palabra, pero Choromatsu se volteó hacia él. -Ichimatsu... -Él no giró a verlo, pero Choromatsu le tomó de la barbilla y le hizo mirarlo. -¿Te sientes incómodo? ¿Por evitas mi mirada? -Volvió a preguntar. El silencio de Ichimatsu comenzaba a volverlo loco.

-Ah... -Ichimatsu tomó la mano de su hermano y la quitó se su barbilla. -¿Tú te sientes incómodo? -Le cambió de tema.

-Ichimatsu... -Choromatsu dio un apretón a la mano de él. Y aún cuando Ichimatsu comenzó a apartarse un poco más, a pesar de que no había más lugar para sentarse, Choromatsu le tomó de la camiseta y lo jaló hasta depositar un beso en su boca, queriendo que durara toda la noche.

Ichimatsu dejó de apartarse en el asiento, pero le empujó un poco para verle a la cara.

-No... no tienes que seguir porque crees que tienes que ocultar la verdad. -Ichimatsu puso mala cara. -Sé que piensas que soy un asco por haberte dicho que me besaras en primer lugar, y que te sentiste obligado en regresarme el beso sólo por "no querer lastimarme". Pero no necesito la compasión de nadie, Choromatsu-niisan. Así que por favor, si vas a besarme sólo por compromiso... aléjate de mi. -Choromatsu sólo lo vio incrédulo y asintió sin más. En realidad nunca habían pasado esas ideas por su cabeza, y se sentía disgustado con Ichimatsu por hablar así sin más.

-No. No me siento así, y no pensé de esa manera. -Se puso de pié y le miró desde arriba. -No sé por qué lo hice, no tengo ni la más mínima idea del por qué te besé. Pero se siente jodidamente increíble, sólo he pasado el rato pensando que quiero volver a hacerlo al llegar a casa, y sonaré como un maldito pervertido, y lo soy, pero realmente estoy ansioso por besarte de la misma manera sobre esta banca. -Ichimatsu sólo le miró por unos segundos un poco impactado. -Así que... deja de decir que lo hago por compromiso. Deja de pensar que creo eres una basura. Joder, sólo dejémonos llevar esta vez sin tener que partirnos la cabeza. Ni tú ni yo sabemos el por qué sucedió. Pero si es bueno para los dos,... si los dos simplemente nos enamoramos de eso, entonces está bien, ¿no?

* * *

 _¡Muchas disculpas por no poder haber subido el capítulo antes! Pueden matarme si quieren_ _*Corazoncito roto*!_ _(Aunque no tendrán capítulo 3 si es así è_e). En fin, este fue el capítulo número dos, espero les haya gustado, quería adelantar partes del tercer capítulo, pero la manera en la que lo escribía simplemente no me estaba gustando, una lástima, pero prefiero darles algo lindo que una porquería... dicho esto, anuncio que el capítulo 3 será realmente largo, no esperen algo de_ _6_ _hojas como esto._

 _Muchas gracias a quienes leen el one shot, a quienes seguirán leyéndolo y a quienes lo compartirán y comenzarán a leerlo. Son un amor. Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios sobre el capítulo, sinceramente los votos para mi no tienen mucha validez porque los comentarios son los que nos dicen en qué mejorar y en ver el real entusiasmo de un lector._

 _Hasta la próxima semana_ _,_

 _-Heronway._


	3. Capítulo III

Nota: He dividido el fanfic en cinco capítulos, tendrán otras dos dosis de ChoroIchi. Esto lo he hecho por cosas un poco personales. -El adelanto del anuncio anterior es del último capítulo-.

Agradezco a Fer Vielma por su ayuda para el inicio de este capítulo.

Eres la mejor, alma gemela.

¡Advertencia!

La historia puede llegar a ser incómoda para personas que no estén de acuerdo con las relaciones amorosas entre hermanos. El fanfic contiene relaciones sexuales, que si bien no acaparan toda la historia, ocupan un lugar importante dentro de ella.

Recomiendo que, si no eres de este tipo de gustos (si es que vienes a juzgar los proyectos de otros), cierres el fanfic, que desde sus inicios dio una insinuación amorosa entre los dos hermanos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo 3

—No... No tienes que seguir porque crees que tienes que ocultar la verdad. —Ichimatsu puso mala cara. —Sé qué piensas que soy un asco por haberte dicho que me besaras en primer lugar, y que te sentiste obligado en regresarme el beso sólo por "no querer lastimarme". Pero no necesito la compasión de nadie, Choromatsu—niisan. Así que por favor, si vas a besarme sólo por compromiso... aléjate de mí. —Choromatsu sólo lo vio incrédulo y asintió sin más. En realidad nunca habían pasado esas ideas por su cabeza, y se sentía disgustado con Ichimatsu por hablar así sin más.

—No. No me siento así, y no pensé de esa manera. —Se puso de pie y le miró desde arriba. —No sé por qué lo hice, no tengo ni la más mínima idea del por qué te besé. Pero se siente jodidamente increíble, sólo he pasado el rato pensando que quiero volver a hacerlo al llegar a casa, y sonaré como un maldito pervertido, y lo soy, pero realmente estoy ansioso por besarte de la misma manera sobre esta banca. —Ichimatsu sólo le miró por unos segundos un poco impactado. —Así que... deja de decir que lo hago por compromiso. Deja de pensar que creo eres una basura. Joder, sólo dejémonos llevar esta vez sin tener que partirnos la cabeza. Ni tú ni yo sabemos el por qué sucedió. Pero si es bueno para los dos,... si los dos simplemente nos enamoramos de eso, entonces está bien, ¿no?

 **Choromatsu**

—Choromatsu-niisan... yo... —Me miró anonadado. Y yo también lo estaba. Había dicho las cosas sin pensarlo mucho, sin creer que podría desencadenar muchos sentimientos en mi o en él. Pero no importaba ya, quería pasar mis tiempos con él. Un beso en una noche no era suficiente para mí en estos momentos. El simple hecho de pensar que sería algo de un rato de curiosidad me hizo sentirme furioso, ahora quería esos besos cada maldita noche. Ichimatsu miró a sus lados nervioso y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, volteo a verme y abrió su boca para decirme algo, pero no lo hizo, simplemente volvió a cerrarla. Miró al suelo y comencé a ponerme ansioso. No tenía si quiera idea de la respuesta que yo quería escuchar. Ichimatsu chasqueó su lengua como de costumbre y cuando levantó la mirada hacia mí no esperé más.

Tenía tantas ganas de besarle de nuevo, que ni siquiera pude esperar una respuesta después de los eternos segundos de silencio que me dedicó. Le apretujé contra la pared y comencé a depositar besos en sus labios como un loco desesperado y él ni siquiera se molestó en alejarme, en vez de eso, deslizó sus manos por mi cuello, entrelazando sus dedos con mi cabello. Siguió mis besos en un ritmo calmado, haciéndome sentir extraño, pero... bien. El problema era que teníamos que llegar pronto a casa. Me separé un poco de él, para mirarle y sonreírle. Esta era la única forma de aceptación que necesitaba. No palabras, sólo un beso.

Quise acercarme de nuevo, rozando mis labios con los suyos. Cerramos nuestros ojos unos segundos. Ichimatsu plantó un beso lento en mis labios y escondió su rostro en mi cuello, seguramente avergonzado. Sonreí y le rodee con uno de mis brazos y él me rodeó con los suyos por minutos. Escuchamos pasos en los charcos de la calle cubierta por la lluvia y nos separamos un poco para ver de quién se trataba.

— ¡Choromatsu-niisan, Ichimatsu-niisan! —Jyushimatsu apareció corriendo por el otro lado de la calle, saludándonos con la mano en alto. — ¡Los estuve buscando por todos lados! Hah. —Solté inmediatamente a Ichimatsu en cuanto llegó hasta nosotros, y di un paso lejos de él, quien estaba completamente sonrojado. No pude evitar una pequeña risa que hizo que me dedicara una mala cara. —Ichimatsu-niisan, —sonrió Jyushimatsu. —Todomatsu me dijo que te habías lastimado, ¿estás bien? —Se acercó y él sólo asintió.

—Sí... —Levantó un poco su pie, apoyándose contra la pared. —Me duele un poco... pero no es nada.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! Entonces yo llevaré a Ichimatsu-niisan.

—Ah, pero... Choromatsu puede llevarme.

—Yo estoy cansado... —Le sonreí. En realidad lo estaba, quería tirarme pronto al futón a descansar. —Jyushimatsu, llévalo con cuidado, por favor. Nada de lanzarlo contra el sofá cuando lleguen.

— ¡Sí! —Sonrió y tomó a Ichimatsu en sus brazos. Él, por su parte, tomó el paraguas de Jyushimatsu para no mojarse con la lluvia. — ¡Nos vemos, Choromatsu-niisan! Oh... —Puso esos ojos extraños. — ¿No quieres que te lleve también?

—No, gracias. —El gato se restregó entre mis pies y agaché mi mirada, dedicándole una sonrisa. —Es hora de irnos. —Le dije y me agaché para tomarlo entre mis manos. Ichimatsu sonrió y le dediqué una leve sonrisa también. —Yo lo llevaré. —Tomé la bolsa con el póster y abrí el paraguas. —Adelántense. —Jyushimatsu asintió y comenzó a correr. — ¡Caminando, Jyushimatsu!

En vez de caminar, comenzó a marchar. Puse los ojos en blanco, y sólo reí. Me encontraba de muy buen humor. Debía admitirlo, me sentía mejor que nunca.

 **. . . . .**

—¡Deja de moverte de esa manera! —Gritó Osomatsu mientras ayudaba a Ichimatsu, junto con Karamatsu, a meterlo a la bañera. Cuando llegamos a casa nos dimos cuenta que los dos realmente olíamos mal. Miré de reojo como Ichimatsu soltaba una patada contra el pecho de Karamatsu, quien tocó su pie adolorido. Tenía el tobillo inflamado y no tenía ganas de moverse de un lado a otro. Incluso pensó en no darse una ducha, pero ni siquiera Jyushimatsu estuvo de acuerdo en eso. — ¡Ichimatsu, estás mojándome! —Gritó de nuevo Osomatsu que terminó por soltarlo dentro de la bañera sin cuidado, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza. Karamatsu se alertó y corrió a sacarlo del agua.

— ¡Niisan, be careful! —Soltó el doloroso, sacando con cuidado a Ichimatsu, quien no se negó la ayuda y tosió un poco de agua. Quité mi ropa mientras seguía escuchando. —Cuando terminen de bañarse Choromatsu y tú, debes avisarnos para ayudarte con tu pie. ¿De acuerdo?

—No necesito la ayuda de nadie... —Soltó Ichimatsu quien le volteó la cara.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Gritó Todomatsu entrando con una mascarilla puesta, un aromatizante en una mano y en la otra, dos toallas limpias. —No seas terco, Ichimatsu-niisan, además, estarás quejándote toda la noche y no nos dejarás dormir. —Ichimatsu sólo chasqueó la lengua. Jyushimatsu esta vez entró dando un brinco alto.

— ¡Yo también quiero bañarme con Ichimatsu-niisan! —Gritó soltando carcajadas.

—No cabemos en la bañera, Jyushimatsu. —Le dije quedándome en calzoncillos.

— ¿¡Eh!? Pero si siempre hemos cabido muy bien, ¿No, niisan? —Ichimatsu asintió.

—No es no, Jyushimatsu. —Ichimatsu ya estaba completamente dentro de la bañera, relajándose en el agua caliente. —A demás podrías lastimar el pie de Ichimatsu con algún juego pesado.

— ¡Ah! —Jyushimatsu se sentó al lado de la bañera con sus ojos gatunos y pensando en quién sabe qué, agitó su cabeza y soltó un quejido, mirando entristecido a Ichimatsu, quien le sonrió y le acarició como si fuera un gato. —¿Luego podremos tomar un baño juntos?

—Sí, lo prometo. —Sonrió Ichimatsu, y Jyushimatsu dio un grito, lanzándose a abrazar al mayor. Mojando toda su ropa.

— ¡Apúrense! —Gritó Todomatsu, echando aromatizante en el baño. —Si llegan a la habitación con un olor espantoso, no los dejaré entrar. —Se cruzó de brazos y echó una última porción del aromatizante.

Todos salieron a excepción de Ichimatsu y yo. Dejé mis calzoncillos en el cesto de la ropa sucia y me metí a la bañera de frente a él. Me miraba, dejando sólo sus ojos fuera del agua, y sólo le seguí viendo, esperando a que dijera algo. Pasamos al menos un minuto de esa manera, Ichimatsu sólo salió un poco para volver a tomar aire. Solté un largo suspiro y tomé el jabón para comenzar a lavar mis brazos. Él seguía viéndome de la misma manera, pero le ignoré mientras seguía con el jabón.

—Choromatsu-niisan. —Dijo por fin, y voltee a verle sin dejar de lavarme. Salió un poco del agua y tomó la botella de shampoo. —Sí... está bien.

— ¿Eh? —No le entendí. Me detuve y le miré. — ¿De qué hablas?

—Lo que dijiste... —Volvió a ocultarse y comenzó a hablar debajo del agua sacando burbujas; le vi con mala cara.

— ¡No puedo entenderte, Ichimatsu! —Me acerqué teniendo cuidado de no tocar su pie. Puso los ojos en blanco y desvió la mirada. Ahora que lo vía bien, estaba sonrojado. Salió un poco del agua sin dirigirme la mirada.

—Que... está bien. Dejémonos llevar, quiero... —Miró hacia la puerta e hizo una mueca. Se acercó a mí y formó una pared con su mano y mi oído. —Quiero besarte de nuevo, niisan. —Habló tan bajo que apenas pude escucharle, pero de igual forma pude entenderlo claramente. Sonreí y asentí. Volvió a acercarse a mí y a susurrar en mi oído. —Quiero besarte de todas las formas posibles, así que sí... —sonrió y esta vez se alejó un poco. —Dejémonos llevar.

Miré hacia la puerta asegurándome que no hubiera nadie detrás. Me acerqué un poco más a Ichimatsu y planté un beso en sus labios; inmediatamente abrió su boca y yo la mía para mezclar nuestras lenguas entre el beso. Pasé mi mano sobre la mejilla de Ichimatsu y le di pequeñas caricias con mi pulgar, mientras que Ichimatsu simplemente deslizaba sus manos por mis costados. Sentí una descarga eléctrica que me hizo aumentar la fuerza de mi beso, y en cuanto Ichimatsu dio una mordida en mis labios, solté un pequeño suspiro silencioso contagiado de placer. Tocaron la puerta y nos separamos con el corazón detenido, Ichimatsu tomó mi cabello y lo jaló hacia un lado. Tomé su mano tratando de soltarme y solté un pequeño grito. Ichimatsu sólo me miraba serio.

— ¡Ninis! —Giramos nuestra vista hacia la entrada donde estaba mamá de pie. —Dejen de pelear y dense prisa, tengo que darme un baño y su padre también. —Se cruzó de brazos y nos miró extrañada. —Ichimatsu, no tortures a Karamatsu.

— ¡Soy Choromatsu! —Grité y sentí como Ichimatsu jalaba más mi cabello. —¡Suelta!

—Todos se parecen cuando se bañan. —Se encogió de hombros. —Sólo dense prisa. —Y salió. Ichimatsu me soltó del cabello y me miró.

—Lo siento, era la única forma.

— ¿¡De tortura!?

—Era mamá. —Me miró. —Tenemos que tener cuidado.

— ¿Qué clase de cuidado fue jalar mi cabello? —Solté, alejándome un poco, sobando mi cabeza. —Sólo... termina de lavarte...

 **. . . . .**

— ¿Entonces? —Me sonrió Todomatsu. — ¿Dónde estuvieron? —Se acercó demasiado a Ichimatsu; quería darle un empujón para decirle que se sentara un poco más lejos. Los dos estaban sentados en el sillón mientras yo y Karamatsu atendíamos el pie de Ichimatsu con algunas vendas y pomadas.

— ¿A caso importa? —Soltó y miró como envolvíamos su pie.

— ¡Claro que sí! Ustedes me han obligado a contarles toda mi vida, es tu turno de contarlo. —Los miré de reojo e Ichimatsu le sonrió divertido.

—Adivina...

— ¡Ichimatsu-niisan! —Le sujetó y le sacudió un poco; luego se giró hacia mí y se agachó en el asiento. Lo ignoré y seguí en lo mío. — ¿Dónde anduvieron?

—En casa de Iyami. —Solté. Y no era mentira, no tenía que alegar nada.

— ¡No les creo! Iyami ni siquiera tiene casa. ¡Osomatsu-niisan! —Osomatsu nos ignoraba mientras leía una de sus revistas en el suelo. — ¡Choromatsu-niisan nos oculta cosas! —Osomatsu alzó la mirada hacia nosotros, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lectura. Todomatsu soltó un grito. — ¡Traidor, idiota, estúpido!

— ¿Por qué estás tan ansioso por saber a dónde fuimos? —Le miré, terminando de envolver bien el tobillo de Ichimatsu, Karamatsu también miró a Todomatsu un poco curioso, pero él sólo se cruzó de brazos.

—P-porque... ¡no tiene sentido! —Giró de nuevo hacia Ichimatsu. — ¡Tienes que decirme, maldito virgen!

— ¡Hah, hah! ¡Virgen! —Gritó Jyushimatsu. —Totty también es virgen. —Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Ichimatsu.

— ¡No empieces! —Todomatsu se cruzó de piernas y miró molesto a Ichimatsu. —Yo sé que te traes algo entre manos, por eso estoy preguntándote, Ichimatsu-niisan.

—Totty. —Lo llamó Ichimatsu. Alzó el pie que no tenía lastimado y lo puso en la cara del menor. —No me lavé los pies. —Todomatsu sólo gritó y se lanzó contra Ichimatsu, tratando de pelear como pudieran sin lastimarse mucho.

—Basta los dos. Tenemos que dormir. —Dije levantándome para escapar de la pelea. Por unos segundos me quedé un poco pensativo sobre lo que dijo Todomatsu, y no sólo yo. Karamatsu me miró al momento que yo le eché una mirada y sólo se encogió de hombros. Tuve que olvidarme de la idea para no volver mi cabeza un lío, así que me levanté y fui a terminar de arreglar las cosas para dormir.

 **. . . . .**

La noche fue intranquila para mí. De hecho, no había dormido de esa manera en siglos. Mis mejillas estaban cansadas por las sonrisas que no podía evitar cuando pensaba en mí y en Ichimatsu besándonos como unos idiotas sedientos de amor en mitad de la calle. Pero sentirse con el estómago lleno de mariposas era algo que no podía evitarse después de la clase besos que nos habíamos dado. Pero en el día siguiente ni siquiera tuvimos una pequeña oportunidad. El cielo seguía soltando una lluvia tremenda, y todos decidieron quedarse en casa hasta que bajara un poco o se detuviera por completo. Me tiré sobre el sofá cuando el día había llegado a la mitad de sus horas.

Ichimatsu entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, no sin antes fijarse a ver si venía alguien detrás de él. Nos quedamos solos y sonrió acercándose a mí, cojeando un poco entre su caminata, y se sentó frente al sillón. Me recargué de lado para verlo mejor y me extendió una revista hacia mí. La imagen ponía a una chica en bikini promocionando un bloqueador de marca extranjera. Le miré extrañado.

— ¿Quieres comprar un bloqueador? —Me miró confundido y volteo la revista. Alertado, algo que me causó gracia, volteó la revista para buscar la página correcta y cuando la encontró me la mostró.

—Hay que ir. —La portada mostraba a una pareja tomados de la mano, en la entrada de una cabaña. En letras grandes decía "Ven a visitar Shirakawa-go". —Hay una promoción para dos personas. Iba a invitar a Jyushimatsu, pero quiero ir contigo. —Soltó.

Me pareció tierno, pero teníamos que aceptar lo que éramos. Ninis. Y por lo tanto no teníamos ingresos como para darnos un viaje de esa magnitud.

—Ichimatsu... —Le miré. — ¿Sabes que no tenemos nada de dinero? Te recuerdo que-

—Yo tengo. —Soltó de la nada. Bajó la revista y la cerró. —Había ahorrado durante mucho tiempo para salir con Jyushimatsu, pero... quiero ir contigo. —Me sorprendió que el cuarto hiciera esa clase de cosas. Le miré anonadado y negué.

—Has ahorrado para ir con Jyushimatsu... ve con él. —Me senté en el sillón, cruzándome de brazos. —No gastes en mí de esa manera.

—No importa... —Miró la revista un poco triste, podía notarlo. Me bajé del sillón y me senté en el suelo a su lado. —Choromatsu-niisan, yo quiero ir contigo.

—Yo... ah... —En realidad, quería ir. Pero no estaba bien depender de los gastos de una persona. Pero al mismo tiempo, pensar que Ichimatsu podría irse a solas con otro de mis hermanos, me causaba cierta incomodidad. Aunque ese hermano fuera Ichimatsu. —Déjame pensarlo. —Sonrió un poco y sus mejillas se encendieron. —Lo pensaré.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y nos quedamos observando durante unos segundos; él bajó su mirada al suelo y extendió su mano hacia mí, así que yo entrelacé mis dedos con los de él. Soltó una pequeña risa tonta y me senté cerca de él para rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Asintió y dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Comencé a acariciar su espalda con mis manos y recargué mi cabeza en la de él. Ichimatsu deslizó sus brazos por debajo de los míos y me abrazó con poca fuerza. — ¿Alimentaste a tus gatos? —Tardó un poco en asentir y se separó para verme a la cara.

—Fui temprano. —Dijo, mientras acercaba su rostro para besar mi mejilla.

—Los chicos están en casa. —Le dije, mientras volvía a besarla. —No nos arriesgaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Asintió, mientras volteaba a verme con una sonrisa muy diferente a la que veía todo el tiempo en Ichimatsu. Lo miré un poco sorprendido por ello, pero me lancé a depositar un beso en sus labios, y él me dio otro de regreso. —Tengo que salir de todos modos.

 **. . . . .**

En la noche del mismo día nos sentamos juntos en el suelo, trayendo el futón hasta la sala de estar para ver una película en la televisión. Osomatsu se acostó en el centro del futón; Karamatsu y Todomatsu a su lado, el imbécil estaba demasiado feliz siempre que estaba rodeado de los menores, parecía sentirse todo poderoso. Por mi parte, tomé varias almohadas y las puse a un lado de Todomatsu en simulación de una pared contra su empalagosa aura. Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu aún seguían arriba. Pero podíamos escuchar los gritos de Jyushimatsu.

La película iba un poco lenta en su trama, pero quien tenía el control en sus manos esta vez era Karamatsu, y estaba demasiado extasiado con los momentos románticos que se daban entre la pareja protagonista. Por mi parte, comenzaba a quedarme dormido, hasta que escuché las pisadas de Jyushimatsu por los escalones, soltando carcajadas. Si no había una película buena que ver, entonces quería dormir, pero Jyushimatsu no me dejaría hacerlo nunca. Giré mi vista hacia un lado de mí, viendo como Osomatsu hablaba entre susurros con Todomatsu, quienes se reían entre la plática. Osomatsu captó mi mirada, me sonrió y guiñó un ojo. Le saqué la lengua y regresé la vista hacia la televisión.

Me moví asustado cuando sentí que se sentaron a mi lado. Ichimatsu simplemente se recostó en el futón y me dio la espalda para dormir. Le miré un poco extrañado, pero Jyushimatsu llamó la atención de todos cuando dio un grito en la entrada.

— ¡Karamatsu-niisan! —Gritó y el mayor volteó a verle con una sonrisa demasiado tierna para él. — ¿Están viendo béisbol?

—No. —Dijo Karamatsu. Giré mi vista hacia Ichimatsu quien buscaba una mejor posición para recostarse. Un gato entró por en medio de los pies de Jyushimatsu y corrió hasta Ichimatsu. —Estamos viendo una película de acción muy buena.

— ¿Ah? —Osomatsu le miró. — ¿Eso era acción? Pensé que era alguna clase de documental sobre la cursilería.

—Claro que no, Oniisan. —Contestó Karamatsu.

—Hey, Ichimatsu... —Le susurré, moviendo un poco su hombro.

— ¡Yo quiero ver "Drama Queen"! —Sonrió Todomatsu sentándose en el lugar, Osomatsu soltó una carcajada.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué tiene de gracia? —Le dio un golpe.

—Yo propongo "El elegido". —Dijo Osomatsu, sosteniendo las manos de Todomatsu, quien intentaba golpearlo.

—Prefiero algo como "Harry Potter" o "La caja de pandora". —Mencioné.

— ¡Harry Potter, Harry Potter! —Sonrió Jyushimatsu mientras se sentaba a un lado de Ichimatsu.

— ¿Y tú Ichimatsu? —Sonrió Karamatsu. —Pero será cuando termine mi película. —Ichimatsu alzó un poco la mirada hacia ellos y giró la vista hacia el televisor.

—"El padrino". —Dijo mientras volvía a recostarse.

— ¡Eliminado! —Gritó Todomatsu. —Dura tres horas. Prefiero Harry Potter.

—Entonces Harry Potter será. —Osomatsu le arrebató el control a Karamatsu.

Giré mi vista hacia Ichimatsu quien seguía recostado. Me incliné un poco hacia él y moví su hombro. —Ichimatsu. —Le llamé susurrándole, pero siguió con sus ojos cerrados. Giró un poco hasta estar boca abajo. Le miré un poco incómodo, pero quizás sólo quería estar solo. Volví a recargarme en todas las almohadas y miré como seguían peleando por el control remoto. Tocaron mi hombro y giré para encontrarme con Jyushimatsu sonriéndome. Se acercó a mí y dijo en voz baja. "Ichimatsu-niisan ha estado un poco extraño desde que llegó, pero no quiere decir nada". Cuando iba a contestarle, se levantó y corrió hacia Karamatsu y se le tiró encima.

Vi a Ichimatsu, quien sólo fingía dormir, se movió un poco y se cubrió con la sábana. Ignorándome completamente. Era irritante. Puse mala cara y miré a mis espaldas, esperando que los chicos no lo notaran, pero sólo buscaban la película en las opciones y peleaban por el control, siendo demasiado ruidosos. Abracé el cuerpo de Ichimatsu, quien volteó a verme sonrojado, y lo acerqué a mí. Volví a ver a mis espaldas, los chicos seguían en lo mismo. Ichimatsu se levantó un poco para sentarse, pero le empujé el pecho para recostarlo en el futón. Giré de nuevo para ver a los chicos.

— ¡Karamatsu-niisan, sólo pon Harry Potter y ya! —Grité; Osomatsu asintió y alzó el control por encima de todos.

— ¡Abra kazandrum! —Gritó y golpeó con el control a Karamatsu en la cabeza como si fuera un sombrero de mago.

— ¡HEY!

Ichimatsu quiso separarse de mí, empujando mi pecho, soltando leves quejidos. Tomé una almohada y le di un golpe con ella en el rostro. "Cálmate", le susurré. Me miró con mala cara y abrazó la almohada, cubriendo su rostro.

— ¡Choromatsu!—Gritó Osomatsu, quien brincó a Todomatsu y se tiró a un lado de mí, abrazándome por la espalda. Ichimatsu aprovechó para alejarse un poco, pero tomé el borde de su pantalón, dejando su trasero al descubierto. — ¿Tú serás mi Hermione, no? Porque yo no pienso ser la mujer. —Ichimatsu trató de quitar mi mano.

— ¿Ah!? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero serlo? —No sabía a quién mirar. Si era a Ichimatsu, no escaparía, pero Osomatsu lo vería. Si era a Osomatsu, terminaría siendo su Hermione Granger y él mi Ron Weasley. — ¡Pídele esa clase de cosas a otra persona! —Sentí como Ichimatsu comenzaba a quitarse sus pantalones.

— ¡Pero tú eres perfecto para el papel! —Sonrió y me miró malicioso. —Responsable, gruñón y siempre corrigiéndome.

—Eres una molestia. —Le empujé el rostro y aproveché para girar y subirle los pantalones a Ichimatsu con un movimiento, y arrastrarlo hasta mí.

— ¿Piensas que Oniisan es una molestia? —Osomatsu vio detrás de mí y se asomó. Me giré para ver a Ichimatsu viéndole con mala cara. — ¡Ichimatsu! —Dijo con tono meloso. —Creí que estabas dormido. —Sonrió.

—Piérdete, basura. —Soltó y se resignó, cubriéndose completamente con la sábana. Gané. Sonreí victorioso y miré de nuevo a Osomatsu.

—Seré Hermione, pero déjame en paz.

— ¡Bien! —Sonrió y volvió a brincar a Todomatsu, quien sólo gritó y le empujó.

Miré a un lado, ignorando de nuevo los gritos de los demás. Ichimatsu me miraba sonrojado y volvió a recostarse boca abajo. Los chicos habían dejado de gritar y Jyushimatsu celebraba el que Harry Potter comenzara. Me recosté mejor cuando las cosas estuvieron en completa calma y el sonido de la película ocupó toda la habitación. Me giré hasta poder ver a Ichimatsu, quien se asomó entre sus brazos para verme.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunté en voz baja, extendiendo mi mano hacia su cabello y acariciándolo, viajando mis dedos hasta su mejilla y darle una pequeña caricia. Se levantó un poco y se acercó a mí arrastrándose por las sábanas. Metió sus manos por en medio de mi cuerpo y mis brazos, y me abrazó, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. Miré un poco de reojo, esperando que nadie nos viera y regresé. — ¿A qué se refirió Jyushimatsu con eso? —Le pregunté y se sobresaltó un poco. — ¿Le dijiste? —Sólo negó.

—No. —Se separó un poco, levantando la vista. —No le diría nada a Jyushimatsu. —Le sonreí, y deslicé mis brazos por alrededor de él. Un grito resonó entre los demás y nos separamos asustados de que nos descubrieran. Aunque era un simple abrazo. Giré un poco y seguían viendo la televisión.

— ¿Cómo está tu pie? —Le pregunté en medio del pequeño silencio.

—Bien, los medicamentos funcionaron... —Bajó su mirada. —Pero me duele si lo apoyo mucho tiempo en el suelo.

—Ya veo... —Me giré un poco para poder ver la televisión. Todos estaban absortos por la película. Sonreí un poco por lo patéticos que se veían con la boca abierta. Sentí un pequeño jalón en mi ropa e Ichimatsu se acomodó muy pegado a mí. No tenía muchas ganas de ver la película, en realidad unas enormes ganas de abrazarme a Ichimatsu me llegaron a la cabeza, así que me giré y por debajo de las cobijas, deslicé mis brazos a su alrededor. Él hizo lo mismo, enredó sus piernas entre las mías y nos quedamos así unos minutos.

Era extraño sentir que incluso un abrazo podía haberse convertido en algo incorrecto, pero no le tomamos mucha importancia, o al menos yo me sentía un poco mal por ello. Quizás si pensábamos tanto en el hecho de que una relación entre hermanos estaba mal, terminaríamos arruinándonos uno al otro por acusaciones sin sentido y separándonos completamente para terminar siendo unos desconocidos. Cerré mis ojos unos minutos, sintiendo la respiración del pecho de Ichimatsu, su cabello me cosquilleó en el cuello y la barbilla, y tuve que alejarme un poco. Ichimatsu me apretó más fuerte contra él y no pude evitar sentirme bien con ello. Sintiendo como si por fin alguien realmente dependiera de mí.

Miré de reojo a los idiotas embobados, y regresé sólo para depositar un beso en su frente, que se convirtió automáticamente en mi muerte segura. Seguí besando su frente y bajé lentamente por su sien, hasta depositar un leve beso en sus labios. Traté de alejarme lo más silencioso que pude de su boca tratando de no hacer un ruido extraño. Sonreí cuando él se lanzó sin soportar mucho estar lejos de mí, y respondí el beso, introduciendo mi lengua dentro de su boca.

Él adentró la suya y sentí como se deslizaban una con la otra. Ladee mi rostro, sintiendo como si el abrazo no fuera realmente suficiente como para estar unidos. Sus labios eran tan suaves y adictivos. Me separé un poco de él, no sin antes dejar un beso en su frente, y miré de reojo a los demás. Seguían mirando la televisión, soltaron una carcajada y siguieron en lo suyo. Sentí el cabello de Ichimatsu deslizándose por mi cuello, y repentinamente sus labios sobre mi piel. Me estremecí un poco y miré como se ocultaba con mi cuerpo para poder hacerlo. Siguió dejando pequeños besos sobre mi cuello y hombros y le miré sin saber en qué pensar, aunque realmente no podía hacerlo mucho, me tenía completamente atado a él. Pero no quería detenerlo. Pasé una mano por su cuello, acariciando y enredando mis dedos en las puntas en su cabello. Los chicos soltaron un grito y se detuvieron, tuve que girarme un poco para ver que no tenían ni idea de qué estaba sucediendo.

—Ichimatsu... —Le susurré y volteó a verme. —Creo que tendremos que esperar otro momento. —Asintió desilusionado. Pero yo también lo estaba. Di una pequeña lamida a mis labios, probablemente hinchados, extrañando la sensación de los besos y me recosté, con un brazo rodeando a Ichimatsu quien sólo se quedó a un lado de mí viendo la televisión.

 **. . . . .**

— ¡No, no, no! —Gritó Osomatsu detrás de mí. Habían pasado dos días después de aquella noche. Ichimatsu y yo no habíamos podido tener otro momento a solas, casualmente los chicos habían tenido muchas ganas de pasar juntos los últimos días, cosa que era muy agradable para mí, pero mi mente terminaba estando en otro mundo todo el tiempo.

Fue una sola vez en la que pude encontrarme con Ichimatsu subiendo las escaleras y aproveché para depositar un beso en sus labios, que quedó como un recuerdo que parecía ser demasiado lejano. Osomatsu dio un golpe en mi cabeza sacándome de todos mis pensamientos y me volví para tirarle un pantalón al rostro. — ¡Choromatsu, escúchame! —Me gritó, tirando el pantalón al suelo. — ¿Por qué no quieres ir? ¡Todomatsu dijo que eran chicas guapas!

—Ya les he dejado en claro que ir a citas grupales no es lo mío. —Terminé de echar la ropa a la lavadora y bajé la tapa para colocar el nivel de fuerza del lavado. —A demás, nunca hemos tenido precisamente la suerte de caerle bien a las mujeres, ¿O acaso olvidas que somos unos patanes merecedores del infierno?

—Eres un orgulloso de lo peor. —Se colgó en mi cuello y me sonrió malicioso. —Mira, sólo iremos a caminar por ahí en el centro comercial, las acompañaremos como buenos hombres y ¡PUM!, una noche exitosa.

— ¿Sólo estás pensando en eso todo el tiempo? —Le vi con mala cara, era obvio a qué se refería. No me molestaba el hecho de tener que salir con chicas todos juntos, quizás era una buena oportunidad, pero mi cabeza sólo tenía a una persona en esos momentos, aunque no fuera algo serio. —No tengo ganas de ir.

— ¡Eres tan aburrido, Choromatsu! —Osomatsu me movió y quedamos cara a cara. —Si no va uno, no irán las demás. Se supone que es una cita de seis. ¡SEIS! ¿A caso sabes contar Choromatsu? —Tomó mi mano y la cerró en un puño. Alzó mi deño meñique. —Uno,... —Alzó el siguiente. —Dos...

— ¡Sé contar muy bien, Osomatsu-niisan! —Le quité mi mano. —Iré sólo porque no hay nada más que hacer, pero deja de molestarme con eso.

— ¡Bien! —Sonrió. —Ese es el Pajerovski que me gusta. —Chasquee la lengua, y salió dando pequeños brincos del cuarto de lavado.

Lo miré un poco divertido. Era el mismo de siempre, aunque a veces un poco entrometido. Encendí la lavadora y me recargué en la pared para deslizarme por ella y sentarme en el suelo. Tomé una revista y la abrí en la página que tenía marcada de mi última lectura. Estaba bastante aburrido en esos momentos, di un largo bostezo y seguí leyendo. "La mejor manera de empezar en un trabajo es una correcta vestimenta. Una encuesta hecha a los patrones de las empresas más exitosas demostró que los trabajadores que se presentan a trabajar con una vestimenta correcta o formal da mayor confianza y asegura un puesto más alto, y por consecuente, un salario digno".

—Eso suena aburrido. —Giré asustado encontrándome con Ichimatsu con las rodillas flexionadas a un lado de mí. Nos miramos unos segundos y, después de que no haya dicho nada en respuesta, fue hasta la lavadora y echó dos pantalones más. — ¿Irás a los planes de Todomatsu? —Giró y se recargó en la lavadora. Asentí, y siguió mirándome con sus típicos ojos desinteresados.

— ¿Irás tú? —Asintió y se sentó frente a mí.

—Verás, Choromatsu-niisan, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, yo...

— ¡Ichimatsu-niisan! —Entró Jyushimatsu con su bate de béisbol. — ¡Estoy listo!

—Ah,... Jyushimatsu, necesito hablar con Choromatsu de algo.

— ¡¿Ah!? ¿Y nuestro partido? —Ichimatsu se puso de nuevo de pie, quejándose del dolor. Me acerqué para ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie, y me lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Uhm, ya voy. Ve bajando. —Jyushimatsu asintió emocionado y salió de la habitación.

—No te mortifiques tanto, lo hablamos luego. —Aunque realmente sentía curiosidad, pensé que quizás tendría que ser aquello que Todomatsu había mencionado días atrás. —Igual la cita será esta noche, hablaremos allá si es necesario. —Asintió y le di un pequeño golpe a su pierna. Se agachó un poco y depositó un beso en mis labios y salió de la habitación.

 **. . . . .**

— ¡Así no! —Todomatsu acomodó por cuarta vez la ropa de Karamatsu para que no fuera tan dolorosa. El segundo planeaba llevar sus pantalones centelleantes y su chaqueta de cuero, pero Todomatsu lo obligó a vestirse con pantalones negros y una simple camiseta azul oscura. Nada que tuviera brillos. E hizo lo mismo con los demás, en mi caso me había obligado a usar una camiseta blanca con unos shorts verdes oscuro. — ¡Karamatsu-niisan! ¡Sólo has lo que te digo esta vez!

—No tengo ganas de ir. —Ichimatsu estaba sobre el sofá con pantalones negros, camiseta blanca y una camisa de color violeta amarrada a su cadera, junto con unos zapatos del mismo color de su camisa, que Ichimatsu ya había tirado al suelo. Todomatsu había escondido sus sandalias para que no pudiera utilizarlas. Jyushimatsu estaba sentado a su lado, jugando con uno de los gatos de Ichimatsu, él llevaba una camiseta amarilla con shorts marrones y zapatos deportivos.

—No empiecen. Esto es una forma de salir adelante de la zona más profunda de las castas de nuestra generación. —Se cruzó de brazos y nos miró furioso. Osomatsu a mi lado, con una camiseta roja y shorts blancos estaba ignorando los gritos de Todomatsu y leía sus revistas. — ¡Estas chicas han aceptado salir con nosotros, así que más vale no que no vayan a echarlo a perder, panda de idiotas!

— ¡Todo saldrá bien, Todomatsu! Sólo míranos, somos unos expertos en el amor. —Le dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa bastante despreocupada. —A demás, aún falta una hora para que sea la cita.

—Por eso mismo estoy preocupado, porque una hora no es suficiente para enseñarles buenos modales y etiqueta, además de que ustedes no son capaces ni de enamorar a una piña en descomposición.

— ¿Eh? —Le miré extrañado. —Conozco bien los modales, pero no necesitamos aprender reglas de etiqueta. ¿No íbamos a ir sólo a caminar por el centro comercial?

—No me arriesgaré ni un poco.

—No tengo ganas. —Soltó Ichimatsu. —Despiértenme cuando sea hora de irnos. —Se giró dándonos la espalda.

—Yo iré a ver televisión mientras esperamos. —Osomatsu se levantó y salió de la habitación. Jyushimatsu dejó al gato en el suelo y salió detrás de Osomatsu.

—Iré a arreglarme un poco más. —Karamatsu se colocó sus gafas de sol y le dio una vuelta a su espejo en su mano antes de ponerlo frente a su rostro y salió.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Karamatsu-niisan! —Y Todomatsu salió.

Me quedé en medio de la habitación con bolsas de compras y camisetas a mí al rededor. Solté un quejido y me levanté para comenzar a recoger todo. Ninguno de ellos lo haría, así que sólo fui juntando todas las bolsas sin quejarme mucho. Miré de reojo a Ichimatsu quien dormía en el sillón. Me sentía con un poco de suerte por estar a solas con él, pero podía escuchar sus lentas respiraciones, indicándome que estaba completamente dormido. ¿Quién podía dormir tan rápido?

Puse todas las bolsas dentro de una y comencé a aplastarlas para que saliera todo el aire, las doblé y las amarré. Seguí juntando las camisetas y las acomodé por orden de dueño; terminado mi trabajo me levanté y las acomodé en el lugar respectivo en el armario. Escuché como Ichimatsu se movía, y sólo le lancé una pequeña mirada mientras guardaba las camisetas de Karamatsu. Estaba despierto, o eso parecía, me miró somnoliento y con su mano me indicó que me acercara. Con una notable sonrisa, dejé las camisetas restantes en el suelo y me acerqué hasta él, sentándome debajo del sillón.

—Pensé que dormías. —Me sonrió de una manera increíblemente tierna, tanto que sacudió mi corazón. Estiró su mano hacia mí, deslizándola por mi mejilla. Su manera de sonreírme estaba acabando conmigo, y su leve sonrojo me estaba atrayendo poco a poco. Se movió y cuando estuvo más cerca de mí, plantó un beso en mi boca.

—Choromatsu... hm... —Me alejé un poco para verlo y le sonreí, queriéndome tirar sobre él para besarlo.

—Dime. —Volví a plantar otro beso en sus labios, controlándome.

—Hm... —Desvió su mirada. —Me gustas. —Lo miré confundido.

—Bueno, tú también me gustas a mí. —Le sonreí.

—P-pero de una manera diferente. —Bajó su mirada, me vio y luego volvió a desviarla. —M-mira... me gustas, en serio. —Reí ante lo tierno que se veía. También me gustaba él, claro estaba. Y mucho. Los momentos a solas, los besos, las pequeñas caricias. Las miradas prohibidas en la hora de la cena, los pequeños roces de nuestras manos cuando caminábamos juntos. Todo me gustaba.

—Tú también me gustas en serio.

—Choromatsu-niisan. —Ahora me miraba a los ojos. — ¿Por qué te gusto?

No supe qué responder. Lo sabía, pero no quería decirlo. ¿Sus besos y sus toques? Eso sonaba demasiado caliente de mi parte, quizás incluso doloroso como Karamatsu. ¿El hecho de que alguien pudiera depender de mí? Sonaría automáticamente como Osomatsu-niisan. Me limité a sonreírle. —No lo sé muy bien.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusto?

—Hm... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? —Ichimatsu suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. Se acostó boca arriba y miró hacia el techo. Cubrió su rostro y soltó una pequeña risa. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Se descubrió y se giró.

—Bésame. —Me sonrió un poco extraño. —Sólo bésame, ¿sí?

No tuve que responder a eso. Me incliné y comencé a depositar pequeños besos en sus labios. Deslicé mi mano sobre su mejilla y acaricié su cuello. Era un poco difícil besarlo en esta posición; él se levantó un poco separándose del beso y bajó del sofá para ponerse frente a mí en el suelo. Se lanzó automáticamente a mis labios, así que yo sólo respondí abriendo mi boca y que dejara pasar su lengua hacia ella.

Amaba la sensación de cada roce y de nuestros labios cerrándose una y otra vez. Lo tomé de su cadera y lo jalé hacia mí, intensificando el beso entre nosotros. Él pasó sus manos por mi pecho y las llevó a mi espalda, apretando mi ropa entre sus puños. Mi respiración pronto se volvió pesada. Sentí como Ichimatsu se movió y se apegó más a mí, sentándose sobre una de mis piernas y rompiendo el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre los dos, encendiendo mi calentura. Me sentí un poco mal por tener esa sensación hacia Ichimatsu. Sé que una relación entre nosotros no sería muy correcta, pero cuando Ichimatsu dio una mordida en mi labio inferior, lo levanté un poco y lo llevé al suelo, sin dejar de darnos pequeños besos, y él sosteniéndose fuerte a mi espalda.

Puse mi rodilla entre sus piernas y seguí besándole con una intensidad que sería difícil de detener. Alejé mis labios de los suyos y en un intento de ser un poco delicado besé su mejilla, pero mi ansiedad me llevó automáticamente hacia su cuello. Le di una pequeña mordida y pequeñas lamidas sobre él, y besándolo, absorbiendo todo lo que podía sin pensar en sus consecuencias. Estaba jodidamente caliente. Ichimatsu soltó leves respiraciones de su boca, le miré de reojo como su rostro estaba completamente encendido; era demasiado provocador, pero intenté controlarme lo más que pude.

Apegué mi cuerpo contra el de él, sintiendo mis pantalones apretados por culpa del short que había comprado Todomatsu. Pero puse sentir también el bulto en los pantalones de él contra el mío. Me detuve un momento para respirar. Ichimatsu me miró completamente sonrojado.

—Lo siento... ah... —No podía dejar de verlo. Su sonrojo me excitaba demasiado. —No puedo evitar que pase eso... —Bajó su mano hacia su pantalón, rozando mi miembro por encima de la ropa por accidente. Intentó cubrirse, pero tomé su mano, entre lanzando nuestros dedos, y la levanté alejándola de su ropa. Mierda. No podía controlarme como yo quería.

—No importa... —Sonreí. De todos modos no era algo que yo pudiera controlar. —Déjalo... —Asintió y comencé a besarlo de nuevo. La sensación de rozar mi miembro contra el de él, a pesar de que teníamos la ropa puesta, era demasiado excitante. Moví mis caderas sin poder resistir tanto placer e Ichimatsu soltó leves gemidos entre nuestros besos. Pasó su mano por mi rostro y cuello, llevándolas por mi espalda, y mis costados.

Quería quitar todo lo que estorbaba entre nosotros, pero cuando llegué al borde de su camiseta, no pude hacerlo. Me sentí un poco repulsivo conmigo mismo. Dejé de besarlo y me separé un poco, me miró y me levanté un poco. Tomé sus manos y las llevé por arriba de su cabeza y liberándome un poco de la idea de querer hacer algo más con Ichimatsu, me animé a besarlo de nuevo.

—Ichimatsu... —Le llamé y me separé un poco. —Debemos detenernos. —Asintió. Solté sus manos y me levanté un poco, apoyándome en el sillón.

— ¡Chicos! —Karamatsu abrió la puerta. Giré mi rostro completamente asustado, seguía arriba de Ichimatsu. Karamatsu nos miró completamente confundido. —Ah... yo... —Miró hacia otro lado. —Lo siento. —Me separé de Ichimatsu, sentándome frente a él.

—Ichimatsu estaba molestándome. —Traté de pensar rápido. —Así que lo estaba... ah...

— ¡Karamatsu! —Ichimatsu se deslizó debajo de mí. — ¿Podrías traerme medicamento? Me duele un poco mi pie... oniisan. —A Karamatsu le brillaron los ojos, y dos lágrimas salieron por sus ojos. Sonrió como nunca y asintió tantas veces con su cabeza que pensé que se le caería.

— ¡Lo que sea por my little boy! —Corrió y estuvimos solos de nuevo.

—Mierda,... casi nos descubren. —Le miré. Estaba acomodando la ropa que tenía puesta. Miré la mía que también era un lio y comencé a tratar de aplacarla un poco. Pasé mis manos por mi cabello y me puse de pie.

—No te preocupes. Fue culpa de los dos, no tienes que pedir disculpas por algo así. —Le sonreí. Miré la entrada de la habitación y antes de que llegara Karamatsu, tomé sus mejillas y planté un beso en sus labios. Me separé un poco y besé su mejilla. Me miró sorprendido y me alejé un poco. —Iré a acomodarme la ropa. —Se sonrojó y tocó su mejilla donde planté el beso. —Te veo abajo.

 **. . . . .**

La chica que tenía frente a mí era demasiado linda. Más que linda. Hermosa. Su cabello castaño era completamente perfecto y desprendía un olor dulce que me dejaba boquiabierto. No podía creer que una mujer tan bella pudiera existir, mucho menos que estuviera hablando conmigo. A todo lo que me decía yo sólo le asentía, y ella soltaba carcajadas demasiado... perfectas. Me sentí un poco culpable por olvidarme completamente de Ichimatsu esa noche, pero... ¿no era justificable después de tener a esta chica delante de mí? Incluso la que había sido asignada por Todomatsu a Ichimatsu era realmente bonita también, así que seguramente me había olvidado por completo.

Llevábamos rato caminando, todos un poco separados, por el centro comercial, hasta que Todomatsu y la chica, que al parecer era con quien había entablado una verdadera amistad desde hacía tiempo, nos avisaron que pararíamos a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida que tenía el tema de súper-héroes de los cómics*. Y no me negué, la tienda realmente era fantástica, y me sorprendí cuando la chica a mi lado, Nanari, había mencionado al pie de la letra a cada uno de los héroes y villanos que tenían esculturas en el lugar y sólo me quedaba fascinado ante lo experta que era en los temas. Miré de reojo a Ichimatsu, quien descubrí estaba mirándome, y le dediqué una sonrisa y un ligero saludo con mi mano; sólo se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el frente. La chica que venía con él estaba en el teléfono e Ichimatsu caminaba en silencio con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Choromatsu. —Me sonrió Nanari. Voltee a verla y también le dediqué una sonrisa. — ¿Ya has venido antes a este lugar?

—La verdad es que no. —Karamatsu y Osomatsu -y compañía-, ya estaban ocupando una de las mesas, junto con Todomatsu y su amiga, que terminaron de llenar el espacio. En la mesa de detrás de ellos tomaron asiento Jyushimatsu, quien no dejaba de bromear con la otra chica, que era realmente parecida a él en todos los aspectos, e Ichimatsu quien tomó asiento al lado de Jyushimatsu, y la chica, que aún miraba el teléfono, frente a ellos.

En cuanto quise sentarme al lado de Ichimatsu, Nanari se sentó, dejando a Ichimatsu con un rostro de incomodidad, y se apegó más a Jyushimatsu para no tener contacto con ella. Me quedé un poco extrañado, pero no le tomé importancia y me senté del otro lado.

—Entonces déjame grabarme los nombres de todos ustedes. —Sonrió Nanari con las mejillas encendias. Apunto hacia Jyushimatsu primero. —Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu, obviamente Choromatsu. —Asentí divertido. —Karamatsu es el que viste de azul, Todomatsu y Osomatsu, que es el mayor. ¿De verdad se ponen rangos de edad? Debo decir que no son muy diferentes unos de los otros.

—Oh, bueno, somos muy diferentes en nuestra forma de ser. —Le contesté. Ichimatsu miraba a Nanari con demasiada indiferencia, algo que me molestó un poco, y puso sus ojos en blanco, para voltear a ver a Jyushimatsu doblando unas servilletas, traté de decirle con la mirada que se detuviera pero sólo me ignoró.

—Sería extraño si no. —Comenzó a reír. Ichimatsu chaqueó la lengua y volteó a ver hacia el frente, a la que se suponía era de su compañía. —Oh, Ichimatsu, ¿Quieres sentarte con ella? —Él volteó a verla y se encogió de hombros. Giró su cabeza para otro lado. Estaba demasiado apático, se le notaba demasiado en el rostro cuando mordía sus labios y entornaba sus ojos cada vez que alguien le decía algo. Puede que Ichimatsu fuera de esa manera, pero Nanari sólo intentaba ser amable con él, y eso me fastidiaba. —De acuerdo. Nekota, cambiemos. —La otra chica me miró y yo me levanté para que pudiera salir de ahí e intercambiaron lugares. Ichimatsu se vio incluso más molesto cuando Nekota se sentó a su lado, su rostro y sus hombros encogidos lo decían todo.

—Ichimatsu, compórtate un poco. —Le dije en voz baja poniendo mi mano sobre la suya, pero la quito de la mesa y se cruzó de brazos. La mesera llegó con todos los menús y nos dio uno a cada uno. Nanari ignoró el suyo sobre la mesa y se acercó a leer el mío; su cabello cayó sobre mi hombro sentí su calor bastante próximo. No sabía si me había sonrojado por su cercanía o porque no me sentía demasiado acostumbrado a esto.

— ¿Tu hermano está molesto? —Me susurró en el oído y me encogí de hombros, mientras veía las hamburguesas de pollo.

—Es normal que no hable mucho. —Voltee a verla. Humedeció sus labios y miró también el menú. —Siempre está absorto en su propio mundo, e ignora a todos. No es una persona muy... interesante. —Quizás me arrepentía de lo que había dicho.

—Se ve que es muy callado, tal vez haya pasado por algo fuerte. —Se encogió de hombros y cambió la página del menú. —Pero eso no es excusa para ser apático con los demás. Nekota no ha estado riendo a pesar de quien es la que más lo hace del grupo.

No quise contestar. Pero me sentía molesto, aunque fuera la verdad. Ichimatsu no era la persona más alegre del mundo, ni la más emocionante. Contradecirla sería como contradecir mi propio concepto de él, pero aun así no me sentí muy capaz de defenderlo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo. Después de todo, ¿qué aspectos positivos tenía él? Lo pensé por un rato, mientras ordenábamos hamburguesas, pero no pude recordar algo bueno. Quizás todo se quedó en el pasado. Ahora era cuando me daba cuenta, que en realidad no sabía mucho de él.

 **. . . . .**

En toda la tarde que estuvimos en el restaurante, Nanari, al reír, no dejaba de ponerme una mano encima. Ya fuera en el hombro, el pecho, el cabello e incluso, en la pierna, cuando veíamos algo juntos en el teléfono. Pero yo no me sentía incómodo, no fue sino hasta que noté las miradas que Ichimatsu le dedicaba y por consecuente a mí también. Pero tampoco es que fuera la gran cosa, era una chica, nunca teníamos la oportunidad de pasar el rato con una, y él debía de aceptar que Nanari resultaba demasiado agradable. Siempre tenía algo que comentar o una historia que contar, nunca había un momento en el que hubiera un silencio incómodo, aunque acabáramos de conocernos.

Mientras hablaba sobre el comic de Watchmen, le dediqué una mirada a Ichimatsu para asegurarme de que no estuviera viéndonos con la misma expresión de odio en sus ojos, pero ahora él se encontraba hablando un poco bajo con la chica que tenía aún lado. Ella tenía una sonrisa muy dulce, que le dedicó a él y asintió. Ichimatsu le dio un mordisco a sus papas fritas mientras, mientras comenzaba una canción en el fondo de una banda americana bastante conocida por nosotros desde nuestra época de secundaria.

Ichimatsu y ella siguieron hablando en voz baja, y de vez en cuando los veía de reojo mientras volvían a reír. Quizás estaba equivocado, Ichimatsu tenía una buena sonrisa, tal vez la mejor de todos nosotros. Ella le enseñó algo en su teléfono y el asintió, apuntando hacia la pantalla. Hablaban demasiado bajo como para escuchar.

Osomatsu se levantó detrás de nosotros cuando llegó el coro de la canción, con su hamburguesa en una mano y su vaso de refresco en la otra, comenzando a cantar; tuvimos que voltear porque un pedazo de tomate cayó sobre mi cabeza,; la chica que le acompañaba comenzó a reír demasiado fuerte y también se puso de pie sobre el asiento de la mesa cantando junto con él; escuché a Todomatsu gritar de agonía y a Karamatsu soltar carcajadas junto con las otras dos chicas.

— _They said all teenagers scare. The living shit out of me._ —Más patatas fritas caían sobre nosotros, mientras que esta vez era Jyushimatsu y su chica quienes se levantaban de su asiento. Nanari comenzó a reírse a un lado de mi. — _They could care less as long as someone'll bleed._ —Una mesera llegó corriendo a la mesa de detrás de nosotros y trató de bajarlos, pero incluso Karamatsu ya estaba de pie cantando a viva voz.— _So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!_ —Ichimatsu y Nekota sólo miraban la escena, se voltearon a ver y se soltaron riendo, el un poco sonrojado. Puse mis ojos en blanco, molesto. Me sentí dueño incluso de ese sonrojo, que Nekota lograra haberlo me causó rabia, así que me puse de pie también, extendiendo la mano a Nanari.

—Nosotros también cantemos.—Le dije con una sonrisa y ella asintió, subiéndose a la mesa. Di un último vistazo a Ichimatsu, quien me sólo me miró y le sonreí irónico.

— _The boys and girls in the clique. The awful names that they stick._ —Gritamos, y Osomatsu comenzó a reírse detrás de mí, y sacudió mi cabello.— _You're never gonna fit in much, kid._

—¡Por favor, salgan de la tienda! —Gritó una de las meseras.

— _But if you're troubled and hurt, what you got under your shirt. Will make them pay for the things that they did._ —Gritamos todos juntos. Nanari me abrazó y yo a ella con uno de mis brazos, y seguimos cantando.

— _They said all teenagers scare. The living shit out of me!_ —Gritamos, mientras que llegaban otras dos meseras, una recogiendo todo el desorden que habíamos lanzado al suelo. — _They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose._ —Le eché un último vistazo a Nekota y a Ichimatsu, uno de los meseros lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó con un sólo movimiento de la mesa, tirando la bebida sobre la ropa de Nakota, la que soltó un grito y se levantó de golpe. — _Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!_ —Siguieron gritando y cantando.

—¡Váyanse sin pagar, pero bajen de las mesas!—Gritó una de las meseras.

Quise bajarme, pero pisé mi propia hamburguesa y resbalé, golpeándome la espalda con la mesa. Ichimatsu soltó una enorme carcajada. Nanari trató de bajarse mientras que los otros idiotas seguían cantando el coro otra vez. La mesa terminó ladeándose y los dos caímos al suelo junto con la mesa. Jyushimatsu y la chica sólo rieron desde sus lugares y alzaron sus bebidas cantando y derramando refresco hacia todos lados. El mesero me tomó del brazo y me levantó con un jalón.

Escuché a Osomatsu gritar "Oh, Yeah" y luego un grito de él.

El, ahora que lo veía bien, gorila con mandil negro nos llevó a rastras hacia la salida del lugar a mi y a Ichimatsu. Nanari, Todomatsu y la otra chica venían detrás de nosotros. No podía ver a Nekota por ningún lado, pero los otros tres imbéciles y sus parejas seguían gritando y bailando sobre la mesa.

—Nunca vuelvan.—Nos dijo el mesero y nos dio un empujón hacia afuera.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Cuándo iremos a un lugar donde no nos prohíban la entrada?—Se quejó Todomatsu, siendo sujetado por su chica del brazo, se escucharon las carcajadas de Jyushimatsu hasta la salida. Nanari soltó unas carcajadas cubriendo su boca, e Ichimatsu rió divertido y volteó a verme con una leve sonrisa.—Son un desastre. ¡No puedo creer que les hayas seguido el juego!—Me apuntó.

—¡Oh, Todomatsu!—Nanari fue a abrazarle y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.—Fue divertido, no te avergüences. De todos modos las hamburguesas no son tan buenas como en Parade.

—¡Cierto, cierto!—Asintió la otra chica. Nekota fue saliendo del lugar cuando escuchamos un grito de una chica dentro del lugar. Ella venía limpiando su vestido manchado de coca-cola, con una servilleta, e Ichimatsu fue caminando, con las manos en sus bolsillos, hacia ella.—¡Salgamos de nuevo en otra ocasión!

—¿Ah?—A Todomatsu le brillaron los ojos y asintió numerosas veces con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ichimatsu habló demasiado bajo con Nekota como para poder escuchar lo que decía, y ella sólo asintió, comenzando a teclear en la pantalla de su teléfono.—¡Claro, claro que sí!

—Bueno, creo que hemos causado mucho barullo. —Sonrió. —Deberíamos retirarnos por ahora.—Continuó Nanari.

—Si.—Habló esta vez Nekota.—Quiero quitarme esto de encima.

Los chicos restantes comenzaron a salir del establecimiento con manchas de ketchup y papas fritas en el cabello; Osomatsu tenía la cabeza completamente mojada, seguramente con refresco. Soltaban carcajadas sin detenerse y llegaron hasta nosotros con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿¡Vieron sus caras!? —Gritó Osomatsu, sosteniéndose el estómago sin poder parar. —¡Incluso nos fuimos sin pagar! ¡Que idiotas!

—Pero ahora no podremos regresar... —Le dije con un poco de amargura.

—Oh, ¡pero si incluso tú te pusiste de pié! —Me dio un golpe con el codo y sonrió. —Acepta que fue divertido.

Aunque no lo había hecho exactamente por ser divertido, lo fue. Me crucé de brazos y sólo miré hacia otro lado.

—¡Lo sabía! —Sonrió victorioso.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos. —Sonrió la amiga de Todomatsu. —Mi hermano llegará pronto con su camioneta y vendrá a recogernos.

—¡¿Ah!? —Jyushimatsu las miró triste. —¡Quédense un poco más!

—Ella van a la universidad mañana, Jyushimatsu-niisan. —Le sonrió Todomatsu. —Y nosotros tenemos que ir a trabajar. —Recalcó la última palabra.

—¡Oh, sí, sí! —Sonrió Karamatsu. —Trabajar.

—En ese entonces nos iremos yendo. —La chica sonrió y despidió a Todomatsu con sus manos, e igual las demás. Nekota le dijo algo a Ichimatsu en su asquerosa voz baja y el asintió y se despidió con la mano.

—Choromatsu. —Me llamó Nanari y caminó hacia mi. —Hay que vernos luego. —Sonrió y plantó un beso en mi mejilla.

 **. . . . .**

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó a un lado de mi Ichimatsu, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Miraba al suelo, más precisamente evitando verme a los ojos. La forma en la que volteaba su cabeza lo decía todo. Los chicos caminaban demasiado emocionados enfrente de nosotros y hablaban una y otra vez de cuando cantaron sobre las mesas; Todomatsu sólo se enojaba mucho más.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Nosotros habíamos decido quedarnos más atrás. Pensé que podría charlar un poco con Ichimatsu, pero estaba más callado que de costumbre.

—Ese beso. —Miró hacia el frente sin siquiera dedicarme una mirada. —¿Por qué le sonreíste de regreso?

—Ah, bueno. Llevaba tiempo sin recibir un beso en la mejilla.

Volteó a verme con un rostro indignado. Sostuvimos la mirada unos segundos y él entornó sus ojos. Sus labios temblaron y los apretó formando una linea firma con ellos, caminó más rápido sin regresar la palabra y antes de que se alejara tomé su brazo y me detuve, haciendo que él también se detuviera.

—Es un simple beso. —Le miré, pero él no a mi. —¿Un beso en la mejilla de una chica te molesta tanto?

—Si.—Se volteó, limpiando su rostro. —¿Tienes idea de cuánto asco me dio ver que casi se te subía sobre las piernas? Incluso cuando minutos antes estuviste restregándote conmigo en la habitación.

—Habla más despacio los chicos están allá. —Respiré profundo y pasé una mano por detrás de mi nuca. —Ichimatsu, ella no...

—Era de esperarse, es tan típico... —Me arrebató su brazo de mi mano. —Siempre que alguien te gusta, llega otro extraño sucio a querer arrebatarte todo; y todavía se dignó a sonreírme. "¿Quieres sentarte de este lado?" —Dijo imitando una voz femenina. —Sucia patética.

—¿Estás celoso?

—Si estar celoso es querer haber derramado las bebidas de todos sobre su enorme cabeza, y llenar su asquerosa boca con papas fritas para que se ahogara con ellas. Quizás lo esté.

—Ichimatsu, basta.

—Basta, tú, Choromatsu. No lo entenderías, ni siquiera te gusto como tú me gustas a mi.—Se volteó y comenzó a caminar. —Es simplemente inútil y estúpido. —Enfrente estaba Osomatsu cruzado de brazos viéndonos a los dos, mientras que los demás seguían caminando. Me miró por unos segundos y cuando Ichimatsu pasó por su lado el le sonrió y le dijo algo que no pude escuchar. Trató de ponerle una mano encima, pero Ichimatsu sólo se la empujó.

 **. . . . .**

En casa, terminé de quitarme la ropa y la dejé en el cesto. Me dejé caer sobre el sillón y cubrí mi rostro sin muchas ganas de levantarme. Seguramente Osomatsu lo sabía todo, y ahora sólo recibiría reclamos sobre que no debo sentir algo por mi hermano menor, pero con lo último, dudaba que se repitieran las cosas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Osomatsu entró con una bolsa de papas. Puse los ojos en blanco y me levanté para salir al tejado. Odiaba salir al tejado, pero era el único lugar donde no habría otro clon.

—Alto ahí. —Dijo mientras abría la ventana. Le ignoré y saqué un pie de la habitación. —Pajerovski. —Me giré hacia él, levanté el dedo medio. Sonrió y abrió la bolsa. —¿Qué haces? ¿Me tienes miedo?

—Déjame tranquilo —Me senté en la ventana listo para salir. —Tengo mucho en que pensar.

—Escucha. —Voltee a verle de reojo, tratando de ser frío. Él sólo sonreía con su estúpida sonrisa contagiosa. —No sé que esté pasando, pero es obvio que hiciste algo para molestar a Ichimatsu.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que fui yo? —Me giré, aún sentado en la ventana. —Ichimatsu siempre está de mal humor.

—Estar de mal humor es una desventaja de ser Ichimatsu, cierto, pero normalmente no se enojaría de esa forma. —Tomó una papa y la metió a su boca. —Verás, Choromatsu, quizás seas el más inteligente de todos nosotros, pero aquí quien sabe todo de ustedes soy yo. —Sonrió con una estúpida superioridad y comió otra papa.

—¿Puedes dejar de hablarme sin estar comiendo papas a la vez?

—Nunca. —Rió y volvió a comer. —Lo que quiero decir, Pajerovski, es que sé que Ichimatsu siente algo por ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Y también sé que le besaste.

Lo miré, pero no podía negar las cosas ciertas.

—Me da igual, no me molesta. Son mis hermanos, los aceptaré con todo y fetiches extraños. —Se encogió de hombros, tirando papas al suelo que seguramente a mi me tocaría limpiar. —Pero algo que no aceptaré es que jueguen con sus sentimientos, ni siquiera si el que lo hace es otro de mis hermanos.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

—¿Entonces por qué lo besaste si no te gusta de esa forma? —Me miró serio esta vez. —¡Es tú hermano! ¡Choromatsu, él es una persona! Puede que sea el más idiota de todos, pero incluso yo sé que jugar con los sentimientos de otros es un asco.

—¡No lo hago!

—¡Entonces, demuéstralo!


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo 4**

 **Choromatsu**

Pasó una semana completa después de la cena, y no hice nada para arreglar las cosas con Ichimatsu. ¡Pero es que había sido una tontería! Un beso en la mejilla era un simple beso en la mejilla. No era sexo ni nada parecido. Ichimatsu había sido demasiado dramático, y quizás yo había sido algo desconsiderado, pero no tenía que reaccionar de esa manera, era molesto, agotador y simplemente irritante.

Miré a Ichimatsu al otro lado de la habitación, arrinconado con un gato sobre sus piernas. Jyushimatsu estaba frente a él, recostado en el suelo boca abajo, jugando también con el minino. Puse mis ojos en blanco, irritado. En todo este tiempo, Ichimatsu ni siquiera volteaba a verme, incluso aceptó salir con Karamatsu el día que nos quedaríamos solos en casa.

Volví a echarle el ojo, sin poder concentrarme en el artículo de Nyaa-chan, y esperé a que volteara a verme. Y lo hizo, le sonreí tímido y me alzó el dedo medio. Jyushimatsu comenzó a reírse y dijo entre sus carcajadas "No seas tan malo con Choromatsu-niisan".

Solté un pesado suspiro y me levanté del suelo para tirar la revista con fuerza al suelo, y salí de la habitación azotando la puerta, completamente irritado. Bajé los escalones dando pisotones y murmurando maldiciones. Estaba molesto, realmente molesto.

Osomatsu no hizo sólo que me sintiera fastidiado, haciendo que aceptara la verdad de que mis comentarios habían sido algo hirientes, sino que también me dio un límite para arreglar las cosas con Ichimatsu, o él tendría que intervenir. Pero de igual forma, realmente quería arreglarlas.

No había pasado ni siquiera un mes de haberme besado con Ichimatsu, pero sentía como si las cosas fueran realmente eternas. Cuando podía verlo a mi lado mientras comíamos, tenía la curiosidad si de besarle en los labios, me correspondería. Con sólo pensarlo, mis mejillas se encendían y me entraba una terrible ansiedad.

Quería besarle. Realmente quería hacerlo. No por calmar un deseo excitante, lo sabría si eso en verdad fuera la razón. Las cosas son obvias, cuando besas a alguien, siempre queda un rastro de esa persona en ti. En este caso, quizás Ichimatsu había dejado la mitad de él en mí, pero no era suficiente, yo lo quería completamente. Lo necesitaba completamente. Reaccioné cuando Todomatsu hizo señas delante de mi cara con su mano y me miraba extrañado. Aún me encontraba en las escaleras, y él comenzó a reír.

— ¿En qué diablos pensabas, Choromatsu-niisan? —Le miré irritado y cuando quise bajar, bloqueó mi camino moviéndose delante de mí. — ¿Pasa algo interesante?

—No, nada interesante. Todomatsu, déjame pasar...

—Yo sé que tú lo sabes. —Él se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, esa clase de sonrisa que resalta su asquerosa astucia. Y digo asquerosa, porque nos ha metido en problemas miles de veces. —Ichimatsu-niisan oculta algo desde hace varios meses, ha estado sospechoso desde entonces; sonriéndole a la nada, comiendo menos, hablando entre susurros con Jyushimatsu.—Miré a Todomatsu unos segundos pensando en ello; pero en realidad no había notado eso en Ichimatsu. Quizás no ponía tanta atención.

—No lo he notado, y no sé de qué hablas. — Le contesté y lo moví con mi brazo para seguir bajando. —A demás, ¿por qué me preguntas a mí? No es como si yo fuera el hermano favorito de ese sujeto.

—Porque ese sujeto, el día que se quedaron atascados en la lluvia, habló por el teléfono con alguien temprano en la mañana. ¡Ichimatsu-niisan no habla con nadie que no sea uno de nosotros o nuestros padres! —Me detuve y giré para verlo con el ceño fruncido. —Él salió con alguien, y tú fuiste el único que lo vio fuera de casa ese día.

—Yo no salí con Ichimatsu ese día. —Aunque ahora quería sabe quién había sido. —Si estás tan necesitado de saber quién fue, ¿por qué no sólo le preguntas?

— ¡Porque Ichimatsu-niisan esquiva las preguntas! Y seguramente Osomatsu-niisan lo sabe, pero mantiene el secreto. Ese maldito idiota. —Me tensé un poco y miré hacia el suelo. No me parecía muy bueno que Todomatsu supiera de Ichimatsu y yo.

—No lo sé, Todomatsu. Y tampoco tengo idea de qué sea. —Rasqué mi cabeza y seguí bajando. —Pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

 **. . . . .**

—¿Y bien? —Me sonrió Osomatsu desde la mesa. Yo veía la televisión sin mucho ánimo, de cabeza, recostado en el suelo. Osomatsu tenía uno de los audífonos puestos y podía escuchar a The Strokes hasta donde estaba. — ¿Cómo vas con Ichimatsu?

—Vas a quedarte sordo. —Contesté sin voltear a verle. —Deberías de bajarle el volumen a la música. —Escuché como se puso de pie, y segundos después se recostaba a mi lado. Los dos ahora estábamos boca arriba, pero no voltee a verlo, seguí viendo la aburrida programación policíaca.

—Ya ha pasado una semana. —Sonrió y subió el volumen. —Y la forma en que te mira incluso me da miedo. Sabes, no me gustaría ser atacado por el gatito.

—También deberías de cambiar la canción. Has escuchado _You only live once_ al menos quince veces.

—Y también se ve en la tuya. ¿A caso el increíble Choromatsu no ha sido capaz de hablar con su amado?

—Siempre escuchas la misma música una y otra vez. Deberías buscar nueva.

—Pronto te quedarás sin qué contestar para evitar el tema. —Tomó el teléfono y por fin cambió de canción; bajó el volumen. — ¿Cuándo intentarás arreglar las cosas?

—No sé cómo hacerlo. —Le miré de reojo, estaba entretenido con su lista de canciones. —Por si no lo recuerdas nunca he estado con alguien, y no tengo idea de qué hacer... Por cierto, Osomatsu, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro. —Separó la vista del teléfono y giró su cuerpo hacia mí. —Pregunta lo que quieras a tu Oniisan. —Entorné los ojos y me giré quedando boca abajo, apoyándome sobre mis codos para poder verlo mejor. Lo que había dicho Todomatsu me había estado molestando desde temprano en la mañana, y aunque seguramente no sería nada importante, me agobiaba la curiosidad.

—Totty mencionó algo sobre Ichimatsu. Que él ocultaba cosas. —Osomatsu asintió. — ¿Sabes de qué se trata? —Me miró unos segundos y asintió.

—Sí. —Volvió a tumbarse en el suelo. —Pero hay cosas que son mejor no comentarlas. ¿Por qué no sólo arreglas las cosas con él? Sinceramente es cansado tener que soportar sus auras de incomodidad y odio mutuo en los desayunos.

—Tsk. ¿A qué se refería todo este tiempo Todomatsu? Habla, Inutilmatsu.

—Hm... —Pasó un dedo por debajo de su barbilla, sonriendo y fingiendo pensar las cosas. Miró hacia arriba y asintió antes de hablar. —Eso no es de tu interés, Choromatsu.

—Lo es.

—No, no lo es. Haré que los chicos salgan esta noche. —Dijo antes de que pudiera contestar. —Te ayudaré a que puedas arreglarte con Ichimatsu, ¿de acuerdo? —Cerré mi boca y miré hacia el suelo un poco pensativo. Quizás era mejor olvidar el tema de Todomatsu, así que sólo asentí. — ¡Muy bien, Choromatsu! —Revolvió mis cabellos como normalmente lo hacía con Ichimatsu, le miré extrañado y sólo me sonrió. —Aprovéchalo bien.

 **. . . . .**

— ¡Ichimatchu! —Osomatsu se lanzó a abrazar al menor antes de salir de casa e Ichimatsu sólo le vio sin mucho interés. —Quiero que te portes bien con Choropajerovski, ¿entendido?

—Niisan, vayámonos ya. —Gritó Todomatsu sentado en la entrada, colocándose los zapatos. —Llevas media hora diciendo que llegaremos tarde y te pones a dar grandes despedidas como si fuéramos a irnos un mes entero.

—Oh, es que me apena tanto no haber ganado suficientes boletos para ellos. —Me guiñó el ojo con una enorme sonrisa. —Prometo ir con ustedes al circo cuando vuelva a tener dinero. —Puso una mano en su pecho y se separó de Ichimatsu. —Palabra de hermano mayor.

—Bueno, pero si no hay suficiente yo puedo comprar... —Osomatsu, aún con su sonrisa, golpeó a Karamatsu en el estómago.

—Lo que Karamatsu quiere decir que es no tenemos suficiente dinero. —Se giró a ver al segundo, mientras se sostenía su estómago. Jyushimatsu comenzó a reírse mientras imitaba la posición de Karamatsu. —¿No, Karamatsu?

—S-sí... brother.

— ¡En ese caso, nos vamos! —Gritó Osomatsu, abrazando a Todomatsu quien soltó un quejido, pero también abrazó al mayor. —Cuiden bien la casa, ninis.

Y dicho esto, salió. Escuchamos sus gritos, mientras veíamos a la puerta, hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente como para que fuera imposible. Volteamos a vernos durante largos segundos; le sonreí un poco a Ichimatsu, sólo entornó los ojos en respuesta y caminó hacia las escaleras. Solé un bufido y caminé hacia él, pero apresuró sus pasos y subió los escalones de dos en dos.

—Ichimatsu, necesitamos hablar.

—Déjame en paz, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo mientras terminaba de subir los escalones e iba a la habitación. Llegué hasta el segundo piso y lo perseguí, tomándole del suéter. Volteó a verme y me dio un empujón, que me hizo tropezar y caer al suelo, me miró unos segundos y tomó un largo respiro. —No estoy enojado contigo, no... —Desvió su mirada y mordió sus labios reteniendo las palabras. —Choromatsu-niisan, simplemente no tengo muchas ganas de charlar contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, dame mi tiempo.

 **. . . . .**

 _Dame mi tiempo. Dame mi tiempo. Dame mi tiempo._ ¿Cuánto era eso? En el tiempo de Ichimatsu, quizás toda una vida. Resoplé, sentado en la mesa de la cocina y oculté mi rostro en el hueco que creaban mis brazos sobre la mesa. Ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que Osomatsu y los demás habían salido, y yo no había podido arreglar las cosas.

Alcé un poco mi rostro, dejando mis ojos al descubierto para ver la pequeña gotera de la llave del lavamanos; la angustia de no haber podido haber hecho nada, porque ya estaba rendido, me hacía ver divertida la secuencia con la que caían las gotas. Era todo, Osomatsu me mataría, yo me volvería loco e Ichimatsu seguiría pensando las cosas.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí al refrigerador para buscar una cerveza. Papá siempre las "escondía" debajo de las verduras; si creía que mamá no las notaba, o que nosotros no las encontraríamos, estaba loco.

—Dame mi tiempo... —Murmuré. Abrí la lata y le di un amargo trago, dirigiéndome hacia el patio trasero para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Corrí la puerta a un lado y dejé la lata sobre el suelo para sentarme y dejar colgando los pies. —Es lo más tonto que pudiste decir. ¿Por qué no sólo sonreímos y arreglamos las cosas? —Di otro sorbo, antes de recostarme en el frío suelo de madera y traté de relajarme viendo las estrellas de la noche. —Quizás sea un idiota. Pero tú eres más idiota. —Intenté dar otro trago a la lata, derramando un poco en mi mejilla. La dejé a un lado y saqué el teléfono celular de mi bolsillo, lamiendo mi mejilla antes de que las gotas siguieran bajando por mi piel.

Busqué entre mi lista de canciones alguna que pudiera calmarme un poco, pero ni una llamaba mi atención. Bufé y tecleé el aleatorio para simplemente olvidarme de todo. Estaba molesto por todo. Por haber dejado que ella me besara la mejilla aunque no hubiera sido la gran cosa, de no ser un buen hermano mayor, de quererlo de una manera distinta a los demás, porque no me dirigía la palabra y porque ni siquiera tenía la capacidad para hacerlo hablar conmigo.

El ukelele resonó entre el silencio de la noche y yo. La peor canción que pudo haber escogido el teléfono pudo haber sido esa, pero no quise cambiarla.

—Wise men say only fools rush in. —Comencé a tararear junto con la música y di otro trago antes de continuar. —...I can't help falling in love with you. —Eres un idiota, pensé. —Shall I stay, would it be a sin. If I can't help falling in love with you. —Cubrí mi rostro con mis brazos, mientras que la brisa del otoño movía mi cabello. Dejé que la música siguiera sonando por un largo rato hasta que llegara el siguiente coro. —Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be. —Sonreí un poco ya calmado, y tomé de nuevo el teléfono. —Take my hand, take my whole life too. Cause' I can't help falling in love with you.

—No eres bueno cantando. —Di un sobresalto y miré hacia la puerta. Ichimatsu estaba recargado sobre ella con uno de mis suéteres anchos, y el suyo puesto. Puse mala cara y miré hacia otro lado. Escuché sus pasos acercándose y se sentó al lado de mi cabeza. —Lo siento,... creo que no te he tratado muy bien. —Extendió el suéter hacia mí. Lo miré unos segundos y lo tomé. Me senté correctamente y comencé a ponérmelo. —No soy muy bueno manejando mis celos...

—Creo que si realmente sintieras que debes disculparte por tu mal comportamiento hacia mi, ya lo hubieras hecho con los dos demás. —Voltee a verlo, y nos soltamos riendo, tomé el teléfono y detuve la canción. —Lamento haber hecho como si las cosas no significaran nada.

— ¿Estamos bien? —Extendí mi mano hacia él, e inmediatamente entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. No dejé de verlas, sino hasta que asentí y regresé la mirada a su rostro.

—Lo estamos. —Miré hacia dentro de la casa.

—Aún estamos solos, Choromatsu-niisan. —Dijo con una leve sonrisa. —No tienes por qué cuidar si viene alguien o no.

Asentí un poco divertido, y rasqué mi cabeza. Increíblemente la tranquilidad ahora me parecía preciada. El frío de la noche, Can't falling in love, un poco de cerveza. Ichimatsu. Los chicos fuera, todo era acogedor. Quería que el tiempo se detuviera, o al menos que esos minutos se alargaran a horas. Escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse y a Jyushimatsu soltar un enorme grito buscando a Ichimatsu. Los dos miramos incómodos hacia casa.

Ichimatsu soltó mi mano y se puso de pie delante de mí. Me giré a verlo y nos sonreímos mutuamente de nuevo. Osomatsu me llamó esta vez a mí, y antes de alguno de los chicos viniera a buscarnos al patio, Ichimatsu se agachó para plantar un beso sobre mis labios. Me rodeó con sus brazos, e hice lo mismo. Se separó un poco, viéndome sonrojado y volvió a besarme.

—Interesante. —Escuchamos a Osomatsu detrás de nosotros. Ichimatsu alzó su cabeza y yo sólo me giré un poco. Tenía una sonrisa irónica y estaba de brazos cruzado, con el cabello lleno de confeti. —Siempre me había preguntado cómo se vería el besarme a mí mismo.

—Eres una basura. —Dijo Ichimatsu y Osomatsu sólo soltó una carcajada. Se separó de mí y subió al piso de la casa para entrar. —Sólo cállate, niisan.

—Lo haré. —Sonrió, esta vez Todomatsu asomó su rostro, volteando a verme.

—Le diré a papá que tomaste una de sus cervezas.

—Oh, pequeño demonio. —Le abrazó Osomatsu y talló sus nudillos contra su cabeza, haciendo que los dos volvieran a entrar. Entorné los ojos y me quedé unos minutos sentado sobre el suelo dando vueltas al teléfono entre mis manos. Sonreí, con el corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza. Cubrí mis ojos, completamente avergonzado y sintiendo en calor en mis mejillas. Poco a poco sentía como me enamoraba de él.

Era aterrador.

 **. . . . .**

— ¡Choromatsu-niisan! —Escuché como Ichimatsu aceleraba sus pasos detrás de mí. Me giré para esperar a que me alcanzara. En sus manos tenía el bote donde guardaba sus productos de limpieza y su toalla; lucía cansado pero con una extraña sonrisa reconfortante. —No encontraba mi esponja; alguien la tomó y la dejó en el baño de papá.

—Puedo asegurarte que no he sido yo. —En cuanto estuvo a mi lado, seguimos andando en dirección hacia los baños públicos, cubriéndonos un poco el frío con el calor mutuo y nuestras manos haciendo fricción sobre nuestros brazos. Los chicos iban caminando de nuevo más adelante de nosotros y soltando de vez en cuando carcajadas. Sonreí un poco nostálgico, recordando lo tontos que seguíamos siendo a pesar de haber crecido tanto.

—Nissan, sobre lo que te he dicho el otro día...—Voltee a verlo. Estaba cabizbajo, con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas. Abrazó con fuerza el pequeño traste y encogió un poco los hombros. —Quiero ir contigo a ese viaje.

— ¿El viaje de Shirakawa-go? ¿No crees que es muy costoso?—Volví la vista hacia el frente. —A demás, has dicho que querías ir con Jyushimatsu en primer lugar. Respeta las decisiones que has tomado y cumple con ellas.

—Eres complicado y un idiota. Quizás lo seas más que Osomatsu-niisan... Sólo lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿de acuerdo?—Adelantó sus pasos y se giró, caminado en reversa. —No me gusta insistir, y no rogaré por tu respuesta, pero por el amor de Dios, satanás, buda o baal, quien sea que exista, dime que sí, ¿de acuerdo?—Volvió a girarse y corrió hacia los demás.

— ¡Ichimatsu!

— ¡Es tu decisión!—Volvió a girarse y sonrió. —Ya he esperado demasiado, así que apresúrate.

 **. . . . .**

—Vayan. —Había dejado pasar una semana entera sin darle una contestación a Ichimatsu, y él no me había presionado en ningún momento. Pero analizando el comportamiento de Osomatsu durante los tres últimos días, deduje que Ichimatsu le contaba absolutamente todo. Era incómodo, mucho más porque sabía que Osomatsu no era alguien de saber guardar secretos. Me impresionaba la confianza que Ichimatsu podía depositarle.

— ¿Puedes dejarte de meter en las relaciones románticas de tus hermanos, Osomatsu-niisan? Es molesto.

— ¡Es que hace tiempo que no sucedía nada interesante en este lugar! —Sonrió y se acomodó a un lado de mi en el sofá. Me encontraba releyendo una de las revistas del mes pasado, ya que me había quedado sin material para entretenerme. —Vamos, hasta yo estoy emocionado.

—Ahorró para ir con Jyushimatsu, si quiere ir, que vaya con él.

— ¿Con Jyushi... —Voltee a verle confundido por su bajo tono de voz, y luego se sobresaltó. —¡Sí, sí! ¡Pero a él no le importará!

— ¿Qué fue esa actitud tan extraña? —Fruncí el ceño y me dio un golpe en la cabeza. — ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede!?

—Sólo hazlo, Choromatsu. —Me sonrió y me abrazó, deslizando el índice por debajo de su nariz. —Seguro que se divertirán.

—Tu actitud me inquieta... —Le miré un poco desorientado, pero asentí. —Iré, pero deja de meterte donde no te llaman.

— ¡Lo haré, lo haré! —Volvió a sonreír. —Más vale que la pasen bien, porque desperdiciar tal cantidad de dinero que bien podría ser para comprar un barril de alcohol, me parece abominable.

—Tú eres abominable, y monstruoso. Terrorífico y un completo idiota.

 **. . . . .**

La mañana siguiente había amanecido fresca. El cielo avisaba de otra enorme tormenta y todos estábamos en casa. Entré a la cocina para prepararme un chocolate caliente y me encontré con Ichimatsu, sentado en la mesa, jugando en el 3DS que Totty había comprado apenas una semana atrás y que casualmente había reportado como perdido hacía dos días.

Pasé a su lado y revolví su cabello, sin voltear a verle. Abrí la alacena, tomé la taza y dejé todo sobre la barra de la cocina. Me giré un poco para ver a Ichimatsu con una paleta en su boca que paseaba de un lado a otro, y uno de sus gatos se subía a la mesa para observar lo que a Ichimatsu tanto le absorbía el alma.

Él le enseñó la pantalla y el gato maulló, comenzando a lamer la mejilla del menor. Sonreí enternecido cuando rio y él acarició su cabeza. Me giré para continuar con mi chocolate y eché el polvo dentro de la taza y fui hasta el refrigerador.

—Ichimatsu. —Busqué la leche, y en cuanto la tomé regresé con mi taza. Escuché un "hm" por respuesta. — ¿Cuántos días son del viaje? —Hubo un silencio de al menos un minuto. Terminé de mezclar el polvo con la leche y abrí el microondas.

—Tres días, dos noches. —Respondió. Me di cuenta que había parado de jugar cuando escuché los botones y el joystick moviéndose de nuevo. —Pero la promoción terminará pronto.

—Vamos. —Teclee iniciar en el microondas y me giré, recargando mi cuerpo en la barra. —Quiero ir contigo, vamos. —Escuchamos la lluvia que comenzó a caer en la ventana de la cocina y nos giramos a ver hacia fuera. Regresé la vista hacia él y en cuanto hizo lo mismo que yo, asintió.

—Vayámonos hoy.

— ¡¿Hoy!?

— Sí. Hoy.

— ¿Por qué no esperamos a mañana?

—Porque eres malo mintiendo y le dirás todo a los demás. No tengo tanto dinero. —Cerró el juego y lo guardó en su bolsillo. —Les dejaremos una nota. Pero nos iremos hoy.

Lo miré no muy convencido, pero me encogí de hombros y asentí.

—Arregla tus cosas. Nos iremos a las seis.

 **. . . . .**

—Bien, ¿qué escribiremos?

— ¿Escribir qué?—Cerró la cremallera de su pequeña maleta y volteó a verme.

—Dijiste que dejaríamos una nota, y no podemos irnos así nada más.

—Entonces escribe esto. —Arrebató el plumón de mi mano y me hizo a un lado para comenzar a escribir en la hoja del cuaderno. Eché un ojo y solté una carcajada al leer la única frase que había puesto. —Bien, vayámonos antes de que lleguen los demás. Sólo tenemos unos segundos.

—El taxi aún no llega.

—A la mierda el taxi, Choromatsu-niisan. —Tomó mi mano. —Ya quiero irme lejos para poder estar solamente contigo. Correremos.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan romántico?

—Soy peor que Mierdamatsu. Pero no vayas a decirle.

—No quiero conocer esa faceta tuya.

—Yo tampoco, me aterroriza.

Planté un beso en su mejilla. Escuchamos como el taxi llegó al frente de la casa y asomamos nuestros rostros por la puerta de la entrada, la lluvia no paraba aún y empapaba nuestra ropa sólo con el soplo de la brisa. Tomamos nuestros paraguas, aunque sólo abrimos uno de ellos. Nos miramos a los ojos y respiramos profundo. Le sonreí.

—Huyamos, Choromatsu-niisan.

—Huyamos.

 **. . . . .**

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro en el tren. Tardó apenas unos minutos en comenzar a avanzar y a alejarse fuera de la ciudad. Recordé lo que habíamos puesto en la nota antes de irnos y solté una pequeña risa, un poco divertido por los pequeños ratos que teníamos Ichimatsu y yo, y que no había pasado nunca antes de aquel día. Pasar un tiempo lejos de la familia era tan relajante, que podía sentir una carga liberada de mi pecho. Esto era un secreto entre Ichimatsu y yo, y nadie podría arruinarlo. Ni siquiera Osomatsu.

Después de unas cuantos minutos de viaje, Ichimatsu estaba muy tranquilo mirando por la ventana hasta casi caer dormido, y de vez en cuando me lanzaba pequeñas miradas; seguramente creyendo que yo no las notaría. Abrí mi bolso sacando un libro que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca justo antes de venir para al menos poder entretenerme con algo, "Las mil historias del caballero de armadura roja" de Frank Voltaire, interesante si te gustan las novelas de fantasía. Me recargué en el respaldo a un lado de la ventana y comencé a leer.

—Choromatsu-niisan. —Giré a ver a Ichimatsu, quien estaba ya recostado en el sillón. Reí al notar lo poco que le importaba que le llamaran la atención. Aunque, seguramente quien debía llamarle la atención debería ser yo. —Debes despertarme cuando lleguemos.

—Claro. —Le sonreí, y cerró sus ojos para por fin dormir.

Me desilusionaba un poco que tuviera más ganas de dormir que de platicar conmigo. No era que yo tuviera muchas ganas de platicar, pero un pequeño esfuerzo al menos no haría daño. De igual manera, Ichimatsu era Ichimatsu. El rey del cero esfuerzo. Seguí con mi lectura un tiempo más, mis ojos dolían un poco. Los cerré unos segundos, pensando que realmente quería llegar pronto, tenía ganas de recostarme un largo rato con Ichimatsu. Y quizás... besarnos por un buen tiempo.

Quería llenarlo de besos completamente. Sus brazos, su cuello, sus labios. Cada centímetro de piel me llamaba con deseo y yo tenía que abstenerme a eso. Era gracioso pensar que Karamatsu casi nos atrapaba aquella vez que estábamos en una posición bastante íntima, y no fue hasta minutos después que me di cuenta del enorme error que probablemente habríamos cometido. Pero... no podía negar que en su momento no quería detenerme.

Me sonrojé pensando en la manera que nos tocábamos y en la forma en la que no podíamos encontrar otra manera de entregarnos uno al otro. Pero era tonto, sí sabíamos cuál era la forma. Quizás teníamos miedo de nunca poder detenernos. O quizás ese sólo era mi miedo. Ni siquiera pudimos hablar muy bien entre los dos después de eso, y casi arruino las cosas por completo.

Seguí recordando cada detalle. Las mordidas en el hombro, los movimientos de nuestras caderas, el sentir su miembro contra mi cuerpo y sentir el mio contra el suyo, a pesar de tener la ropa puesta era demasiado excitante. Me removí dándole la espalda a Ichimatsu en cuanto sentí un pequeño apretón en mis pantalones. Odiaría que supiera que pienso en cosas morbosas mientras él duerme tranquilamente, y que los pensamientos morbosos fueran precisamente de él.

Pero no podía parar de pensarlas. Me habría gustado simplemente haber quitado su ropa y lamer cada centímetro de su pecho, o quizás haberlo apretujado contra la pared mientras nos besamos. Incluso habría estado bien haber metido mi mano en sus pantalones.

Tenía que detenerme. Cada vez sentía más apretado el pantalón y estaba seguro que sería difícil bajar esa erección. Tomé el libro y me senté correctamente, encogiendo mis piernas esperando que Ichimatsu no lo notara. Quizás leer un poco me haría pensar en otras cosas.

 **. . . . .**

Miré el reloj de mi mano, casi era hora de bajar. Me incliné hasta alcanzar a Ichimatsu y le toqué la mejilla, esperando que eso lo despertara. Claro que era estúpido pensar que lo haría. Me levanté dejando el libro aun lado, y me acerqué, arrodillándome. Sonreí un poco por lo tierno que podía verse de esa manera.

—Ichimatsu... —Le llamé en un susurro. Ni siquiera me respondió. Besé su mejilla y volví a llamarlo. —Es hora de levantarse. —No se movió. Seguí depositando pequeños besos en su mejilla, estaba tan adicto a él que podría besarle el resto del día. Sentí como se movió y abrió uno de sus ojos, entre-dormido. —Vamos, llegaremos pronto. —Planté un beso en sus labios y otro en su nariz. —Levántate.

Asintió adormilado y comenzó a levantarse poco a poco, con la mitad de la ropa completamente arrugada. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y soltó un bostezo. Volví a sentarme en mi asiento y miré la ventana, observando como aparecían pequeñas cabañas justo antes de llegar. Ichimatsu se levantó y se sentó a mi lado, recargándose sobre mi. Lo miré enternecido y planté un beso en su cabeza.

Esperamos al menos cinco minutos más, en silencio, hasta llegar a la estación. Nos levantamos, tomando las dos pequeñas maletas, y salimos. El tren esperaba poco en esta estación, así que tuvimos que apresurarnos. Bajamos con cuidado, y aseguré que Ichimatsu llevara todo y no hubiera olvidado nada.

— ¿Dónde está tu libro? —Me preguntó Ichimatsu, caminando por delante de mí. Alcé la pequeña mochila y me sonrió como respuesta y regresó su vista al frente.

— ¿No tenías nada fuera de tu maleta? —Le pregunté, por fin fuera del vagón, nos movimos para que la gente pudiera seguir saliendo. —Espero no hayas olvidado nada porque no podremos regresar.

—Te comportas como un novio, Choromatsu. —Sólo reí y se volteó para plantar un beso en mis labios. Algunas chicas rieron cuando pasaron por un lado de nosotros, pero Ichimatsu las ignoró, yo en cambio apenas las miré.

—Digamos que soy algo así. —Él abrió un poco más sus ojos, notándose sorprendido. Aun sonriendo, puse en blanco mis ojos y besé su mejilla sonrojada. —Vayámonos ya.

 **. . . . .**

Entramos a la cabaña mirando todo al rededor. Se veía bastante acogedor y a la vez moderno. Las paredes eran madera completa y había fotografías del bosque en todos los muebles. Estaba bastante cálido a pesar del frío que hacía afuera y tuvimos que quitarnos uno de nuestros suéteres. Ichimatsu pasó por mi lado arrastrando la pequeña maleta y entró hasta la otra división de la cabaña. Caminé hacia uno de los sofás que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, frente a un televisor plasma y deslicé mi mano por la tela notando lo suave que era. Me relajé unos segundos, cerrando mis ojos y disfrutando del olor a pino.

Dejé la mochila en el mismo sillón y entré hacia donde fue Ichimatsu. Estaba recostado sobre una cama que se veía realmente cómoda, Ichimatsu se hundía como si fuera una almohada llena de plumas y sonreía sonrojado, seguramente por la sensación. Caminé hasta donde estaba él y me tiré a su lado.

—Este lugar es increíble. —Solté estirando mis brazos y acomodándome en el colchón. Giré y me puse sobre él, dejando un beso sobre sus labios. — ¿A dónde iremos primero?

—Hm... —Me miró unos segundos, pensativo. — ¿Qué tal si vamos al bosque? En el boletín decía que daban un tour muy bueno. —Estiró la mano y alcanzó su mochila, revolvió un poco sus cosas y sacó el boletín, poniéndolo en medio de nuestros rostros. —Sí,... hay puentes colgantes, vistas, ah... tú sabes, ardillas y esas cosas.

— ¿Camellos? —Reí y me levanté para acomodar la ropa en los cajones. Ichimatsu me miró confundido y negó.

—Creía que sabías de geografía. —Me dijo. Tomé una camiseta y la acomodé en forma de pelota para lanzarla a su cara.

—Bromeo, tonto. —Le sonreí.

Seguí sacando la ropa de la maleta y la llevé al primer cajón del mueble. Escuché como Ichimatsu se movía en las cobijas de la cama y tuve que mirarlo de reojo con un poco de curiosidad. Se había quitado los zapatos y se deslizó por debajo de la sábana y se cubrió escondiendo todo su cuerpo. Su cabello apenas y salía. Era jodidamente tentador, ahora estábamos solos, sin los demás que pudieran interrumpirnos. Ichimatsu sacó su cabeza de las sabanas y apenas me miró.

—Quiero ir a tomar un poco. Hay un bar no muy lejos de aquí.

—Creía que preferías el té. —Le dije terminando con mi maleta. Fui hasta la cómoda para tomar la de él.

—Lo prefiero. —Dijo. Estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo y soltó un fuerte suspiro. —Pero tengo ganas de un trago. Aunque estoy muy cansado por el viaje...

—Entonces duerme un poco. —Abrí el segundo cajón y abrí la maleta de Ichimatsu para ordenar su ropa. Mucha de ella estaba echa un desastre. —Si estás cansado es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Temprano en la mañana haremos lo que sea juntos, ¿te parece? —Dejé la ropa y me voltee, recargándome en el mueble.

—No... Quiero salir contigo esta noche. —Se sentó sobre el colchón y soltó un largo bostezo que dejó salir unas pequeñas lágrimas. —No desperdiciaré ni un sólo minuto.

—No es para tanto, tenemos una vida entera. —Ichimatsu me miró un poco sorprendido y sonrió, asintiendo mientras se cubría de nuevo con las sábanas. Reí un poco divertido por su reacción, y caminé hacia la cama, tomando asiento al lado de él. —Vale, me encantaría tomar un trago contigo.

 **. . . . .**

Ichimatsu tomó una simple camisa con el estampado de un gato en su centro y trató de plancharla un poco con sus manos, yo en cambio ordené un poco mi cabello y fajé mi camisa antes de salir.

Cerró la puerta y guardó la llave en su bolsillo, tomando una bocanada de aire antes de bajar por los escalones de delante de la casa. Frente a nosotros sólo había la bajada de una colina, que llevaba a otra cabaña donde al parecer se hospedaban algunas chicas con sus parejas. Miramos un poco el alboroto que hacían mientras bebían alcohol y sólo nos encogimos de hombros.

De todos modos no era la dirección que tomaríamos, sino hacia el otro lado, que estaba completamente abarrotado de pinos realmente altos y otra cabaña a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la nuestra. Ichimatsu cubrió bien sus brazos con un suéter que llevaba puesto y subió el gorro hacia su cabeza. A pesar de que la noche era realmente fría, sentí que no era lo suficiente para cubrirse, pero de todos modos Ichimatsu se negó a usar su abrigo pensando que el alcohol terminaría calentando su cuerpo.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección al pueblo, ya que las cabañas estaban un poco alejadas para procurar hacer sentir "en paz" a sus clientes; y ambos comenzamos a bajar por el camino cubierto de césped y pequeñas piedras, me acerqué a Ichimatsu y busqué su mano hasta entrelazar nuestros dedos, dejando pequeñas caricias en el dorso de su mano.

—Me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás.

—Seguro que ni siquiera han llegado a casa. Habían mencionado algo sobre una partida de videojuegos contra unos amigos de Osomatsu, tú sabes que los amigos que se consigue Osomatsu no son de lo más sobrios.

—Creía que a ti te gustaba ir. —Dijo, mientras daba un apretón a mi mano.

—Bueno, sí... pero tenía ganas de estar contigo. —Voltee a verle con una sonrisa. — ¿Tú no?

—Hm... —Miró hacia el lado contrario, pero pude notar una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Me reí y apoyé mi nariz contra su cabeza, depositando un beso en su cabello. — ¿Piensas emborracharte? Espero que no, te dejaré tirado sobre la barra del cantinero si lo haces.

— ¿Serías capaz? —Sonrió y negó. Miré al frente visualizando por fin el letrero del bar.

—Claro que no.

—Cuando eres bondadoso, me das miedo.

—Cuando no actúas como una madre, me aterrorizas.

—Oye... —Voltee a verle. —Yo no actúo como una madre.

Volteó a verme frunciendo el ceño, y sólo solté un bufido.

—No soy una madre. —Escuché como reía y se detuvo en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta.

—Haré como que no.

 **. . . . .**

El bar estaba completamente lleno de gente. Ichimatsu por un momento se vio incómodo, pero cuando sujeté fuerte su mano, entró detrás de mí y nos dirigimos a la barra para ordenar un poco de sake, esquivando a todas las personas, que bailaban por todo el lugar. Debía admitir, que esta clase de sitios se parecían más a los que concurrirían Osomatsu, Todomatsu, y tal vez, Karamatsu, pero nosotros nos veíamos como completos extraños.

Fue al paso de los tragos, donde comenzamos a sentirnos más familiarizados, y aunque quise bailar un poco, Ichimatsu no hizo más que negarse completamente a hacerlo. Era un poco fastidioso no poder desenvolverte como realmente quieres hacerlo. Pedí otro vaso de sake y el bartender me sirvió un poco más.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunté acercándome a su oído. Asintió y miró hacia debajo de su asiento, dirigí la vista hacia donde él lo hacía, pero no había nada y le miré confundido.

—Iré al baño. —Se levantó de su asiento y sólo pude asentir, viendo cómo se alejaba. Le miré un poco extrañado por su actitud tan seria, pero terminé encogiéndome de hombros.

Tomé mi teléfono, y desbloquee la pantalla para encontrarme con un mensaje de Osomatsu. _"¡Se han ido sin decirme nada! ¡Son de lo peor! Yo también quería ir_ ", sonreí un poco divertido y tomé otro trago para comenzar a contestar.

" _Ese era el punto, inutilmatsu_ ". Lo envié y esperé unos cuantos segundos a que contestara.

" _¿Se están divirtiendo? ¿Cómo está el gatito?_ ಥmಥ _¿Qué están haciendo?_ ", esperé unos segundos para contestar y me giré esperando que Ichimatsu regresara, pero no le veía por ningún lado.

"Estamos en un bar. Ichimatsu ha ido al baño. ¿Todo está bien en casa?", envié.

" _Karamatsu se ha emborrachado demasiado y ha vomitado en el futón, todo es un asco y Todomatsu no deja de gritar. ¡Está furioso!, pero eso lo hace divertido, supongo que hoy iremos a invadir el cuarto de mamá_ _ヽ_ _('_ _)_ _ノ_ ".

" _No metan a mamá en sus cosas. Usen toallas y duerman en el suelo_ ", contesté. Eché otro vistazo sin ver a Ichimatsu en el lugar. Fruncí el ceño y envié el mensaje antes de ponerme de pie.

Sentí como el teléfono vibró en mi mano, cuando comencé a caminar en dirección hacia el baño. Esquivando a todas las personas que hacían que el calor se esparciera por el ambiente y sofocándome demasiado. Empujé la puerta, echando un vistazo y sin poder ver a alguien, así que entré. El teléfono volvió a vibrar.

— _No estoy en Tokyo, te lo he dicho tres veces._ —Escuché a Ichimatsu resonando con el eco del baño. Entré tratando de no hacer ruido y caminé hasta del lado del lavamanos, y vi los pies apoyados en el suelo en uno de los cubículos. — _No podré salir, Osomatsu-niisan ha dicho que no quería que te viera más._ —Me crucé de brazos, apoyándome contra la pared, escuchando con cuidado. Hizo una pausa y se escuchó una leve voz de parte de un teléfono. — _Osomatsu-niisan es Osomatsu-niisan, no puedo contradecirlo._ —Estaba seguro de que Ichimatsu ni siquiera tenía un teléfono. — _Tengo que colgar, están esperándome._ —Otra pausa y más murmullos. — _No te lo diré. Tengo que colgar... hablamos otro día._ —Soltó una tos leve antes de volver a hablar. — _No vayas a casa, ya te hablaré yo. Adiós._

El cerrojo del baño se movió e Ichimatsu abrió la puerta sacudiendo su pantalón, cabizbajo, y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo trasero. Le vi, irritado. Realmente molesto, y en cuanto alzó la vista y me vio, retrocedió un paso con la mirada clavada en mis ojos.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes teléfono? — _¿Y por qué yo no sabía de eso?_ , pensé. Quería preguntarlo, pero no era nada parecido a su dueño.

—Te dije que sólo vendría al baño. —Desvió la vista, caminó hacia el lavamanos y abrió el grifo. Sus manos temblaban y no alzaba la cabeza. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Voltea a verme... —Lo hizo, pero sólo un segundo y volvió a esquivarme mirando hacia otro lado. —No sabía que tenías teléfono, ¿desde cuándo tienes uno? —Dije tratando de no sonar irritado.

—Yo, ah... Osomatsu-niisan lo compró para mí hace semanas. —Dijo. Aferró sus manos a la llave, y cerró el grifo. — ¿Quieres bailar? —Me sonrió. —Querías bailar, vamos a hacerlo.

— ¿Con quién diablos hablabas? —Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, seguramente Osomatsu estaba llamando. — ¿A Osomatsu no le gusta que salgas con quién? ¿Y quién no tiene que ir a casa? Ni siquiera tienes amigos.

—Tsk. —Rodó sus ojos, mordiendo su labio interior. Se cruzó de brazos, mirando el azulejo del baño. —No es importante. No es algo que te interese a ti.

— ¿No es importante? —Dejé caer mis brazos y tomé el celular para colgar la llamada, Ichimatsu desvió su vista hacia el otro lado del baño, evitándome. — ¿Estás saliendo con alguien a la vez que estás saliendo conmigo?

— ¡Claro que no! —Soltó la llave y volteó a verme. Retrocedió ofendido, y me miró unos segundos antes de suspirar y pasar su mano por su nuca. —Claro que no... Nunca haría eso.

— ¿Qué me ocultas entonces? —Me separé de la pared, y caminé hacia él para tomar sus brazos.

— ¡Nada! —Gritó golpeando mis manos y alejándolas de él; el teléfono comenzó a vibrar de nuevo y los dos volteamos hacia mi pantalón. —No es nada importante, ya no lo es. Yo... salía con alguien. —Le miré esperando una larga historia, pero sólo bajó su vista al suelo. —He cortado con esa persona hace tiempo.

—Por qué siento que estás utilizándome para poder obtener algo de amor de alguien. ¿A caso te sientes tan sólo que necesitas que yo te de algo que otro no te dio?

— ¡No! —Me miró horrorizado. —Nunca lo haría,... tú,... yo... —Miró hacia el suelo de nuevo, y desvió su vista lejos de mis zapatos. La vibración del teléfono y la música del bar, junto con las carcajadas de personas y los vasos chocando unos con otros era lo único que escuché por un minuto que pareció eterno. —Choromatsu-niisan, me gustas. —Solté sus manos y él se acercó a mí, recargando su cabeza en mi pecho. Sólo le miré un poco molesto, y a la vez tenía ganas de no haber entrado a buscarle; no quería otra semana sin poder hablar con él, pero me sentía demasiado confundido. —Desde hace tanto tiempo. Quizás años,... —Continuó con una voz ronca. —Y nunca pensé que podría estar contigo; en la vida me imaginé que algo por fin saliera bien. Incluso cuando me besaste en aquella casa, tuve que esperar hasta el segundo beso para confirmar que no estaba soñando... yo realmente siento algo por ti, y no echaría a perder las cosas que tanto estuve esperando. No te utilizaría, créeme.

—Basta... —Volví a tomar el teléfono y colgué. Tomé un largo respiro y me miré en el espejo antes de continuar. —Te creo,... —Y lo hacía, pero lo menos que quería ahora era pasar dos días, molesto con él. —Pero tienes mucho que explicarme cuando lleguemos a casa. ¿Entendido?

Asintió. Besé su cabeza y lo rodee con mis brazos, acariciando con mi mano su espalda. Él me rodeó de igual forma y alzó su rostro con aspecto triste hacia mí. Besé su mejilla y descansé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, y él igual apoyó la suya en la mía.

—Dejemos el tema por ahora, disfrutemos el viaje. Pero lo hablaremos después, ¿de acuerdo? —Asintió y dejé un beso sobre su cuello. Me separé un poco y cuando volteó a verme, apegué mi frente contra la suya, miré como él bajaba su vista.

Cerré mis ojos y posé mis labios en la punta de su nariz, deslizándolos lentamente hacia su mejilla y hundiéndolos en su suave piel. Ichimatsu movió su rostro para unir sus labios con los míos y cedí en el primer beso, introduciendo mi lengua dentro de su boca. El teléfono volvió a vibrar en mi bolsillo y los dos nos separamos para mirar el teléfono. Osomatsu, con una fotografía de él en el centro de la llamada con dos dedos en alto, nos fastidió. Ichimatsu me arrebató el teléfono de la mano y contestó, poniendo el altavoz.

" _¡Choromatsu! ¡Te he llamado miles de veces!_ "

—No necesitabas marcar mil y una. —Le dije. Ichimatsu sostuvo el teléfono en alto y sólo miró.

" _¿Por qué no contestaban? No me digan que estaban teniendo sexo, ¿eso pasó?"_

—No. —Contestaron los dos.

" _Que aburridos son. Cuando lo hagan tienen que contarme todo a detalle."_

Ichimatsu colgó. Entorné los ojos y voltee a verlo, él estaba sonrojado un poco.

—Ignora las palabras de ese idiota. —Dijo entregándome el teléfono y se separó de mí y se alejó hacia la puerta. —Salgamos de este lugar.

 **. . . . .**

Ichimatsu iba unos pasos delante de mí. Cuando salimos del bar, no volvió a decir nada; y cuando salimos del pueblo, caminó hasta que estuvo al menos cinco metros apartado. En silencio, y con las cigarras sonando a nuestro alrededor, miré como se encorvaba y miraba de reojo hacia mí de vez en cuando. Deslizaba muchas veces su mano por su nuca, y se estiraba de vez en cuando.

Suspiré, intranquilo de que tuviera que pasar la noche en este sentimiento de incomodidad. En mis planes sólo estaba el pasar un buen rato juntos, pero sólo lo habíamos tenido por muy poco tiempo. Bostecé, estirando mis brazos hacia el cielo y sintiendo como pequeñas lágrimas recorrían el borde de mis ojos y terminé por tronar mi cuello.

Comenzaba a hacerme la idea de que tendría que dormir en el sofá frente al televisor, manteniéndome alejado de Ichimatsu para no recibir una muerte por meterme en asuntos que no eran los míos. Miré de nuevo hacia el frente, y él estaba viéndome fijamente, detenido en el camino. Extrañado, apresuré un poco mis pasos y llegué hasta donde estaba él.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunté en cuanto lo tuve enfrente.

Se lanzó hacia mí, plantando un beso en mis labios. Lo vi unos segundos, y cerré mis ojos para responder un beso. El sonido de un coche fue acercándose y nos separamos, haciéndonos a un lado para que pudiera pasar. Los universitarios de la otra cabaña llevaban el volumen en alto y todos gritaban cosas por las ventanas; pasaron al lado de nosotras y una chica nos sonrió y nos dio un guiño, seguido de un beso al aire.

En cuanto pasaron, los dos nos volteamos a ver y soltamos una risotada. Busqué su mano, antes de que pudiera caminar lejos de mí otra vez, y entrelacé mis dedos, asegurándolo conmigo. Se apegó, deslizando su mejilla en mi hombro, y me voltee un poco para besar su cabello.

— ¿Está todo bien?

—Siento que estás incómodo. —Volví a besar su cabello.

—No… —Confesé. —Bueno, un poco.

—Lo siento. No volveré a alejarme.

—No te dejaré hacerlo.

 **. . . . .**

En cuanto subimos los escalones de la cabaña para entrar, después de tanto silencio entre nuestra caminata, Ichimatsu se volteó hacia mí y besó mis labios, sosteniendo mis mejillas con sus manos. Lo aferré fuerte con las mías por su cadera, a la vez que introducía mi lengua dentro de su boca, probando el sabor de su saliva mezclada con el poco alcohol que había tomado antes. Se separó de mí y rascó su nuca, un poco sonrojado.

—Abriré la puerta... —Susurró, y asentí. Me separé un poco de él dándole su espacio, sintiendo de nuevo el viento frío entre mis brazos y removiendo mi cabello. Ichimatsu se giró buscando la llave en sus bolsillos, y abriendo la puerta, entramos en silencio, mientras quitaba el abrigo de mi cuerpo, escuchando las pequeñas campanas que anunciaban nuestra llegada a la cabaña vacía.

—Quieres... ah, ¿tomar algo de café o té caliente antes de dormir? —Pregunté con el pecho un poco encendido. Le sonreí cuando me echó una mirada y me acerqué por detrás, besando su cuello y su hombro. Encendió la luz y en cuanto se volvió hacia mí, me miró con sus ojos cansados de siempre y comenzó a reírse. Le miré confundido, frunciendo el ceño y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, recargándome en ella.

—Quiero besarte, Choromatsu-niisan. —Dijo en seco, cubriendo su boca y mirando hacia el suelo. Se quedó de pie delante de mí, esperando mi respuesta. —Quiero que me beses hasta que nos quedemos dormidos… — Le miré unos segundos, aún recargado en la puerta y me separé lentamente yendo hacia él. Acaricié su mejilla y su nuca, enredando su cabello entre mis dedos y cerré mis ojos para depositar un beso sobre sus labios.

Ichimatsu rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos e introdujo su lengua en mi boca. Lo atraje hacia mí, abrazándolo desde su espalda baja; siguiendo el ritmo de sus labios y los míos uniéndose una y otra vez. Di una mordida a su labio inferior antes de comenzar a besar su mejilla y su cuello, lamiendo y probando el sabor poco salado que tenía su piel; aumenté lo besos, acercando su cuerpo más al mío y sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía un poco contra el mío a través de nuestras ropas, activando fuertes latidos dentro de mi pecho.

Dejé su cuello para comenzar a besarle de nuevo en sus labios y le levanté en el aire, dejando que se aferrara a mí con fuerza. Caminé hasta el otro lado de la habitación, escuchando el sonido de mis zapatos contra el suelo de madera y la resonancia de nuestros labios despegándose.

Llegué a la cama, y dejé que cayera sobre el colchón y las sábanas blancas, resaltando su piel pálida y su sonrojo, con su mueca de excitación. Respiré con dificultad, quitándome los zapatos antes de subir a la cama y me puse sobre él, acorralándolo completamente. Bajé mi rostro hasta besar sus labios y sus mejillas; Ichimatsu acarició mis brazos con sus manos, y bajó por todo mi dorso hasta el comienzo de mis pantalones, y desfajó mi camisa, introduciendo sus dedos poco a poco dentro de él. Jaló mi camisa y me separé un poco para bajar la vista hasta donde llevaba sus manos.

Comenzó a desabrochar los botones con calma, y escuchaba su respiración lenta y difícil debajo de mí. En cuanto lo hizo, me senté sobre él y la saqué de mi cuerpo. Procedí esta vez a quitar el suéter que llevaba puesto y la camiseta violeta. Pasee mis manos sobre su pecho, admirándolo poco a poco. A pesar de que le veía tantas veces desnudo, y estaba acostumbrado a ver su cuerpo todos los días, se sentía como si fuera la primera vez. Bajé y besé sus hombros y sus brazos, Ichimatsu tomó mi mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, sosteniéndole con fuerza y busqué su otra mano para llevarlas hacia arriba de mi cabeza.

Besé sus labios, esta vez sin detenerme y sin tener cuidado. Me ahogué en sus besos, jugando con su lengua y mordiendo sus labios tantas veces, sin arrepentirme, hasta que sentí un pequeño sabor de sangre dentro de mi boca. Bajé hasta su hombro con besos desesperados, y mordí, haciendo que él soltara un gemido y moviera sus caderas debajo de mi cuerpo.

—Choromatsu-niisan...—Me llamó y me dediqué a dejar otra marca, succionando su piel con mi boca. —Niisan...—Voltee a verle y me acerqué a sus labios para besarle otra vez. Solté un suspiro, respirando contra su boca y le miré a los ojos, pero los tenía cerrados. Los abrió después de segundos de no haber seguido con mis caricias. Bajó su mano, acariciando mi mejilla y alzó su cabeza para besar mi mejilla. —Tócame...—Volvió a besarme. —Hazme tuyo,...—Le besé en su mejilla esta vez. —Soy sólo para ti,... yo... quiero que me toques de la manera que tú quieras...

Bajé y besé sus labios, llevando mi mano hacia su pantalón, aprisionando su miembro, cubierto aún con su ropa, y haciendo movimientos contra él. Gimió, alejándose de mis labios y aproveché para dejar un beso sobre su cuello. Me separé de él y comencé a tocar con más fuerza, sintiéndome mucho más excitado cada vez que escuchaba sus quejidos.

Desabroché el botón de sus pantalones y deslicé mi mano dentro de él, volviendo acariciarlo y aproveché para introducirla dentro de su ropa interior. Le miré impresionado cuando soltó un gemido que despertó aún más mi placer acumulado en mi miembro, y su espalda se arqueó levemente. Me separé un poco, bajando sus pantalones completamente junto con su ropa interior, dejando su erección al descubierto. La tomé entre mi mano y comencé a acariciarla lentamente de arriba abajo, e Ichimatsu se abrazó a mí, quejándose en su garganta.

Aumenté el ritmo, aferrando mi mano con más fuerza y comencé a besar sus labios con dificultad por los leves gemidos que soltaba de su boca. Ichimatsu se soltó de mi llevó sus manos hacia mis pantalones, desabrochando desesperado el botón, y solté su miembro para ayudarle a bajar mis pantalones y tirarlos al suelo.

Le rodee con mis brazos, sumiéndome de nuevo en sus besos y sentí como me abrazaba; quedándonos así un largo tiempo, simplemente volviéndonos más adictos a nuestros besos apasionados y torpes. Me separé unos segundos, escondiendo mi rostro entre las cobijas y su cabeza, y él besó el lóbulo de mi oreja y mi mejilla. Respiró profundo, y esta vez besó mi cabello.

—Te amo, niisan...—Susurró entre sus respiraciones entrecortadas. —Te amo desde hace tanto tiempo. —Me quedé en silencio escuchando, y esperé a que continuara. —Nunca pensé que esto pasaría. —Me separé un poco, apoyándome con mis manos sobre el colchón y le sonreí, seguramente demasiado sonrojado y en un estado vergonzoso.

—Te amo,...—Le dije. Con un poco de duda, pero sintiendo que era lo correcto y con el corazón corriendo a toda marcha. —Te amo, —repetí. —Quizás más de lo que creo. —Desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana que era la única fuente de luz que había en ese momento, además de la luz del living. Y sonreí avergonzado y un poco atontado. — ¿Lo hacemos?

—Hazlo, niisan. —Dijo y me sonrió de la forma en la que nunca pensé que lo vería sonreír. Miré sus labios y asentí, dejando un beso sobre ellos antes de sentarme frente a él. Ichimatsu se alzó, apoyándose con sus codos y me miró en cuando comencé a deslizar mi mano de nuevo sobre su erección.

Miré con cuidado su cuerpo, y me quedé pensativo unos segundos. Nunca en mi vida había hecho esto. Ichimatsu comenzó a reírse y voltee a verlo desconcertado, estaba sonrojado y se movió de debajo de mí, hasta estar sentado. Depositó un beso en mi mejilla y fruncí el ceño.

—Olvidé que no sabías nada de esto. —Siguió riendo, y un poco humillado, miré hacia otro lado.

— ¿Y tú sí?—Le contesté un tanto molesto.

—Ese tema es algo privado. —Sonrió y se acercó más a mí. —Te enseñaré.

—Sólo necesito estimularte. —Le miré, mientras pasaba sus manos por mi pecho y dejaba un beso en mis labios. —No es tan difícil, o eso he leído...

—No dejaré que me destroces el recto. —Volteó a verme y me dio un golpe con sus dedos en la nariz. Solté un quejido y me cubrí, mirándole con reproche. Gateó sobre la cama y levantó su mochila del suelo. Abrió el cierre y cuando volteó me entregó un pequeño tubo de color azul. —Usa esto.

— ¿Qué diablos es esto?

—Si no quieres ver sangre derramándose de mi trasero, tendrás que usar eso. —Volvió a sentarse frente a mí, y quitó los calcetines de sus pies. —Te diré como usarlo.

—Sé hacerlo...—Abrí el frasco que tenía un olor dulce. Había leído antes sobre esto en historias de los mangas que se subían a internet, además de que tampoco era un ignorante sobre el tema del sexo, aunque nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Miré a Ichimatsu, que comenzaba a voltearse y le detuve tomando su brazo.

—Quiero ver tu rostro...—Le dije; tardó unos segundos en asentir, algo avergonzado y se recostó de nuevo en la cama.

Tomé el pequeño tubo y cubrí un poco mi índice con el líquido. Ichimatsu asintió, acomodándose frente a mí, y me incliné sobre él para depositar un beso en sus labios y otro en su cuello. Acerqué mi dedo a su recto, y poco a poco comencé a moverlo contra su entrada. Ichimatsu inmediatamente gimió ante eso, mirándome con sus ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas más encendidas que antes, poco a poco introducía mi índice en su orificio y él abrazó mi espalda con fuerza, encorvando su cuerpo cada vez que hacía un movimiento circular dentro de él.

Besé sus labios mientras lo hacía, deslizando mi lengua contra la suya, y cuando comencé a introducir el índice completamente dentro de su recto, Ichimatsu soltó un fuerte gemido contra mis labios, que tuve que callar con un beso; deslizó sus manos por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi miembro y con una de ellas acarició mi erección, haciéndome que esta vez fuera yo quien soltara un suspiro estrepitoso.

Comencé a lentamente mover mi índice dentro de él; sacándolo e introduciéndole con lentitud. Su mano contra mi miembro, y la forma en que lo frotaba me hacía sentir increíble, y perdía la noción del momento en el que me encontraba, disfrutando de ello. Comencé poco a poco a introducir un segundo, e Ichimatsu gimió más fuerte esta vez. Entre mis respiraciones entrecortadas, fui aumentando el ritmo de mi mano hasta que sentí un cambio y me dispuse a cubrir mi miembro un poco con el lubricante.

—Si algo te molesta, dímelo, ¿vale?

Asintió y llevando sus manos hacia mis brazos, mientras que poco a poco introducía mi miembro dentro de él. El placer de que sentí al momento en que mi miembro se sintió aprisionado, fue exuberante, y me hizo sentir realmente increíble. Ichimatsu gemía cada vez que yo entraba y salía, y se sostenía fuerte a mis brazos, clavándome las uñas por el dolor, pero su sonrojo y sus gestos causados por el placer, me decían que realmente lo disfrutaba. Seguí embistiendo con lentitud, dejando que mi cabeza diera vueltas y que me perdiera por segundos; con una de mis manos, tomé el miembro de Ichimatsu, y comencé a frotarlo lentamente. Él gimió y me miró, llevando una de sus manos hacia ahí.

—S-si lo haces, terminaré rápido.

—No me importa… —Le dije, e hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

Seguí frotando lentamente todo su miembro, y me incliné para dejar un beso sobre sus labios que él no pudo corresponder. Sonreí, un poco divertido y aumenté el ritmo de mi cuerpo contra su cuerpo. Apenas podía hacer el trabajo con mi mano, pero de vez en cuando apretujaba más su miembro y daba rápidos movimientos.

Ichimatsu retiró mi mano y comenzó tocarse mientras que yo seguía contra los movimientos de mi cadera contra su cuerpo. Me detuve unos segundos, respirando con dificultad y sintiendo que pronto terminaría; era molesto sentir que las cosas terminaban tan rápido, pero aún así nada podía ser comparado con lo increíble que eran esos pequeños minutos. Ichimatsu siguió frotando su miembro gimiendo esta vez un poco más fuerte. Los sonidos de su boca y su garganta me excitaban demasiado, así que inevitablemente seguí embistiéndolo, esta vez más rápido.

Aguanté la respiración, deteniéndome para aguantar un poco más, pero no pude y segundos después, tratando de terminar fuera de él, eyaculé al momento de salir de su recto. Seguí respirándo entrecortado, y llevé mi mano hacia su miembro, haciéndo a un lado la suya, frotándolo rápido.

Bajé mi rostro hasta el de Ichimatsu, y entre nuestras lenguas deslizándose una con la otra, las caricias y el sudor recorriendo nuestro cuerpo, terminó.

 **. . . . .**

Después de haber tomado un baño juntos, no soltábamos nuestras manos en ningún momento. Preparamos un chocolate caliente y nos sentamos en el sofá de la pequeña sala de estar para ver una película antes de ir a dormir; Ichimatsu, entre las cosas de su mochila, tenía algunos aperitivos que había comprado antes de venir acá y los dejamos sobre la mesa junto con nuestras tazas. _El origen de los guardianes_ comenzó en la pantalla y subimos el volumen hasta que fuera aceptable.

Ichimatsu se sentó junto a mi, cubriendo sus brazos con su suéter ancho, y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos mientras aparecían las primeras escenas, pero para el final de la película, ya había caido dormido en mis brazos. Sonreí, depositando un beso en su frente, y seguí viendo la película en silencio.

—¿Por qué tenías que dormirte? —Miré a Ichimatsu, que tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Ahora estoy aburrido... —Dije tomando el control remoto y cambiando de canal.

Un programa de cocina, _History Channel_ y sus aliens, cachorros salvajes, noticiero. Me detuve en uno de esos programas de salud que nadie veía a altas horas de la noche y me recosté un poco más, abrazando a Ichimatsu y depositando un beso en su mejilla. Soltó un quejido dormido y ocultó su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro; sentí su cálida respiración y mi pecho se aceleró un poco, y fijé la vista de nuevo en el televisor para calmarme antes de despertarlo de nuevo y besarle por toda la noche.

— _¡Demos la bienvenida al Dr. Dayon II, graduado de la prestigiosa universidad Cambridge en Inglaterra, que se ha tomado su tiempo para poder charlar con nosotros sobre el tema de la semana, la familia!_ —La presentadora se levantó de su sofá para aplaudir y darle la mano a un hombre de gran cabeza con cabello grisaseo que se inclinó ante su audiencia. — _Realmente nos alegra tenerle en este lugar, señor Dayon._ —Continuó la presentadora, que se sentó en el sofá y el hombre en el de frente a ella.

— _Es un honor para mi estar en este tu programa y el tema que me has dado me ha parecido uno de los mas interesantes en los últimos meses._ —Me incliné un poco hacia la mesa frente a mi para tomar mi taza de chocolate. — _Normalmente es algo de lo que nadie habla por pensar que es tabú, algo incorrecto y prohibido. De hecho, es considerado un delito grave en algunos países, aunque aquí en Japón sólo suele estar prohibido al contraer el matrimonio. El incesto, que es la relación entre dos familiares, es un tema delicado y del que se tiene que tener mucho cuidado._ —Incómodo, me giré a dejar la taza en el suelo y comencé a buscar el control remoto.

— _Antes era algo muy común, tengo entendido, pero ¿por qué ahora es algo que relacionamos como raro o peligroso?_ —Moví un poco a Ichimatsu y comencé a sentarme.

—A _ntes era algo normal para conservar la sangre real y mantener el dinero dentro de las mismas familias, ahora, con el avance de la tecnología nos hemos dado cuenta de lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser estos actos. Los descendientes de familiares llegan a ser más propensos a enfermedades y deformaciones; pero no es lo único, señorita Lee._ —El hombre tosió curvee mi espalda, buscando el control por entre los cojines. No quería escuchar nada de ello. No en estos momentos. — _Las relaciones incestuosas, ya sean viniendo de un padre o madre hacia sus hijos, o más comúnmente entre hermanos y hermanas, terminan destruyendo la relación que antes existía. El amor se desvanece, la confianza termina, los lazos se destruyen y las cosas ya no vuelven a ser las mismas. A demás de la opresión social, la devastación de los demás integrantes de la familia. Llega la depresión, las inseguriades._

— _Entonces practicamente..._

— _Es como encender una bomba en donde no existe un botón para detenerla. En cuanto existen los contactos físicos y las caricias que van más allá de un simple abrazo, las cosas tienden a ser irreversibles._

— _Entonces termina siendo un problema que sólo se resuelve con terapias. Psicólogos. Si me permite decirlo, Doctor, creo que el incesto podría ser el amor más repugnante que puede haber, mi hermano mayor nunca me tocaría de esa manera, sólo imagínelo,... todos me verían como un monstruo y a él, como un abusador._ —Ella comenzó a reír. Era como una jodida burla.

—Maldita sea, por qué ahora...—Encontré el mando y aplasté el botón del volúmen por accidente e inclinándome un poco comencé a buscar el botón correcto.

— _En efecto, señorita; pero lo peor de las cosas, es que el amor fraternal que existía, termina quedándose en nada._ —Dijo el hombre antes de que aplastara el botón correcto.

Apagué la televisión sintiéndome asqueado de mí mismo. Miré a Ichimatsu recargado sobre mí, durmiendo plácidamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Respiré con pesar y acaricié su cabeza, sin saber qué hacer ahora, confundido y un poco aturdido. Apoyé mi rostro en su cabello y olí el dulce aroma del champo y el sudor que emanaba, y no fue sino hasta segundos después que caí en cuenta.

Me sentí aterrorizado en medio del silencio, la noche era abrumadora, el sonido de los insectos y las ranas fuera de la cabaña me estaba agobiando. No sólo sentí asco de mí, sino de él. Pero todo era mi culpa, por haberlo besado aquella vez. Sólo lo impulsé a que me quisiera de esa forma, y sólo inicié algo que en todas las posibilidades saldría terriblemente mal. Algo que estaba prohibido.

Me moví con cuidado debajo de él, cuidando no despertarlo, y quité sus brazos que me rodeaban. Por un segundo, pensé que estaba llorando, toqué mi rostro pero estaba completamente seco. Me maree sintiendo asco de haberlo tocado así, seguí moviéndome, y cuando por fin pude quitarme a Ichimatsu de encima, caminé directamente al baño y lavé mi rostro, aguantando las ganas de vomitar. Me giré, cerrando la tapa del bater, y me senté cubriendo mi rostro.

—Maldita sea… —Susurré. Mordí mi labio y di un golpe a mi rostro con las palmas de mis manos. Respiré profundo por el dolor, pero me lo merecía. Por aprovechar de mi calentura, de que me quería de esa forma, por no negarme, por haberle incluso mirado como algo más que un hermano. Di otro golpe, y otro. —Soy un completo idiota… —Susurré.

Pensar en cómo lo había tocado y en lo que habíamos hecho, era lo peor. Era un asco, sentí ganas de vomitar y cubrí mi rostro aguantándolo. Y lo peor de todo, es que seguiría en esa cabaña con él mucho más tiempo. No podría ser posible, sólo vomitaría en cada beso que me diera y haría que las cosas empeoraran a más. Me levanté y salí del baño siendo lo más cuidadoso posible. Caminé hasta el sillón, y con mis brazos levanté a Ichimatsu, quien se removió un poco y lo llevé a la cama desordenada. Miré hacia otro lado evitando el contacto mínimo con ella, y dejé a Ichimatsu sobre el colchón.

Lo miré unos segundos, sintiendo nada. Quizás odio, o asco. Pero más por mí que por él. Se removió en medio de las cobijas y aproveché su ignorancia, para ir al mueble donde había guardado mi ropa y la tomé toda de una sola movida. Agarré la mochila y la llevé al sillón para comenzar a poner todo dentro, y así con todas mis pertenencias hasta que pude guardarlo todo.

Busqué mi celular entre el pantalón que había dejado en el suelo y me senté al lado de mi mochila para buscar los próximos viajes a Tokio en el tren bala. Seis de la mañana. Salí del navegador y envié un mensaje a Osomatsu.

" _No puedo, lo siento_ ", escribí. Me cuestioné las cosas antes de enviarlo, pero lo hice. Seguramente Osomatsu llamaría pronto, conociéndolo, aún estaría despierto a altas horas de la noche.

Pocos minutos después, ya habiendo fijado la hora del despertador sólo para dormir dos horas, el teléfono vibró con la imagen de Osomatsu en la pantalla. Lo miré, pero sólo colgué.

Colgué, colgué. Volví a colgar. Todas las veces que fuera necesario. Me levanté, prediciendo lo que él haría, y en los pantalones de Ichimatsu que estaban aún en el suelo, busqué su teléfono con cuidado de despertarlo. Desbloquee la pantalla y apareció la imagen de él, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu, chasquee la lengua y justo cuando iba a apagarlo, la llamada entró. Colgué y apagué el teléfono.

Miré la hora en el mío. _3:48 a.m._

Abrí la conversación con Osomatsu, y mientras regresaba al sofá teclee. " _Regreso mañana a las seis, mañana hablaremos. Hoy, déjame descansar_ ", y envié. Me senté sobre el sofá, y sin creerme lo que haría, intenté dormir.

 **. . . . .**

Escuché como el tren se acercaba cuando la voz de la mujer anunció su próxima llegada, además del enorme pitido que soltaba a lo lejos. Me quedé en el asiento, apoyando mis codos contra mis piernas y cubriendo mi rostro entre mis manos aguantando las ganas de llorar. Me había ido de la cabaña apenas media hora antes, dejando todoo en orden y a Ichimatsu dormido en la cama.

No sabía que había hecho, no había entendido en su momento lo grave que eran las cosas y ahora todo lo que existía estaba echándose a perder poco a poco. No podría mirar a mis padres, ni a los chicos, y mucho menos a Ichimatsu. Mis ojos se humedecieron y dejé que las lágrimas salieran. Me di el permiso de sollozar, por no saber qué hacer, por no tener una solución esta vez.

El tren se estacionó en la estación, y me puse de pie, tomando la maleta en mi mano y acomodándola en el hombro junto a todos los pesares que estaba acumulando. Limpié mi rostro, pero por más que tallaba, mis ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas. Me sentía tan culpable y destruido. Pero las cosas eran así, y no podía romper las reglas que la sociedad ni la naturaleza habían creado. La diferencia entre aquellos que podían amarse y quienes no, era demasiado clara; y nosotros no estabamos dentro de lo aceptable.

La poca gente que llegó, dejó de salir y, tratando de ocultar mi rostro estando cabizbajo, entré al tren. El vagón estaba vacío y nadie obordó a parte de mi, caminé arrastrando los pies hasta uno de los asientos. No podía soportarlo, mi labios, que alguna vez besaron a Ichimatsu, temblaron, y mis ojos volvieron a derramarse, mi pecho dolió y mis piernas decayeron. Me quedé en el suelo del vagón, que comenzó a moverse, respirando con dificultad, y cuando por fin estuvo en marcha y estuve completamente sólo, pude llorar.

Yo, Choromatsu Matsuno, no sólo había destruido el corazón de quien me amaba incondicionalmente. También, había destruido a parte de mi familia.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **NOTAS DE HERON**

 _omg, por fin_. (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻

 _Sinceramente nunca había escrito escenas sexuales, so... no me maten si las cosas no fueron escritas muy bien, aun así, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo que, por el amor de Dios, fue tan difícil de escribir y a la vez demasiado gracioso. Ya me verán a las tres de la mañana buscando en google: "¿Cómo estimular el ano?", sintiéndome verdaderamente ridícula. x'D Pero quería hacer las cosas realistas (?) Quién me manda._

 _Me dolió escribir este capítulo, porque bueno, desde el inicio supe que las cosas tendrían que salir de esta manera. Siempre trato de meterme en los papeles de los personajes a los que escribo, y termino sintiéndome mal yo, al punto en que tengo una mezcla de sentimientos en mi pecho en este momento._

 _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, que es el penúltimo. Tardaré un poco en subir el próximo por cuestiones educativas y de salud, además de querer actualizar otros fics, así que no desesperéis._

 _Nos leemos luego~_


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo 5

[PARTE I]

 **Ichimatsu**

— _¡Corran, corran! —Osomatsu seguía huyendo del grandulón de la escuela, con todos nosotros detrás, después de haberle dado una paliza por habernos robado nuestros jugos de las loncheras. Siempre era la misma historia; repartir golpizas contra aquellos que nos hacían un daño insignificante, aunque en realidad, era realmente divertido pasar el rato con mis hermanos aunque fuera sólo andar buscando problemas. —¡Al que lo atrape lo dejaremos atrás! —Gritó soltando carcajadas._

— _¡Vengan aquí, sextillizos idiotas! —Gritó el pelirrojo detrás de todos nosotros notándose bofeado. Me giré un poco para verlo, y sonreí victorioso de que ya lo habíamos perdido._

— _¡Ya se ha quedado atrás el muy...! —Me giré al momento en que choqué contra un poste de luz. Escuché las carcajadas de los chicos alejarse y gritar "Suerte, Ichimatsu". Toqué mi nariz adolorida y me apoyé en el suelo para ponerme de pie._

 _Escuché las bobas respiraciones del gordo pelirrojo detrás, y justo cuando iba a comenzar a correr de nuevo, sostuvo el cuello de mi camisa y me haló hacia atrás, haciéndome caer en el suelo sobre el trasero. Me cubrí como instinto y recibí una fuerte patada contra mis brazos._

— _¡Estúpidos sextillizos! —Gritó y recibí otro golpe. Intenté retroceder para levantarme pero el gordo volvió a empujarme contra el suelo y se sentó sobre mi estómago sacándome el aire. —¡Todos ustedes son unos patanes! Sólo por haber robado una estúpida caja de jugo._

— _¡Fueron seis cajas de jugo, gordo seboso de mierda! —Le grité y recibí un puñetazo en mi rostro. —¡Seguro que no llenas tu estómago ni con... —Otro puñetazo. —...las loncheras de los niños de primaria! —Otro más._

— _Ustedes sólo hablan pura mierda, yo te enseñaré a quedarte callado. —Tomó mi cuello y comenzó a apretarlo. Moví los pies intentando patearlo, y tomé sus manos tratando se aflojar sus dedos gordos._

— _Estúpido sebo... —Mencioné con la voz cortada. El chico aflojó sus agarre al momento de que recibió un golpe en su cabeza. Se giró, olvidándose de mi y aproveché para darle un empujón, pero era tan gordo que no podía quitármelo de encima._

— _No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a tocar a uno de mis hermanos, sucia bola andante, creí que eras más inteligente. —Osomatsu estaba de pie con una roca en la mano, Karamatsu y Choromatsu tenían una mirada de odio y los otros dos miraban desde detrás de los mayores con notoria preocupación, pero también con rocas en sus manos. —Te gusta que te den una paliza, ¿no, imbécil?_

— _Tú y tu estúpida familia pueden irse al infierno. —El gordo se levantó, subiéndose los pantalones del trasero, y me escupió encima. Aproveché para tirarle una patada en el muslo, pero sólo recibí otra patada de su parte y comenzó a correr._

— _Vamos, Karamatsu. —Dijo Osomatsu y comenzaron a correr detrás del pelirrojo. —¡Regresa aquí, obeso de culo apestoso!_

 _Comencé a levantarme, adolorido del rostro y un poco mareado. Sentí como Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu me ayudaban a ponerme de pie y apoyaban mis brazos en sus hombros._

— _Niisan, tú eres el menos apto para pelear. —Dijo Todomatsu que tiró la piedra a un lado._

— _¡Ha, ha, ha! Niisan, no vuelvas a chocar así. —Dijo esta vez Jyushimatsu._

— _No habría pasado eso si no hubieran corrido todos cuando me quedé en el suelo. Fue un desliz. —Los repudié._

— _Bueno, es que no debiste haber volteado justo cuando cruzábamos la acera. —Choromatsu se encogió de hombros. —Si lo subimos a mi espalda llegaremos más rápido a casa._

— _¿Ah? ¿No sería mejor que le cargara yo? —Volvió a reír Jyushimatsu._

— _Pero yo soy el mayor en este lugar. —Sonrió con orgullo Choromatsu cruzándose de brazos. Le miré un poco divertido, a él siempre le gustaba hacer eso de pensar que es el responsable del momento. —Vamos, chicos, suban a Ichimatsu. —Se giró y flexionó sus rodillas._

 _Los chicos me ayudaron, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba, a subir a la espalda de Choromatsu. Cuando se levantó, dio un pequeño salto y me abracé de su cuello. Apoyé mi rostro cansado y adolorido contra su nuca, oliendo un extraño olor, a demás del aroma a shampoo y la crema que mamá nos hacía poner._

 _Mi cabeza dolía y me sentía realmente mareado, me abracé más a Choromatsu mientras sentía como Todomatsu apoyaba su mano en mi espalda, conociéndolo, seguro quería que yo supiera que estaba ahí para mi, y Jyushimatsu que sólo soltaba carcajadas mientras volvía a burlarse del chico gordo, aunque él no dejaba de dedicarme ciertas miradas con una leve sonrisa._

— _¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó Choromatsu intentando girar un poco su rostro hacia mi. Asentí, separándome de la piel de su cuello y noté un rastro rojo húmedo. Anonadado, toqué mi rostro, dándome cuenta de que mi nariz sangraba, y bastante, me separé un poco de él, tratando de no mancharle más, y formé un pequeño campo de fuerza con mi mano al rededor de mi boca. —¿Qué sucede? —Volvió a intentar girarse. —Estás ahorcándome un poco, Ichimatsu._

— _Hm... —Miré hacia otro lado apenado, Jyushimatsu notó mi reacción y se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que todos. —Estoy sangrando. —Quité la mano de mi rostro y vi la sangre que seguía cayendo. —Mi nariz no deja de sangrar. Estoy manchándote._

— _¿No te habías dado cuenta? —Todomatsu caminó hacia mi lado. —Llevas sangrando desde que el cerdo te golpeó._

— _De todos modos, cuando lleguemos a casa te ayudaré a limpiarte, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Choromatsu, volviendo a dar un pequeño salgo que agitó mi cabeza y me hizo abrazarle de nuevo, aceptando su propuesta._

 _Caminamos por cinco minutos más hasta que llegamos a casa y deslizamos la puerta, quitándonos los zapatos en la entrada._

— _¡Estamos en casa! —Gritamos todos. Mamá nos gritó desde la cocina y los dos menores corrieron hacia dentro de la sala de estar donde estaba la televisión._

 _Choromatsu dio otro brinco, e intenté bajarme, pero él se inclinó para que no lo hiciera._

— _Tranquilo, vayamos al baño antes de que mamá se de cuenta de este lio, ¿te parece? —Le miré un poco pensativo, pero asentí y él subió el escalón para ir hacia el baño. Abrió la puerta con uno de sus pies y entró, andando hasta la taza del baño para que me sentara sobre la tapa. —Espera aquí,..._

 _Asentí, y cuando salió sólo me quedé sentado en el bater, mirándo hacia el azulejo del suelo. Pequeñas gotas de mi nariz caían y manchaban el piso, pero con mis zapatos, intenté borrarlos un poco, sólo empeorando el aspecto. Volví a sentirme mareado y me sostuve en la pared del baño para no caer hacia un lado. Mi mano estaba manchada y terminé ensuciando también la pared._

 _Entorné los ojos y tomé papel, me levanté y remojándolo un poco en el lavamanos, lo hice una pequeña bola húmeda y comencé a tallar la mancha de sangre._

— _¿A caso no puedes esperar un segundo? —Me giré para encontrarme a Choromatsu con un pequeño balde de agua y un trapo blanco. Se acercó a mi y movió mi cabeza hacia arriba. —Aprendí esto en la escuela con el maestro de ingles, verás que se detendrá en unos segundos. —Apretó mi nariz con sus dedos y me miró todo con mucha dedicación. —Verás que te pondrás bien, Ichimatsu, no tengas miedo._

— _No tengo miedo... —Le dije gangoso. Abrí la boca y tomé una bocanada de aire, guardándola en mis mejillas. Choromatsu remojó un poco el trapo con su mano restante y lo aplastó, dejando caer mucha del agua que había absorbido._

— _Eso espero... limpiaré tu sangre. Si mamá nota que uno de nosotros ha salido lastimado por pelear, nos dejará sin cenar. —Dijo él y comenzó a limpiar poco a poco mi rostro sin dejar de aplastar mi nariz. —Pronto se detendrá el sangrado, pero tendremos que lavar tu camiseta. Está completamente sucia._

— _Lo sé, Choromatsu. —Volví a respirar con la boca, y Choromatsu por fin soltó mi nariz. Volvió a remojar el trapo, tornando el agua de un rojo oscuro y regresó hacia mi. Volvió a subir mi cabeza y comenzó a limpiar mi rostro. ¿Te duele mucho? —Me miró y sonrió; y tardé unos segundos en negar con mi cabeza. Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo las manos de Choromatsu deslizarse por mis mejillas y el trapo blanco, ahora rojo, deslizándose sin mucha fuerza por mi barbilla y por debajo de mi nariz._

— _Puedo hacerlo yo, Choromatsu-niisan._

— _No... —Se agachó de nuevo para empapar de nuevo el trapo y cuando regresó, comenzó a limpiar por mis mejillas. —Lo haré yo. —Sonrió y se acercó a mi, depositando un beso en la punta de mi nariz. Le vi confundido por la acción, pero siguió limpiando sin tomarle mucha importancia._

 _Miré hacia otro lado un poco avergonzado, y con una leve presión en las mejillas. —Yo me haré cargo de ti, soy tu hermano mayor, así que no temas, Ichimatsu. —Volvió a poner esa sonrisa que poco a poco lo diferenciaba de nosotros a medida que íbamos creciendo. —Siempre que te lastimes, puedes venir corriendo hacia mi, ¿vale?_

—Vale. —Susurré. Dejé que el vago recuerdo se esfumara de mi cabeza; justo después de aquella situación, a mis apenas catorce años de edad, no dejé de pensar en que su sonrisa era una jodida adicción, y en que quería verla siempre que fuera posible, y poco a poco intentando siempre verlo, no podía evitar sentirme realmente atrapado por él. Pero ahora todo estaba perdido.

Incluso desde que me di cuenta a mis diecisiete años de que estaba enamorado de mi propio hermano, sabía que todo siempre estuvo perdido. Un romance entre dos hermanos no es una historia a la que puedas predecirle un final feliz, y es un hecho que tampoco la naturaleza funcionaría a nuestro favor. Creceríamos y lo olvidaríamos, pensando que siempre fue una diversión o un rato más. Tendríamos nuestras familias y nos miraríamos de lejos con una sonrisa que significaría miles de cosas, pero que sólo se quedaría en una curva en nuestros labios.

Me levanté de la cama, después de haber escuchado que él se había largado. Rasqué mi cabeza, arrastrando los pies hacia afuera de la cabaña. Las campanillas que tenía la cabaña en la entrada comenzaron a resonar con el frío viento que hacía afuera y podía escuchar los lejanos gritos de los universitarios. Pero dentro del lugar, había un silencio ensordecedor.

Abrí lentamente la puerta, mientras que todo el viento me daba de golpe en el rostro y sonreí un poco por lo bien que se sentía poder respirar un poco de aire fresco. Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo, desbloqueando la pantalla para ver la hora. 7:26 a.m.

Esperé a que el suave viento que enfriaba mi rostro se detuviera, y caminé hasta los escalones de la entrada para tomar asiento en ellos. Mi boca tembló, y tuve que mirar al cielo para contener mis lágrimas, pero no fue suficiente. Poco a poco fueron derramándose una tras otra, dejando un congelado camino por mis mejillas, sostuve mis manos temblorosas contra mis pantalones, y tomé una enorme bocanada de aire para soportar un poco la situación.

El teléfono comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo con la imagen de Osomatsu y yo en la llamada, lo tomé con cuidado y simplemente colgué. Limpié mi rostro con mis manos y traté de relajarme inhalando y exhalando una y otra vez. El teléfono volvió a vibrar; lo tomé y contesté.

—¿Sí?

— _Ichimatsu..._ —Dijo con voz ronca. Guardó un silencio y escuché como soltaba un largo suspiro.— _Mira, si hubiera podido detenerlo, yo..._

—Creo que es todo, niisan. —Le dije. Reí un poco incómodo y cubrí mi rostro con la mano que tenía libre, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. —Ya no hay nada más que hacer. Me rindo. Esta vez me rindo.

— _Vamos, es Choromatsu,..._ —Rio, pero supe que sólo trataba de animarme con bromas estúpidas. — _Es Choromatsu,..._ —Repitió. — _Él siempre está confundido y es un idiota orgulloso._

—Corrí como un idiota. —Le dije, comenzando a derramar lágrimas. —Salí de casa descalzo, corriendo por las sucias piedras del bosque, sin suéter, casi desnudo buscándole como un imbécil. Pasé veinte minutos corriendo hasta la estación de tren y el único viaje que había esta mañana ya había salido. Choromatsu seguramente llegará dentro de poco a Tokio.

— _Hablaré con él._

—Osomatsu-niisan. Déjalo así, por favor. —Cerré mis ojos. Mi voz se había quebrado y comencé a sollozar, pasé la manga de mi suéter por mis mejillas impregnándolo de mis lágrimas. Quizás pasaron minutos hasta que pude volver a hablar, entre sollozos y con la garganta completamente cerrada. —Es todo. —Traté de tranquilizarme un poco y volví a limpiar las lágrimas de mis mejillas. —No volveré a buscar el amor de Choromatsu.

 **. . . . .**

 **Choromatsu**

Después de la primera hora de viaje, me encontraba tranquilo. Mi corazón y mi mente seguían incómodos, pero había parado de llorar, y aunque mi pecho doliera, había podido contener todo dentro de mi. Abrí la pequeña mochila que tenía en mi piernas y, subiéndolas al asiento, las abracé, estiré mi brazo dentro de ella para tomar mi teléfono y ver las miles de llamadas perdidas de Osomatsu.

" _Pasajeros con destino a Tokyo, abordaremos en unos minutos_ ". Miré la bocina, que repetía el mensaje otras dos veces, y me quedé observándola quizás el resto del tiempo que faltaba para llegar a la central.

Sentía el corazón destrozado. Por lo que había hecho, por sus sentimientos y por los míos. ¿Cómo podía estar con alguien con quien no debo de estar? Y comprendía que era algo imposible que mi pecho pedía a gritos, pero existen cosas que, por amor a otros y por dignidad de algunos, debemos de hacer.

El tren se sacudió cuando menos lo esperé y se detuvo en la estación, donde mucha gente esperaba para subirse, y algunas pocas bajan de los otros vagones. Asomé mi rostro por la ventana, queriendo quedarme un poco más en el tren y pude visualizar a Osomatsu y Karamatsu hablando en una de las bancas de la estación.

—Vaya suerte... —Susurré para mi. Y me levanté, tomando mi maleta y mi pequeña mochila en mi hombro. Salí del pequeño intento de cabina con los cuatro asientos viéndose los unos a los otros y salí del tren con el paso más lento que hubiera podido hacer.

En cuanto pisé la estación de tren, los dos voltearon a verme al mismo tiempo. Karamatsu con una leve sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro y Osomatsu con un fastidio enorme reflejado en sus ojos. Caminé un poco hasta acercarme a ellos, con la vergüenza del mundo recargada en mis hombros y miré hasta otro lado.

—¡Choromatsu! —Escuché el grito de Osomatsu más cerca, y en cuanto regresé la mirada, recibí un puñetazo en el rostro que me hizo retroceder y tropezar con mi propia maleta.

—¡Osomatsu! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? —Gritó Karamatsu justo cuando cubrí mi rostro antes de recibir otro golpe.

—Eso fue por ser el mayor de los patanes en la historia de los patanes... —Escuché como se agachó frente a mi y cerré mis ojos antes del impacto, pero en vez de eso, sentí como me rodeaba con sus brazos y me apretaba fuerte en un abrazo. Abrí mis ojos e intenté retroceder ante su tacto pero no me dejó alejarme.—Pero lo siento. Supongo que no es algo con lo que pueda enojarme...—Dejé de moverme e intenté verle cara a cara, pero mantenía su rostro viendo hacia otro lado.—Tampoco es como si fuera lo correcto, o como si debiera apoyarlos, por eso lo siento.

—Osomatsu-niisan...—Intenté separarme de nuevo, pero esta vez fue Osomatsu quien retrocedió y se sentó en el suelo frente a mi. Me miró unos segundos y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo con su típica sonrisa burlona y comenzó a reír.

—Antes de que digas cualquier cosa,... lo entiendo.—Me miró de nuevo. Karamatsu detrás de nosotros nos veía realmente confundido.—No estoy enojado, e... Ichimatsu tampoco lo está.

—Entonces... has hablado con él...—Bajé la mirada, apenado.

—Sí...—Sonrió y me miró casi con lástima.—Pero hablaremos de esto en otro lugar.

 **. . . . .**

—¿Entonces?—Osomatsu tomó la hamburguesa que la mesera le había traído, mientras que Karamatsu regresaba de lavarse las manos.—¿Qué sucedió allá?

—Eso no te importa...—Le contesté completamente calmado. Apenas la mesera trajo las hamburguesas a la mesa, me di cuenta que realmente tenía bastante hambre, y que no había comido nada en un buen rato. Miré un poco incómodo a Osomatsu y seguido a Karamatsu, quien estaba seguro, no tenía ni idea de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Si no me lo cuentas tú, haré que Ichimatsu hable y terminaré sabiéndolo todo. —Sonrió y robó unas cuantas papas de Karamatsu, quien se vengó robando unas a él. —Y creo que quien ha hecho que las cosas terminen mal, has sido tú mismo.

—Eres un maldito embustero. —Le dije dando una pequeña mordida a la hamburguesa que tenía en frente.

—No entiendo. —Los dos volteamos a ver a Karamatsu, quien estaba por usar sus lentes oscuros. —Ichimatsu y tú fueron a una cabaña a acampar algunos días, y se han peleado. Pero, ¿por qué ustedes se sienten tan tensos? No es como si Ichimatsu no estuviera peleando todo el tiempo.

—¿No entendiste nada de lo que te conté en la estación de tren? —Osomatsu le repudió con la mirada.

—Claro que si. Choromatsu e Ichimatsu se han enamorado de la misma persona, ¿no? —Volteó a verme y sonrió.

—¿Es que tengo que hablar en tu idioma? —Osomatsu le quitó los lentes del rostro y le apuntó con su hamburguesa. —Choromatsu e Ichimatsu están _in love_ uno del otro.

—¿Eh? ¿No es eso amor fraternal? —Sonrió un poco confundido y entorné los ojos.

—Karamatsu-niisan. —Volteó a verme. —Ichimatsu y yo nos besamos.

—Oh, bueno, un beso en la mejilla no es malo para nadie.

—¿¡A caso eres idiota!? —Preguntamos Osomatsu y yo.

—¿Entonces? —Osomatsu esta vez simplemente ignoró a Karamatsu y se giró a verme. Me encogí, avergonzado e inhalé todo el aire que pude antes de comenzar. Sabía que Osomatsu no dejaría de molestarme hasta que yo hablara, y quién sabe cuándo Ichimatsu regresaría. Aún quedaban días del viaje y dudaba que él fuera a venir a casa pronto. Pero en esos días, seguro que Osomatsu se pasaría las horas detrás de mi hasta que le contara detalle por detalle con el argumento de que los hermanos deben de saberlo todo.

—Cuando llegamos... todo iba muy bien. —Osomatsu dejó de comer y se inclinó sobre la mesa, interesado, me alejé un poco, junto con mi comida, pegando mi espalda contra el sillón. —Decidimos ir a tomar a un bar después de pasar un rato en casa, y lo he encontrado hablando por teléfono en una de las cabinas justo cuando hablaba contigo. Que por cierto, eres un fastidio...

—Dicen que ese es mi propósito en la vida.—Me guiñó el ojo derecho.

—Ni siquiera tenía idea de que tuviera un teléfono, dijo que tú le habías comprado uno hace unas semanas; y que había estado saliendo con alguien... no supe de quién se trataba.

—¿Ichimatsu saliendo con alguien?—Los dos volteamos a ver a Karamatsu.—¿No había dicho Todomatsu algo así desde unas semanas atrás?

—Sí.—Me giré hacia Osomatsu. —Y dijo por la llamada que tú le habías prohibido salir con esa persona. —Osomatsu sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —Sé que lo ocultarás, así que si quieres seguir oyendo el resto, tendrás que hablar, inútilmatsu.

—¿Entonces es verdad? —Karamatsu dejó de comer e hizo la comida a un lado, esta vez poniendo atención. —No es por ser un idiota, pero creo que es más probable para cualquiera de nosotros tener pareja antes que Ichimatsu.

—Sí, bueno... sí sale con alguien. —Volteó a verme. —Salía con alguien. Una chica. Ya la conoces.—Se encogió de hombros.

—Las chicas a las que conozco o son feas o les doy asco.

—Bueno, Nanari era una linda chica a demás de tener un muy buen par de piernas.

—¿Nanari!? —Le miré incrédulo. —¿Ella salía con Ichimatsu?

—No, pero la chica que iba con él, sí.

—Oh, ¿la del sostén negro? —Preguntó Karamatsu.

—¿Verdad que le quedaba bien? —Sonrió Osomatsu.

—¡ESTAMOS EN ALGO IMPORTANTE! —Les grité tomando pequeñas bolsas de salsa de tomate y lanzándolas a sus cabezas. —A demás, cómo diablos pueden saber eso del sostén.

—Secretos de mayores. —Los miré frustrado y me levanté.

—Me voy de aquí.

—Ya, ya, ya... —Osomatsu se inclinó y me tomó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera levantarme.—Nekota y él ya se conocían. Y ella sabía de ti. Todo el tiempo ha sabido que Ichimatsu siente algo por ti desde hace años, y seguramente también sabía que tú y él estaban juntos. —Soltó por fin mi mano, y se tiró de nuevo sobre el asiento. —Yo le dije que no debía verla porque a él ni siquiera le gusta; la utilizaba para olvidarte a ti, porque sabía que era imposible que tu lo vieras con los mismos ojos con los que él te ve.

—Es sólo una obsesión fraternal... —Le contesté. —Ichimatsu no siente nada por mi, ni yo por él. Esas cosas no existen ni deben existir entre hermanos. Es como romper las reglas... —Dije arrepintiéndome de ello. Me quedé en silencio unos segundos antes de querer volver a hablar, pero Osomatsu fue quien esta vez dijo algo.

—Tu problema, es que no has parado de pensar y pensar todo el tiempo en eso; y que sólo le das tantas vueltas a algo sin importancia, en vez de pensar en lo más importante, ¿Y sin son hermanos, qué? —Lo miré a los ojos sintiéndome estúpido y con repentinas ganas de llorar. Bajé la cabeza apoyando mi frente contra la mesa y respiré profundo hasta que pude calmarme un poco.

—¿No te has dado cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, niisan? —Alcé la vista, encontrándome con esa mirada de lástima de nuevo. —Incluso tú lo sabes. Tú sabes que no es correcto. Ni siquiera tú, que nos estuviste apoyando desde un principio, piensas que esté bien lo que hacemos, o lo que hicimos...

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, escuchando los gritos de los niños, que ni siquiera había notado detrás de nosotros y corriendo por todo el establecimiento. Jordan Smith comenzó a cantar en las bocinas que se sostenían con todas sus fuerzas a las esquinas de las paredes, y pude reconocerlo por sus tonos realmente agudos.

—Y si no sentían nada, ¿por qué se besaron?—Dijo Karamatsu rompiendo el silencio. Nos giramos a verle y me miró con ese ceño fruncido. —No lo sé, imagino esas cosas de Osomatsu, quizás de Todomatsu, incluso de mi, pero... no de ti ni de él. No creo que los dos sean esa clase de personas que besan a alguien sólo por que sí.

—Ah,...—Le miré, un poco horrorizado y seguido miré a Osomatsu de la misma manera. Y era que ni siquiera lo sabía. Dirigí mi vista hacia la mesa, tomando mis propias manos y apretándolas sin sentir dolor; recordando el primer chispazo que lo había encendido todo en aquella sucia casa cubierta por el polvo. Apreté mis labios y lentamente cerré mis ojos comenzando a derramar lágrimas de mis ojos. —Yo,... yo tuve la culpa. —Confesé. —Yo le besé teniendo una simple curiosidad de besar a alguien. Quería,... sólo quería sentir los labios de alguien. Pero la única persona que estaba ahí conmigo fue Ichimatsu, y... no es que yo sólo hubiera dejado las cosas así. —Tallé mis ojos, y absorbí mi nariz, sintiendo las fuertes contracciones en mi pecho. —Por alguna estúpida razón realmente me gustó, y le propuse seguir con ello. Hasta que... terminó gustándome él. Terminó gustándome tanto que me cegué por ello y olvidé lo que realmente eramos, hasta que terminó siendo demasiado tarde.

—No es tu culpa. —Escuché decir a Karamatsu. Levanté la mirada, y me pasó una servilleta para que limpiara mi rostro. La tomé, viéndola unos segundos andes de hacerlo. —Sé que no les gusta que hable de esta manera, pero realmente nadie puede controlar el corazón, Choromatsu.—Voltee a verlo, con un rostro levemente preocupado.—Choromatsu... quizás sí sea equivocado, pero todos los romances lo son en algún momento. Llegará un día en que simplemente dejes de verlo de esa manera, y... que nosotros y el mundo dejará de verlo así. No te afliges por lo que sientes, porque nadie puede decirte de quién enamorarte y quién no.

—Oh... —Osomatsu al parecer iba a decir algo, pero sólo sonrió y se recargó completamente en el asiento.

—Pero el mundo sí puede evitar con quien estoy.—Bajé la mirada y apreté mis labios antes de seguir.—Mis padres pueden evitarlo, ustedes pueden hacerlo. Sólo imagina lo que pensarán ellos, sólo piensa en lo que dirán a nuestro alrededor. Yo,... no sé nada sobre el amor, y por eso es probable que esté más que confundido,... quizás no pueda controlar a quien pueda amar, pero puedo ocultarlo hasta que desaparezca. Porque estoy seguro, estoy realmente seguro,... que el mundo no cambiará sólo por que yo siento algo por alguien más.—Limpié las lágrimas que recorrían mi rostro, y me puse de pie inclinándome frente a ellos.—Siento ser el peor hermano de todos, lamento haber hecho esas cosas con Ichimatsu; perdónenme por ser un idiota...—Volví a limpiar mi rostro con mi brazo y sentí los brazos de uno de ellos rodeándome y después de unos segundos y movimientos de platos, sentí los brazos de otro.

—Tranquilo, el tiempo dirá que sucederá,...—Dijo Osomatsu, que acariciaba mi cabeza.

—¿Y si por mi culpa se destruye nuestra familia? Quizás no volvamos a ser lo mismo, quizás incluso... quizás...—Seguí llorando, pero los chicos sólo me abrazaban más y más cada vez que sollozaba.

—No dejaríamos que eso pasara.—Rio Karamatsu, escuché como comenzaba a llorar, como cada vez que uno de nosotros lloraba.—Nuestra familia quedará como siempre, quedará... quedará...—Y rompió en llanto.

—¿Y tú por qué diablos lloras!?—Gritó Osomatsu y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.—Terminemos de comer, dejemos esto de lado unas horas y luego pensaremos que hacer con Ichimatsu y contigo, pero por ahora, descansa tu cabeza, Choromatsu, deja de pensar en ello.

 **. . . . .**

Salimos del establecimiento, ellos por delante de mi. Colgué bien mi pequeña mochila en mi hombro. Karamatsu se había ofrecido en llevar mi maleta, así que no tuve la necesidad de llevarla también cargando. Me detuve, mirándolos como si desde el momento en que salí de aquella cabaña, fueran ajenos a mi. Sonreían como si el mundo no estuviera en problemas, pero yo sentía que estaba por detenerse y detonar hasta convertirse en simples cenizas.

Osomatsu se giró un poco, ya lejano a mi, y me sonrió indicándome que los siguiera. No fue hasta segundos después que comencé a caminar de nuevo detrás de ellos. Miré el cielo cubierto con pequeñas nubes, y abrí mi pequeña mochila para sacar una ligera bufanda marrón. La puse sobre mi cuello, y caminé un poco más deprisa, hasta alcanzarlos.

Anduvimos caminando por las calles de la ciudad, recorriendo muchos establecimientos que me parecían familiares, y cada vez que pasábamos por un callejón, mi corazón se aceleraba imaginando a Ichimatsu de cuclillas acariciando a los gatos. Aflojé un poco la bufanda y solté un leve suspiro en forma de vapor.

Giramos por otra calle, y poco a poco comenzaron a derramarse pequeñas gotas del cielo. Caminé un poco más deprisa con los chicos, mientras que ellos sonreían viendo el cielo, a demás de que soltaban carcajadas sobre un chiste que no tuve ganas de escuchar.

Miré las casas que habían adornado sus jardines con rosas y otras flores y luego, deteniéndome por mis recuerdos, vi la casa en donde Ichimatsu y yo nos habíamos quedado hacía semanas atrás. Aún seguía en el mismo estado que antes. Entre la lluvia y el fuerte recuerdo de Ichimatsu resbalando donde me encontraba parado, el besarlo como si siempre hubiéramos estado enamorados.

Quise llorar, pero me mantuve firme. La miré unos segundos más antes de dar un paso para seguir mi camino, pero no me moví más. Quizás, tal vez, él se encontraba ahí, esperándome. Quizás, el grita por mi y no puedo escucharlo. Si yo entrara,... si yo regresara, quizás pudiera alcanzarle.

—¡Choromatsu!—Osomatsu me sacó de mis pensamientos. Voltee a verlos, y los dos me miraban cubriendo sus cabezas con mi maleta.— ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Está lloviendo, hay que llegar pronto a casa!—Voltee a ver la casa de nuevo. Ichimatsu no estaría ahí, y quizás ya no grita mi nombre. Lo más probable era que ni siquiera me tuviera en sus pensamientos ya.

Corrí hacia mis hermanos, y nos apresuramos a llegar a casa.

 **. . . . .**

—¡Wah!—Gritó Osomatsu estirando su cuerpo al entrar a casa. Quitó sus zapatos, con sus mismos pies, en el recibidor y subió el escalón.—Demonios, hemos gastado demasiado en ir por ti, Choromatsu, tendrás que pagarme.

—No pagaré nada.—Le dije agachándome para acomodar mis zapatos en una de las esquinas del recibidor.—Ustedes fueron quienes quisieron comer ahí, yo les dije que viniéramos a casa.

—Pero si ha sido una comida very delucius.—Dijo Karamatsu acomodando sus lentes oscuros sobre su cabeza.

—Es delicious. —Le corregí.

—Hay que subir, tengo ganas de jugar mahjong con Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu.—Sonrió Osomatsu que dio un brinco torpe y comenzó a subir los escalones. Karamatsu se encogió de hombros y siguió su paso detrás del mayor, pero yo me quedé unos segundos más mirando los escalones. Incluso en esos momentos tenía miedo de subir, de recordar los pequeños lugares en donde habíamos compartido un poco de nosotros.

Respiré profundo antes de comenzar a subir con el paso más lento que pude. Osomastsu y Karamatsu me esperaban, como si estuvieran asegurándose de que siguiera detrás de ellos en cada segundo, entorné mis ojos, y terminé de subir hacia el pasillo.

Todomatsu abrió la puerta respirando agitado y en cuanto nos miró se acercó corriendo.

—¡No van a creerlo! —Gritó Todomatsu tomando la muñeca de Osomatsu y de Karamatsu, llevándolos adentro de la habitación, los seguí un poco preocupado y entré a la habitación. —¡Ichimatsu-niisan tiene novia! —Me quedé observándolos a todos. Osomatsu y Karamatsu se voltearon a verme asustados. Ichimatsu estaba al otro extremo de la habitación con su ropa del viaje puesta, mirándome como un idiota, casi horrorizado, pero con sus ojos encontrados en un vacío notorio.

Osomatsu caminó hacia mi y me dio un empujón fuera de la habitación. —Arreglaré esto, baja a la sala de estar. —Cerró la puerta en cuanto dijo eso sin dejarme protestar, y me quedé en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo escuchando el mundo caer a mi al rededor.

—¿Novia?—Susurré. Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de arreglarlo. No hubo tiempo. Nunca lo hubo.

 **. . . . .**

Ichimatsu volvió en el próximo viaje y llegó antes que nosotros a casa. Al parecer había arreglado las cosas con Nekota en el transcurso de ello, mientras que yo seguía lamentándome como un idiota. Me tiré sobre el pasto del pequeño patio mirando lo poco que podía verse el atardecer.

En realidad no sabía cómo reaccionar. Quizás estaba furioso porque Ichimatsu ni siquiera lo platicó conmigo y básicamente me había cambiado por una chica, irritado porque él tuvo una novia mucho antes de lo que yo la tendría, deprimido porque sentía como si lo único que podría hacerme feliz hubiera huido de mis manos. Pero lo más probable es que estuviera derrotado, porque comenzaba a darme cuenta, que él realmente me gustaba.

Busqué en mi teléfono alguna canción que pudiera calmar un poco mi pecho adolorido, pero ninguna de ellas logró realmente llamar mi atención. Bloquee la pantalla y dejé el teléfono a un lado de mi. Entrelacé mis dedos y esperé a que la noche llegara con un simple silencio.

—Me deprimes...—Levanté la cabeza hasta ver a Osomatsu asomado por la ventana de la cocina con un cigarro encendido. No estaba viéndome a mi, sino al cielo, así que terminé viéndolo también.—No te menciona.

—No veo la razón por la que lo haría.—Le dije. Y era lo cierto. Seguramente estaría furioso aunque le hubiera dicho a Osomatsu lo contrario.—Debe de estar furioso. Es Ichimatsu.

—Bueno, fuiste un idiota.

—Me quedó claro con el golpe en el rostro.

—Te mereces uno peor.—Me contestó y escuché como soplaba el humo de su boca.

—A final de cuentas, esa charla que me había inspirado un poco se fue a la basura.—Osomatsu comenzó a reír, voltee a verlo, y sopló una última vez antes de apagar el cigarro contra la pared.

—Quizás no.—Me sonrió enseñando sus sucios dientes blancos. —Quizás el tiempo sea lo mejor. —Deja descansar las cosas,... él estuvo esperándote por años.—Tomó las puertas de la ventana y me miró aún con su estúpida sonrisa. —Tal vez tú tengas que hacer lo mismo.

 **. . . . .**

 **Ichimatsu**

En realidad odiaba hacer esto, pero era lo mejor para Choromatsu. Después de la larga entrevista con Todomatsu, y la enorme y extrema celebración de Jyushimatsu, abrí el armario y me encerré en medio de la oscuridad con la iluminación de mi teléfono.

Él no estaría de acuerdo en tener una relación conmigo, nunca lo estaría, y fui consiente de ello desde hace mucho tiempo. Cada vez que lo pensaba, sentía una horrible depresión que no me dejaba tranquilo, pero al momento en que me enfrenté con la realidad, no pude soportarlo. Ni siquiera permanecer en el lugar en el que estuve sólo con él era bueno para mi.

Abracé mis piernas queriendo encerrarme en aquel lugar donde sólo escuchábamos yo y mi conciencia, y lloré en silencio.

Ahora era cuando debía escoger lo mejor para los dos. Lo mejor para mi.

 **. . . . .**

 **Choromatsu**

Pasó una semana desde que todo terminó. Ichimatsu no me dedicó ni siquiera una mirada de reojo; en las caminatas en grupo se alejaba todo lo posible de mi, y así a cada lugar al que íbamos. Era como si entre nosotros no hubiera existido un nexo. Como si yo no existiera para él en estos momentos.

Y lo entendía, sabía que eso seguiría así hasta cierto tiempo. Terminaría acostumbrándome de nuevo a las pocas charlas que teníamos, a las miradas inexistentes. Llegaría el día en que todo sería como antes.

Tenía que acostumbrar a mi mente y a mis recuerdos, a forzarlos, a pensar que aquellas semanas sólo fueron un mal sueño. Uno que incomodó mi corazón, que me hizo feliz y que a la vez me desintegró completamente. Tenía que borrarlo todo. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nosotros fuéramos completos desconocidos.

O así pensaba yo, hasta que por fin, en mitad de regreso de camino a casa, después del largo baño que tomamos, Ichimatsu giró un poco su cabeza, dedicándome una larga mirada.

Le miré con la misma intensidad, y cuando volvió su vista hacia el frente. Mi corazón volvió a explotar en ese momento. Sonreí inconscientemente, y cubrí mi boca tratando de disimular mi emoción.

Era sólo un chico tonto.

 **. . . . .**

—¿Osomatsu? Ahm... ¿Karamatsu?—Me levanté después de tomar una lata de té frío de la nevera del pequeño mini-super. Una chica de cabello negro estaba viéndome a unos pasos de mi. Me era realmente familiar, pero no lograba recordarla de ni un lado.—Lo siento, no soy buena distinguiéndolos.—Su sonrisa me parecía familiar, y sus ojos aún más.

—Lo siento, no puedo recordarte de ni un sólo lado.—Le confesé.—Soy Choromatsu.

—Choromatsu...—Me miró durante unos segundos, al parecer pensativa y me sonrió levemente.—Entonces eres tú... ya veo.—Agachó la mirada con una pequeña canasta llena de pequeños aperitivos. —Soy Nekota.—No respondí su sonrisa, sólo seguí observándola unos momentos más. —Nos conocimos en la cena del restaurante. ¿Estás bien con aquella caída?

—Ah...—Tomé un fuerte respiro. Frente a mi tenía una de las razones de mi agonía, pero la culpa de que ella tuviera a Ichimatsu, era mía. Recordé en la cena cuando caí de la mesa junto con Nanari y asentí. —Sí, no fue nada serio.

—Ya veo. —Sonrió y miró su cesto de compras. Voltee a verle con toda mi indiferencia y rencor acumulado. Podría decirle cualquier cosa. " _¿Sabes qué? Ichimatsu y yo tuvimos sexo en una cabaña lejos de aquí_ ". " _Yo amo a Ichimatsu, nunca lo tendrás tanto tiempo como yo, a pesar de que ahora está contigo, no significa que terminará a tu lado_ ". O " _Muérete, puta_ ". Ella me sonrió, al parecer muy nerviosa.—Lamento si te he causado problemas... sinceramente no sé nada del asunto entre tú e Ichimatsu. Realmente lamento si las cosas no resultaron como planeabas. Y quizás estés enojado conmigo, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea...

Seguí mirándola con el mismo gesto irritante.

—Quiero a Ichimatsu desde hace mucho tiempo.—Sonrió un tanto melancólica, esquivando mi mirada.—Y sé que le correspondiste, no dudo que seas un gran chico,... pero también sé que Ichimatsu realmente te quiere. Y si su felicidad es estar contigo, a pesar de que sea un poco extraño, espero que te esfuerces por él.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas...—Le respondí.—Tú no sabes nada.

—¿Y tú si?—Le miré molesto; inhalé todo lo que pude, aguantando miles de palabras pero terminé guardándolas.—Si estás enojado conmigo, no tienes tus razones. Yo no he hecho nada malo. Al contrario, acepté a Ichimatsu a pesar de que siempre estuvo enamorado de alguien más. Y sufrí por mucho tiempo, soportando sus miradas hacia ti.

—Ese no es mi problema.—Le contesté. Sentí como la lata se había calentado de nuevo en mi mano y me agaché por otra nueva.—No estoy enojado contigo, sólo me irrita un poco tu presencia.

—Debo decir que a mi me irrita la tuya, pero no puedo estar en tu contra.—Me dijo, y en cuanto me levanté, se acercó a mi.—Ichimatsu te quiere, y eso yo no podré evitarlo. Pero en esta historia, uno tendrá que terminar con el corazón roto.

—Y ese no seré yo.—Le dije inmediatamente antes de que ella pudiera decirlo, y cerré la puerta de la nevera con fuerza. Alejándome antes de que pudiera seguir hablando con ella.

Me dirigí rápido hacia la caja y pagué lo más pronto posible sin esperar mi cambio. Salir de allí y tener que soportar la tímida sonrisa de esa chica me volvería loco. Caminé por la acera, sintiéndome mal por dentro. Ella sólo era otra persona con un corazón adolorido, y yo había declarado la guerra aún cuando sabía que ya la había perdido.

Me detuve, y miré hacia atrás pensando en disculparme. Pero mi orgullo no me dejaba avanzar. Era una pésima persona. Era lo peor. Era una simple basura que caminaba sin rumbo. Fui grosero con alguien que aguantó mucho por mi culpa, y sólo ocasioné más desastre entre nosotros.

Chasquee mi lengua y seguí andando hacia casa. Mis ojos comenzaron a empaparse con cada paso que daba. Había sido un idiota, había roto un corazón y estaba en busca de romper otro.

Había pensado que las malas personas eran aquellas que habían cometido un crimen, pero no, las verdaderas malas personas eran aquellos como yo. Que rompían corazones sin pensar en las consecuencias. Quizás, yo era la peor persona de todas.

Lloré un poco mientras caminaba, aun cuando todos me veían, no me importó. Lo mejor era que nunca me acercara a Ichimatsu, así ya no podría romper más su corazón.

 **. . . . .**

Tres largas semanas pasaron desde que hablé con aquella chica, y poco a poco las cosas volvían a la normalidad, a excepción de algunas. Ichimatsu poco a poco se notaba más alegre conforme pasaban los días, sonreía seguido y comenzaba a ayudar en casa más de lo que nosotros lo hacíamos. Mamá era la más orgullosa de eso, y no paraba de clavarnos flechas a todos cada vez que felicitaba a Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu y yo no volvimos a hablar directamente, pero las miradas se volvieron más frecuentes y menos incómodas; aun, sin embargo, no podíamos estar cerca uno del otro. Y aquello sólo fue una ayuda para mi al querer abandonar la idea de poder volver a ser algo para él.

El amor que Ichimatsu y yo nos teníamos poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo, y todo lo que había sucedido, quedaba plasmado como simples recuerdos inexistentes.

 **. . . . .**

Pasé la hoja de mi revista de trabajo, esperando buscar algo que realmente llamara mi atención, aunque todo sólo daba el aspecto de ser un trabajo aburrido de oficina. Últimamente necesitaba la forma de animar un poco mis ánimos, pasaba los días siempre un tanto enojado y evitando a los demás. Y el ocio no ayudaba en nada.

—Iremos al pachinko.—Me giré encontrándome a Osomatsu asomando su cabeza por la entrada de la cocina.—¿Quieres ir?

—No, necesito encontrar un trabajo pronto.—Le contesté y regresé a mi lectura. Aunque realmente no tenía muchas ganas de salir. Escuché los pasos de Osomatsu detrás de mi, y sentí sus brazos rodeándome completamente. Me estremecí y traté de girarme, pero Osomatsu lo evitó.

—Los chicos comienzan a notarlo.—Me dijo y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.—Tú quizás no lo has notado, pero estás comiendo menos y te has descuidado en tu apariencia. Lo cuál no es muy Choromatsu. A demás de que no nos has regañado en mucho tiempo.

—Estoy normal, creí que les disgustaba que los regañara seguido.—Le dije y seguí leyendo mi revista.—Por favor, ¿podrías dejar de abrazarme y alejarte de mi?

—No.—Contestó y soltó una leve risa burlona.—¿Has hablado con él?

—¿Te parece que sí?—Me giré un poco a verlo. Estábamos demasiado cerca así que alejé mi cabeza.

—Heh, no.—Sonrió divertido.

—Ya no siento nada por él, y las cosas mejoran entre nosotros.—Le confesé y regresé la vista de nuevo a las hojas; pasé unas cuántas páginas hasta llegar a otra sección relacionada con centros deportivos. —Suéltame, por favor.

—No... sabes, Choromatsu...—Se abrazó más a mi, apegando su mejilla contra la mía.—Me deprimes. —Lo miré de reojo y esperé a que continuara. —El amor no se va así nada más. Eso no desaparece en un mes o en una semana. Y tú lo sabes bien.

—Porque fue sólo una atracción temporal.

—¿De verdad? ¿Entonces por qué dedicas tantas miradas de reojo hacia él? Heh.—Cubrió mi boca con su mano oliendo a chocolate y besó mi mejilla. —Nos iremos un rato. —Me soltó y tomé aire antes de regresar la vista hacia él. —No lo desperdicies. —Me sonrió y guiñó un ojo antes de salir.

—Imbécil...—Apreté las hojas en mis manos arrugándolas completamente. Me sobresalté, y la solté poniéndome de pie, tratando de arreglarlas con la presión de mis manos sobre ellas contra la mesa.

—¡Choromatsu-niisan!—Escuché el grito de Jyushimatsu, y pronto entró en la cocina.—¿Quieres que compre algo para ti cuando regresemos?

—Ustedes siempre complicándolo todo. —Escuché a Osomatsu que entró a la cocina y tomó a Jyushimatsu del cuello, arrastrándolo hacia fuera. —Largo, largo, largo. —Dijo antes de salir, regresó levemente con Jyushimatsu tratando de soltarse del brazo del mayor, y apuntó hacia mi. —Tienes dos horas.

Me reí un poco y asentí. Pero ni siquiera tenía planeado hablar con Ichimatsu. No tenía fuerzas para buscarlo; no tendría oportunidad si quiera. Él no me dirigía la palabra, y yo apenas le miraba. Incluso, ni siquiera parecía como si él realmente se sintiera atraído por mi. Nunca lo había parecido, y yo no sabía cómo notarlo ahora que más necesitaba hacerlo.

Solo volví a sentarme, y a dejar pasar las dos horas que Osomatsu me había obsequiado. Miré las páginas arrugadas, y traté de aplanarlas de nuevo. Froté con fuerza, tanta, que terminé rompiendo una de ellas. Chasquee la lengua y cerré la revista con frustración.

Tomé un largo respiro y me lancé sobre la silla. Cerré mis ojos, pensando repentinamente en Ichimatsu. Él era un idiota. Un completo idiota. Me frustraba y cada vez que pensaba en el tema, realmente me ponía furioso. Pero lo que más odiaba, es que no estaba molesto con él. Porque Ichimatsu siempre supo lo que quería.

Y yo no.

Y cuando me di cuenta de ello, se había esfumado de mis manos. Si Ichimatsu no quería estar conmigo, sabía que era mi culpa; y si la familia se llegara a romper por mi presencia, también lo sería. Y mi infelicidad y mi odio, también lo eran.

—Soy un idiota...—Dije para mi mismo tomando un largo respiro, recostándome en la silla.

—Lo eres.—Abrí mis ojos de golpe e Ichimatsu estaba del otro lado de la mesa, mirándome.

Después de semanas sin tener un pequeño momento, me miraba. Apreté mis labios y en cuanto iba a decir algo se giró y caminó hacia la alacena.—Sólo vengo por un poco de sopa..—Dijo mientras sacaba una cazuela para calentar el agua.—No te molestaré mucho.

—No lo haces...—Dije inconsciente. Me senté correctamente y tomé mi revista abriéndola con mis manos temblorosas. Quizás debía decir algo, o pedir disculpas; pero mi propio orgullo bloqueaba mi boca. Abrí de nuevo la página rota y comencé a aplanarla con más cuidado.

—Mamá dijo que quería que fueras a comprar papel de baño.—Le escuché decir con su simple tranquilidad, sin ningún toque de nerviosismo. Detuve las lágrimas con fuerza, dándome cuenta por mi mismo, y por la obviedad... de que él ahora sólo me veía como algo más.

—Sabes, Ichimatsu...—Él giró a verme con el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre. Sonreí y bajé mi mirada. " _Quizás soy el más idiota de los seis_ ".—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?—" _Porque pienso que no sé que es lo que quiero, a pesar de que mi corazón lo tiene entendido_ ".—Haré una para mi también.—" _Y porque en vez de dejar de pedirte una estupidez y de dejar de pensar que soy un imbécil que tiene la culpa de todo, no te he pedido ni siquiera una simple disculpa_ ".

—Ah, tú haz la tuya.—" _A pesar de que sé que te has distanciado conmigo, y que quizás ahora soy un extraño... sigo teniendo una simple esperanza de que aún te gustaría tener una oportunidad_ ".—Yo puedo hacer lo mío.

—De acuerdo...—Contesté levantándome de la silla. "Pero no puedo pedir una oportunidad... no soy capaz".

—Choromatsu...

—¿Sí?—Le pregunté con una leve sonrisa. La más falsa de todas.

—Es...—Me miró unos cuantos segundos sin decir nada. Bajó su mirada y evitó la mía.—¿Estás bien? Estás extraño.

—Ah, sí, sí...—Reí cuando quise llorar; tomé un vaso de agua, vertiéndolo en la cazuela y esperé a que calentara un poco. Caminé hasta la alacena y aprovechando a estar de espaldas de Ichimatsu, limpié mi rostro poco humedecido.—Sólo no encuentro el trabajo que quiero, eso es todo.

—Oh...—Respiré un poco antes de tomar la sopa instantánea, y cerré la puerta.

Caminé hasta la mesa con un paso lento y dejé la sopa sobre ella en completo silencio. Por alguna razón me sentía miserable. Miré el suelo por largos minutos, esperando a que el agua terminara de calentarse, sintiendo la horrible presión de la presencia de Ichimatsu frente a mi. Sonreí, imaginando que él gritaba mi nombre y me sonreía tímidamente.

" _Te amo, Choromatsu-niisan_ ". Dijo en mi cabeza, y sonreí.

—Yo también.—Susurré.

Ichimatsu gritó. Pero no mi nombre. Alcé mi cabeza y vi como tiraba la cazuela ardiendo al suelo y le daba una fuerte patada. Estaba empapado del agua hirviendo y no dejaba de gritar, alterado por el dolor tratando de quitarse el agua de encima. Me separé corriendo de la mesa para ayudarle. Comencé a levantar su camiseta, pero volvió a halarla para cubrirse.

—¡No! ¿¡Qué diablos haces!?

—¡Tu ropa está empapada de agua hirviendo, idiota!—Dije. Miré al lavabo y busqué el trapo para humedecerlo.—Toma esto.—Dije cuando lo hice y se lo entregué.—Iré por un ungüento, quítate la camiseta.

Lo tomó y asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Cómo podía ser tan tonto. Corrí fuera de la cocina y entré al baño, abriendo el botiquín de emergencias. Busqué entre todos los medicamentos que había hasta que logré encontrarlo y regresé corriendo, resbalando por culpa del tapete nuevo de mamá, pero recuperándome con un salto ligero.

En cuanto entré a la cocina, Ichimatsu ya tenía su brazo enrojecido bajo el agua del lavamanos con un enorme gesto de dolor, sin su camiseta. Caminé rápido hacia él y cerré la llave. Le indiqué que se sentara en una de las sillas de la mesa.

—¿A caso no puedes esperar un segundo?—Le dije tomando un poco del ungüento de su contenedor y aplicándolo sobre su piel con cuidado. Ichimatsu soltó un quejido, sobresaltándose cada vez que lo tocaba.—Aprendí que las quemaduras deben tratarse con esto en un programa de primero auxilios. Verás que dejará de doler en unos segundos.—Le dije mientras seguía con mi trabajo. Todo su pecho estaba enrojecido y parte de sus brazos, a demás de su mano izquierda. Mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, y tenía el ceño fruncido con sus ojos puestos en las quemaduras.—Verás que te pondrás bien, Ichimatsu, no tengas miedo. ¿Te duele mucho?

Ichimatsu dejó de ver sus quemaduras y lentamente dirigió sus ojos hacia mi. Se notó dudoso al principio, pero terminó asintiendo. Siguió mirándome por unos cuantos segundos mas, mientras que terminaba de poner el ungüento en su brazo derecho.—Puedo... hacerlo yo, Choromatsu-niisan.

—No... lo haré yo.—Sonreí. Esto era lo poco que podía hacer para que me perdonara poco a poco. Era una pequeña oportunidad para lograr salir de esta enorme oscuridad que me rodeaba. Una que me ayudaría a romper uno de los muros que rodeaban a Ichimatsu. Él me miró atónito por alguna razón, pero continué.—Yo me haré cargo de ti, soy tu hermano mayor... así que no temas, Ichimatsu.—Le dije tomando su mano izquierda para comenzar a deslizar el ungüento ahí.—Siempre que te lastimes, puedes venir corriendo hacia mi, ¿vale?

En cuanto levanté mi mirada de su mano, él se levantó de la silla y con todas sus fuerzas me empujó hacia el suelo. Lo miré, y su rostro estaba completamente encendido con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿¡Crees que no me doy cuenta de ello!?—Gritó y caminó hacia mi.—¡Sé que estás jugando conmigo! ¡Eres una molestia, Choromatsu!—Siguió y chasqueó su lengua, limpiando su rostro con sus manos.—Déjame en paz, Pajamatsu.

Y así de la nada, mi única oportunidad se esfumó.

 **. . . . .**

 **Ichimatsu**

Mamá siempre me dijo que cuando llegara el momento de amar a alguien, debía tomarlo para siempre. El amor se pierde fácil, y es algo que puede romperse si no cuidamos nuestras palabras y nuestras acciones.

Apreté fuerte la camiseta de mi pecho y miré apenado hacia el suelo. Había empujado a Choromatsu cuando sus intenciones eran ayudarme, pero cómo podía desenamorarme de la persona que tanto luchaba por olvidar cuando te dice las mismas palabras que aquella vez en que te aferraste a amarlo. Me sentí un idiota. Por ser cruel y frío. Porque sabía que él no se sentía feliz.

Si yo nunca hubiera pedido aquel beso de regreso, nunca hubiera sucedido nada. Si yo nunca me hubiera enamorado de él. Los dos habríamos podido ser felices. Quizás mi presencia era la que ahora estorbaba para la felicidad de Choromatsu. Y lo más probable es que si yo me fuera, él volvería a ser el mismo chico con la sonrisa más preciada de todas.

A pesar de que sé que me he distanciado de ti, y que quizás ahora soy un extraño... sigo teniendo una simple esperanza de que aún te gustaría tener una oportunidad, Choromatsu.

 **. . . . .**

—Choromatsu...—Susurré cuando estuve seguro de que todos estaban dormidos; caminé lo más silencioso que pude hasta donde estaba él y moví un poco su hombro. Él ni siquiera se movió, así que tomé su nariz y la apreté hasta que decidiera tomar más aire. Abrió su boca como respuesta y comenzó a respirar por ella.—Eres increíble...—dije entornando los ojos. Volví a mover su hombro hasta lograr que despertara un poco y en cuanto abrió levemente sus ojos, me miró.

—¿Ichi...matsu?—Dijo completamente dormido, y asentí.

—Necesito hablar contigo ahora.—Le susurré y me puse de pie. En silencio, comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación y deslicé poco a poco la puerta. Me giré, asegurándome de que Choromatsu estuviera siguiéndome, pero apenas estaba levantándose.

Salí de la habitación y decidí esperar afuera de ella a que también saliera. Tenía que disculparme, y aunque fuera algo que yo no haría, no dejaba de atormentarme desde que lo empujé y le grité de aquella manera. Escuché sus pasos, y en cuanto salió, tomé su muñeca y le hice andar conmigo hasta el final del pasillo para bajar.

—Ichimatsu,... ¿a dónde vamos?

—Cállate.—Le dije y giré en cuanto terminamos de bajar las escaleras, encaminándome hacia la cocina. Entré a ella, y lo puse frente a mi. No dejaba de mirarme dolido, pero sobretodo confundido. Apreté mis labios y me incliné levemente hacia él.—Lo siento. Yo... enloquecí.

—Ichimatsu...

—Yo me disculpo por... lo de la tarde.

—¿Me has despertado para pedirme disculpas por un empujón?—Me levanté, tirando mi sucio orgullo al suelo y asentí. Choromatsu me miró unos segundos antes de también inclinarse delante de mi. Le miré, abriendo mis ojos completamente y retrocedí un paso.—También me disculpo.

—Tú sólo intentabas ayudarme,...

—No me refiero a eso.—Dijo y se levantó de nuevo.—Te dejé allá sin ninguna explicación.—Evitó mi mirada llevándola hacia el suelo. Pero no quería que dijera nada, caminé hacia él, pero levantó su mano frente a mi, junto con su mirada, esta vez decidida. Cambiada completamente.—Me fui porque tenía miedo. De ti, de mi, lo que fuéramos a hacer. Miedo por nuestra familia. No sabía que hacer y enloquecí. Y llevo arrepintiéndome de ello desde que subí el tren para regresar a casa.—Mentiras.—Me arrepiento de mi decisión, pero también soy consciente de que no puedo hacer nada para arreglar las cosas, sin embargo, también lo soy cuando pienso en que si llego a arreglarlas, no sabré que hacer en un futuro. Estoy cansado de pelear conmigo mismo en mi cabeza, y soy un idiota.—Sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero seguía increíblemente serio.—Y a pesar de ser un idiota, un imbécil o una basura, cómo quieras llamarme tú, soy consciente de lo que siento por ti. Y no sé que hacer con ello, aún cuando no sé que...—Cubrí su boca con mis manos, y agaché mi cabeza, derramando lágrimas sobre el suelo. No quería escucharlo. No quería escuchar sus palabras.

Aunque fueran las palabras exactas que quería escuchar desde hace semanas, me era doloroso escucharlas. Tenía miedo. Miedo de no ser correspondido una vez más. De que huyeran de nuevo de mi. Choromatsu quizás estaba confundido, o quizás simplemente se sentía culpable. Lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado, pero ahora tenía más miedo que nunca.

Choromatsu tomó mis manos y las quitó de su rostro sin decir nada más, pero no levanté mi cabeza.—Ichimatsu,... —Dijo, pero seguí en la misma posición. Él se acercó un poco, y tomó mi manos, deslizando uno de sus dedos por mi mano derecha, deteniendo mi corazón, pero logrando hacerme llorar aún más.—Quiero saber,... si aún me amas.

—Nunca dejé de hacerlo.

—Entonces, detente.—No subí mi rostro, sólo apreté fuerte mis labios.—Si es que tengo una ligera oportunidad a tu lado, si puedes darme un chance de seguir siendo tuyo,... déjalo. Déjala. Intentemos de nuevo...

—¿Para qué?—Le interrumpí.—¿Para que pienses de nuevo que ser hermanos y estar enamorados sería un problema?—Le dije sin alzar mi mirada; estaba cansado. Pero no quería decir aquello. Quería decirle que sí. Que lo amaba, que se quedara conmigo. Pero...—Prefiero seguir con una farsa. Prefiero,... estar con alguien que me aprecia aun cuando el mundo se ponga de cabeza, prefiero estar con alguien a pesar de no amarle, a tener miedo cada día de que podrías huir de nuevo.

—Y tienes razón.—Dijo y por fin alcé mi mirada.—Ser hermanos y estar enamorados es un problema; pero eso no te detuvo a amarme hasta ahora. ¿Por qué tendría que detenerme a mi en ese caso? ¿Crees que porque tienes una novia lo que siento o lo que tú sientes va a detenerse?—Abrí mi boca, pero no pude negarlo.—Si crees que eso es posible, sigue creyéndolo todo lo que quieras.—Soltó mis manos y caminó fuera de la cocina.—Quiero descansar, Ichimatsu. Yo,... realmente estoy cansado de esto.

 **. . . . .**

 **Choromatsu**

—Ustedes realmente me irritan.—Dijo Osomatsu mientras leía uno de sus mangas por tercera vez.—Pude escucharlos la noche anterior. —Puso sus manos debajo de su barbilla—Oh, Ichimatsu, quiero saber,... si aún me amas.—Dijo imitando una voz melosa.—Oh, Choromatsu,—añadió un gemido al final de mi nombre y le miré irritado.—¡Nunca he dejado de hacerlo! Tsk, patéticos.

—A mi me irrita tu completa existencia, hermano de mierda.—Le dije mirándolo desde el sofá. No dejaba de caer una tormenta y los demás habían decidido quedarse viendo televisión en el piso de abajo, y por mi parte me quedé en la habitación tranquilo jugando con un cubo de colores, hasta que Osomatsu irrumpió para leer. —Deberías de comenzar a conseguirte una novia en vez de estar metido en las cosas de los demás.

—¡Lo haría si ustedes me dejaran contento! Pero no dejan de dudar uno del otro.—Cerró el manga y lo tiró a un lado.—Tú con tu estúpido "No sé que diablos es lo que siento" y tu "Todo es mi culpa".

—¿Por qué lo dices todo como una actriz porno en pleno orgasmo?

—Y luego está Ichimatsu con su "me harás daño de nuevo" y su aún más estúpido "Nekota me ayudará a olvidarte".—Se puso de pie con un sólo brinco y me apuntó.—¡Ustedes dos son los reyes de los idiotas!

—¿Acabas de olvidar que tienes ese puesto ocupado?

—¿Por qué no simplemente se besan de nuevo? ¡No es tan difícil!—Se acercó a mi a brincos y me tomó del cuello de la camisa.—¿A caso has olvidado como besar? Puedo enseñarte.—Molesto, le empujé el rostro con mi mano y le hice a un lado.

—¿Karamatsu ha guardado el secreto con los demás?

—Como una tumba.—Sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.—Quizás besarlo le ayude a aclarar su mente. Sólo digo. ¿Quieres estar con él?—Le miré de reojo y seguí moviendo las piezas del cubo sin saber qué hacía.—Hazlo. Él en serio te ama, y créeme que me ha quedado desde los dieciocho.

—¿Y si vuelvo a echarlo a perder? Somos unos idiotas desp-.

—¡Eso no importa!—Sonrió con su estúpida superioridad.—Ustedes me asustan; son enamorados que básicamente se ven día con día, pero no están juntos.—Suspiró al parecer fingiendo molestia.—Deberían hacer cosas de enamorados, tú sabes, sexo... o fajar.

—Tu nivel de idiotez es impresionante.—Reí divertido y negué.—Eres un cerdo.

—Heh.—Sonrió, deslizando su índice por debajo de su nariz.—Por fin ríes, Pajerovski,... comenzabas a preocuparme de verdad.—Nos miramos unos segundos antes de que él sonriera y saliera de la habitación.—Hazme un favor, Choromatsu, y besa a ese idiota.

* * *

 **¡Buenas, buenas!**

 **Si lo habrán notado, he dividido este capítulo en dos partes. En unos días subiré el resto.**

— **N**


	6. Capítulo VI

CAPÍTULO 6

 **Ichimatsu**

El espacio que tanto necesitaba llenar en mi corazón, estaba siendo cubierto lentamente. Sin embargo, por más que intentara cubrirlo y hacerme pensar que eso era suficiente para ser feliz; seguía presionando mi pecho como si estuviera muriendo poco a poco.

Creer que puedes llenar el amor que sientes por alguien con otro vacío igual de amplio que el tuyo, es la forma más lenta y dolorosa de morir.

Moví la pajilla de mi limonada, en la cafetería, para hacer resonar el tintineo de los cubos de hielo, esperando a que mi amplio vacío llamado Nekota llegara para intentar hacerme feliz. Un amplio vacío tan estúpido como yo.

Miré sin mucho interés la pantalla del teléfono. Bloquee y desbloquee una y otra vez, esperando con cierta incomodidad y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que esta cita durara sólo unos minutos.

—Ichimatsu. —La escuché en cuanto sentí una presencia a mi lado. Voltee, fingiendo una leve sonrisa y extendí mi mano hacia ella para que la tomara como cada vez que nos veíamos; la dirigí con un movimiento al otro lado de la mesa, y cuando tomó asiento, la solté. —Lamento haber tardado tanto, mi padre tiene algunas ideas locas de su compañía y quiere asegurarse que esté dentro de ellas.

—¿Por qué no sólo le dices que no quieres ser parte de eso? —Le pregunté recargando mi cabeza de nuevo en mi mano. Volví a girar la pajilla en el vaso, tratando de evitar su mirada. —Si haces algo que no te gusta, no podrás ser feliz.

—Bueno, pero él sería feliz. —Se encogió de hombros y se estiró sobre la mesa alcanzando mi brazo. Dejó pequeños toques con sus delgadas manos y miré su sonrisa. Una casi tan falsa como la mía. —Me gusta sentir que está orgulloso de mi.

—Ya veo... —Apenas y sonreí, bajando mi brazo con el que sostenía la pajilla de mi bebida, y acaricié su mejilla. —Entonces terminas siendo feliz a medias.

—Dudo que la felicidad a medias exista. —Soltó una pequeña risa. Sabía lo que esa risa significaba. Siempre soltaba una de ellas cada vez que decía algo que ella creía tonto.

—Tienes razón. La felicidad a medias es inexistente. —Le dije mirándole a los ojos. Nos comprendíamos completamente; asintió, con esos ojos adormilados y tomó mi mano, rozando el dorso con sus tacto. —Eres feliz o no lo eres.

—¿Y tú, Ichimatsu? —Incliné un poco mi cabeza. —¿Eres feliz o no lo eres? —Solté una risa burlona y regresé las caricias a su mano.

—Probablemente, tenga una felicidad a medias. —Ella me sonrió. Sabía que mentía completamente.

. . . . .

Tomé de la mano a Nekota mientras caminábamos hacia su hogar; ella siempre lucía demasiado llamativa a mi lado a pesar de que su apariencia seguía siendo bastante parecida a la mía; incluso yo podía darme cuenta de ello. Pero era obvio, cualquier estrella se veía demasiado deslumbrante al lado de la basura.

Cada vez que le acompañaba a casa, lo hacíamos en silencio. Era cierto que había pasado años enamorado de Choromatsu, pero el silencio que había entre él y yo, nunca podría compararse con aquel que guardaba con Nekota. El silencio al lado de Choromatsu era tranquilo, pero el silencio que había entre Nekota y yo era uno acogedor.

Choromatsu había sido la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo, pero estar con él era también un gran problema; ser hermanos era el comienzo de ello. Pero cuando pude estar con él desde aquel beso, mi pecho no dejaba de ser una tormenta llena de emociones. Si bien era cierto, como cuarto hijo de la familia Matsuno, yo era aquel que llevaba el papel de ser sombrío e impredecible. Pero una simple mirada entre nosotros alteraba las funciones básicas que tenía.

En vez de mirarlo como siempre lo había hecho, sonreía y trataba de ocultarlo. Y cuando pronunciaba mi nombre, mi cuerpo completo temblaba y actuaba de forma torpe. Pero lo mejor, o quizás lo peor, era cuando pude besarlo, dejando de lado a mi completo yo.

Y lo más probable era que nadie pensara que eso era un problema, todos cambiamos cuando estamos enamorados, pero lo era para mi; porque si bien era más impredecible y torpe, no sabría como reaccionaría. Y justo noches anteriores rechacé a la persona con la que más desee estar en años. Por miedo de estar con él.

No quería tener que sufrir de nuevo, y tampoco quería ser ilusionado todos los días. Era un hecho que Choromatsu no me amaba tanto como yo a él; si hubiera sido así, las cosas habrían salido de manera diferente. Quizás sería feliz, o tal vez no.

Quería que Choromatsu me amara con locura, pero el amor no actuaba de esa manera. El amor era sucio y jugaba bromas pesadas, te hacía llorar y te lanzaba a lo más profundo del océano formado con tus propias lágrimas. Lo que más quería, a pesar de que mis acciones demostraran todo lo contrario, era estar con él.

—Ichimatsu... —Mi nombre me sacó de mis pensamientos y me giré para ver a los ojos a Nekota, quien me miraba con una tierna sonrisa. Alzó las manos que teníamos entrelazadas. —¿Piensas de nuevo en él? —Sin decir nada, sólo seguí mirándole tratando de no reflejar mi dolor a través de mis ojos. —Cada vez que piensas en Choromatsu, aprietas mi mano demasiado fuerte.

Inmediato su mano y limpié el poco sudor que creamos por el calor, en mis pantalones. —No estoy pensando en él. Osomatsu-niisan ha estado muy molesto últimamente y pensaba en una manera de escabullirme por la puerta trasera. —Sabía que ella no me creía, pero decir la verdad era más doloroso que mentir. Sólo me miró por unos segundos, pero terminó sonriéndome divertida.

—Entra por la ventana de tu cocina. Das un brinco. —Dio uno, así que yo también di un brinco imaginando la ventana de mi casa. —Y te tiras al suelo como si estuvieras en una misión secreta, te escabulles en silencio por el pasillo hasta tu habitación, y finges dormir en el sofá. —Bajó de la banqueta a la calle y se posicionó en la linea amarilla que dividía los carriles de esta. —Así de fácil.

—Dudo que sea fácil con Osomatsu-niisan. —Le dije yendo detrás de ella. Siguió caminando, intentando mantener el equilibrio con sus brazos extendidos, así que tomé su cadera y deslicé mis dedos por ella tratando de ayudarle. Apenas era unos centímetros más baja que yo y podía alcanzarla con facilidad.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal? —Dijo siguiendo el mismo ritmo de los pasos. Asentí en voz baja, esperando que me haya escuchado y nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos mientras caminábamos. —Si tuvieras la oportunidad de estar conmigo; ¿lo harías?

—Heh, Nekota... —Le llamé un poco divertido; solté su cadera y dejé que ella sola siguiera avanzando, pero seguí caminando cerca de ella, cuidando que no saliera de la línea. —Ya estoy contigo.

—Me refiero a... estar conmigo siempre. —Confesó. Le miré aún un poco confundido; ella se giró con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro y estiró sus brazos hacia mi. Tomé sus manos y entrelacé los dedos con los de ella, y le sonreí. —¿No me entiendes? —Comenzó a reír.

Negué aún con mi sonrisa un tanto sonrojada; se acercó a mi y plantó un beso en mis labios. Siempre que le besaba me sentía incómodo, pero a la vez era demasiado relajante y deseaba más de ello a pesar que mi cuerpo entero quería empujarla lejos. Y era porque siempre pensaba en Choromatsu en ese momento, me lamenté, pero imaginé por segundos que era a él a quien besaba.

Respiré profundo y tomé sus mejillas introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, donde el me abrió el paso. Desesperado, me separé y comencé a plantar beso tras beso sobre sus labios. Aún con mis ojos cerrados, apegué mi frente a la suya y apreté mi boca formando una fina linea con ella.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo. —Dije. "Te amo, realmente te amo, Choromatsu."

—Entonces, ven a vivir conmigo. —Abrí lentamente mis ojos, volviendo a la realidad. Respiré profundo, sintiéndome atrapado. —Ven a vivir conmigo, Ichimatsu.

"No".

. . . . .

Regresé a casa después de haber pasado el día completo con Nekota. Era normal que siempre me sintiera agotado mentalmente después de tener una cita con ella; y todavía aún mas cuando llevaba saliendo una semana completa evitando totalmente a Choromatsu en casa. Pero la cena siempre era más difícil de evadir.

—Estoy en casa...—Dije en cuanto abrí lentamente la puerta de la entrada encontrándome con Karamatsu en el recibidor. Él me sonrió, con su típico ceño fruncido.

—Brother, llegas justo a tiempo.

—Cualquier cosa que sea, no me interesa.—Le dije queriendo evitarlo. En cuanto caminé a su lado para entrar a casa, puse mi mano en su rostro para alejarlo lo más posible de mi y quité mis sandalias para subir.—No me molestes, Mierdamatsu.

—Ah, ¡non, non!—Sentí como tomaba mi mano y me halaba hacia detrás. Me giré molesto a punto de darle un buen golpe, realmente odiaba que él me tocara después de que se volviera realmente hipócrita al salir de la secundaria. —Osomatsu me dijo que tenía que salir a buscarte.—Soltó mi mano y dejé que cayera mientras le veía sin mucha emoción. —Vamos, están esperándonos en la habitación. —Sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el segundo piso con sus manos en los bolsillos, lo miré durante unos segundos antes de chasquear mi lengua.

Solté un largo suspiro. Las ideas de Osomatsu siempre terminaban metiéndonos en problemas; y tenía el presentimiento de que esta sería una de esas. Caminé hasta la habitación sin muchas ganas, y en cuanto abrí la puerta, recibí un golpe en el rostro con una almohada.

—¡Wah! ¡Jyushimatsu-niisan, golpeaste a Oscuromatsu!

—¡Ha, ha! ¡Peleas, peleas!

—¡Nada de peleas!—Gritó Osomatsu quien dio un brinco desde el sillón hasta la mitad de la habitación; tomó mi mano y me guió hasta donde estaban Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu. Karamatsu se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas en el sillón, y Choromatsu estaba viendo unas tarjetas sentado en el suelo sin alzar su cabeza; tenía puestos sus audífonos y ese día llevaba el cabello realmente desordenado. —Ichimatsu, hoy vamos a jugar a verdad o reto.

—Niisan, en serio, ¿no podemos hacer algo diferente? —Sólo me encogí de hombros, mientras que Osomatsu negó. —No lo sé, verdad o reto es tan secundaria. —Dijo Todomatsu sentándose en el suelo. Jyushimatsu dio un brinco gritando tan fuerte como pudo, y en cuanto cayó al suelo comenzó a girar hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Dio otro brinco al final para ponerse de pie y regresó corriendo hacia Osomatsu.

—¿¡Jugaremos béisbol!?

—Claro que no. —Osomatsu apuntó hacia Jyushimatsu con toda su superioridad de mierda. —¡Y quedan prohibidos los retos referentes al béisbol!

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—Heh, así no tiene sentido vivir. —Seguí el juego.

—¡Ningún sentido! —Jyushimatsu se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mejillas tratando de poner una expresión de furia, la cual sólo resultaba infantil en él.

Osomatsu siguió alegando con Jyushimatsu mientras que yo desviaba mi mirada hacia Choromatsu, quien seguía leyendo las tarjetas, al parecer sin mucho interés. Levantó su mirada, pero no retiré la mía de la suya. Nos miramos por unos segundos en medio del barullo de Osomatsu, pero terminé por retirar mi mirada de él.

—No tengo ganas de jugar. —Confesé. —Estoy cansado y quiero dormir un poco.

—¡Eres un aguafiestas, un aguafiestas! —Gritó Osomatsu. —A demás, pasaste el día completo fuera de aquí, ¿cuándo dedicarás un tiempo especial con tu Onii-chan? —Preguntó colgándose de mi brazo. Le miré incómodo, así que sólo suspiré. Él no me dejaría en paz si le decía que, por lo que terminé asintiendo de todos modos. —¡Yey! —Gritó y corrió hacia Choromatsu y lo levantó de un golpe.

—¡Idiota! ¡Ten cuidado! —Gritó él. Osomatsu sólo comenzó a reír, mientras que lo empujaba hacia el centro de la habitación; y Choromatsu guardaba sus audífonos en sus bolsillos.—No es necesario que me empujes, te dije que jugaría.

—Bien. —Osomatsu se cruzó de brazos y nos miró a todos por fin sentados en el suelo; sonrió con esa estúpida mueca de superioridad que resplandecía siempre que comenzaba un juego absurdo. —Hoy jugaremos a verdad y reto. Y usaremos las tarjetas que tiene Choromatu para ver que es lo que le toca a cada quién; existen algunos comodines que te liberan del reto, y otros cuantos que harán que otra persona, o sea yo, por ser el mayor, pondrán el reto. ¿De acuerdo?

—No es justo, a demás, ¿quién eligió los retos?—Preguntó Todomatsu levantándose y tratando de tomar las tarjetas, pero Osomatsu no lo permitió y le empujó al suelo con el pie.

—¡Por supuesto que el mejor hermano mayor en la historia de los hermanos mayores!

—Eso es patético.—Gritó Todomatsu.

—Es una mierda.—Dije.

—¡Una basura!—Rió Jyushimatsu.

—Digan lo que quieran, ninis vírgenes.—Le miramos irónicos, y sólo se cruzó de brazos.—Bien, comenzaremos.—Se sentó en el suelo, y Karamatsu también bajó del sillón con una sonrisa extraña. Fruncí el ceño, pero sólo entorné los ojos y seguí en el juego. Osomatsu comenzó a repartir la baraja entre todos y cuando tuve todas mis cartas quise tomarlas pero Osomatsu me dio un golpe en la mano y las solté.

—¡No puedes ver las tarjetas! ¡Es trampa!

—Que forma más rara de jugar verdad o reto. ¿No deberíamos decidir las preguntas y los retos nosotros?

—No, así es más divertido.—Argumentó Osomatsu.—¡Bien, el primero es Todomatsu!

—Que raro eres... hm, elijo esta.—Tomó una tarjeta y la leyó en voz alta.—Reto. Da todo el dinero de tu semana a tu oniichan.—Ladeó su cabeza y tiró la tarjeta hacia atrás.—Que reto más estúpido.—Tomó otra tarjeta y leyó:—Verdad. Si tuvieras la oportunidad de asesinar a uno de tus hermanos, ¿quién sería?

—¿Quién le dio esa tarjeta al demonio del hogar?—Preguntó Choromatsu. Me giré a verlo, al parecer demasiado aburrido.

—Hm, supongo que a Osomatsu-niisan.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué yo?—Gritó desesperado y gateó hasta Todomatsu.—¿No he sido un bueno hermano mayor?

—Todos ustedes son una mierda, pero tú eres el peor.—Sonrió mientras Osomatsu sacaba lágrima tras lágrima.—Pero aún así te quiero, Osomatsu-niisan.

—¡Sigo yo, sigo yo!—Gritó Jyushimatsu y tomó una tarjeta.—Da cien vueltas en tu mismo lugar sin vomitar. ¡Yakuuu!—Gritó y comenzó a dar vueltas sin si quiera esperar. Me moví a un lado, acercándome más a Choromatsu, y me alejé de él un poco también, terminando por recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Ah! ¡Jyushimatsu!

—¡33, 34, 35, 36...!

—¡Bien, sigue Choromatsu!—Gritó esta vez Osomatsu; él le guiñó el ojo a Choromatsu, y le miré confundido.

—Verdad,...—Dijo Choromatsu sin muchos ánimos.—"Persona de la cual estás realmente enamorado".—Le miré de reojo, pero Choromatsu no volteó a verme, ni siquiera dio indicio de que fuera a hacerlo.—Nyaa-chan es el amor de mi vida.

—¿Eres idiota?—Preguntaron Karamatsu y Osomatsu al mismo tiempo. Choromatsu sólo entornó los ojos y miró hacia el lado contrario mío.

—Bien, Ichimatsu, ¡sigues tu!

—Hm...—Miré las siete tarjetas que estaban frente a mi y tomé la tercera de la derecha. La giré y leí lo que decía en mi cabeza. "Reto. Besa a quien tienes en frente". Miré hacia delante mío y Osomatsu estaba en ese lugar. —Que asco. —Dije y bajé la tarjeta, tomé otra y leí lo que decía "Reto. Besa a quien está al lado derecho de quien está frente a ti". Todomatsu. —Por qué siento que esto tiene algo que ver con tu estupidez... —Tomé otra tarjeta.

—¡Ichimatsu-niisan!—Me gritó Todomatsu y voltee a verle.—Deja de cambiar las tarjetas una y otra vez; esa es la definitiva.

—Tsk.—Fruncí el ceño, y leí lo que decía. "Reto. Besa a quien esté al lado izquierdo de quien está frente a ti."—¿Me estás jodiendo...?—Levanté la mirada, siendo captado por los ojos brillantes de Karamatsu y Osomatsu. Los dos me veían impacientes.

—¿Qué? ¿A caso es un reto el que tienes ahí?—Sonrió Osomatsu y se levantó para ver mi tarjeta, pero la oculté presionándola con mi pecho.—¡Déjame ver!

—¡No, aléjate!

—¡Yo lo leo!—Gritó Todomatsu arrebatándome la carta de mi mano y la leyó.—¡Reto! Besa a quien esté al lado izquierdo de quien está frente a ti", si Osomatsu-niisan es quien está frente a ti, ¡eso significa que tienes que besar a Karamatsu-niisan! Ha, ha! ¡Que patético!

—¿¡AH!?

—¡No, no! ¡Se supone que dice al lado de ti. ¡Al lado de ti!—Osomatsu le arrebató la tarjeta y la leyó una y otra vez.—¡El jefe cambia la orden! ¡Te reto a que beses a quien está al lado de ti!

—¿A MI!?—Gritó Jyushimatsu.

—¡NO! ¡A ÉL!—Gritó golpeando la cabeza de Choromatsu, quien soltó un grito y sostuvo su cabeza.—¡Te reto!

—Ya cállate, idiotamatsu.—Le dije. Choromatsu no volteaba a verme en ni un sólo segundo, ni siquiera cuando Osomatsu estaba haciendo este tipo de escándalo.

—¡No es justo! ¡Si podías cambiar eso, significa que todos podemos!—Gritó Todomatsu y se puso de pie.—¡Ichimatsu-niisan, te reto a conseguir el número de una chica para mi!

—¡Tus retos son estúpidos!

—¡Tu juego es estúpido!

—No fights, brothers!—Gritó Karamatsu tratando de detenerlos. Choromatsu se volteó, aún más, casi dándome la espalda; me incomodaba su actitud sin sentido.—¡Dejen de hacer tanto alboroto! ¡Mamá se enojará!

—Mierdamatsu.—Le llamé, él se volteó hacia mi y lo tomé de su sudadera para traerlo hacia mi y depositar un beso sobre sus labios. Osomatsu y Todomatsu se callaron, y Jyushimatsu comenzó a gritar y a reír. Me separé, después de unos cuantos segundos, y simulé que escupía hacia el suelo.

Miré de reojo a Choromatsu, quien ahora me veía con sus ojos completamente abiertos.

—¡Hah! Ichimatsu-niisan no es quién para tus retos estúpidos.—Se burló Todomatsu.

—¡Sólo arruinas el juego!—Gritó Osomatsu, mientras que tomaba todas las cartas del juego y las tiraba al aire. Choromatsu no dejaba de verme, aún cuando varias cartas cayeron sobre su cabeza.

Apretó sus labios y se puso de pie, andando hasta la salida de la habitación.

 **. . . . .**

—¿Te parece divertido?—Dijo Choromatsu en cuanto entré en la cocina a la mañana siguiente. Choromatsu no dejó de evitarme el resto de la noche, a demás de que no volteó a verme en el desayuno.

—¿De qué hablas? —Contesté sin voltear a verlo; simplemente caminé hasta la alacena y saqué el frasco del chocolate en polvo.

—Vaya, al parecer también te gusta hacerte el idiota. —Soltó una risa sarcástica que terminó molestándome mucho más que su comentario; esta vez me giré a verlo, y dio vuelta a la hoja de su revista, siguiendo su lectura. —Si lo que sentías por mi era sólo eso, una puta calentura o una atracción fingida, puedes irte a la mierda. —Cerró de golpe su revista y tomo sus plumas y revistas. —Ya veo que estar con cualquiera de nosotros está bien para ti,... maldito enfermo incestuoso.

Me lancé inmediatamente a darle un empujón y hacerle caer al suelo, tropezando con una de las sillas de la mesa. " _Maldito enfermo incestuoso_ ". ¿No lo era el también? Me miró con sus ojos encendidos y apreté mis manos con ganas de realmente golpearlo.

—No te atrevas a llamarme así, pedazo de mierda. —Le dije. —No sé que te traigas, de repente un día me dices que me amas y al otro me dices que soy un saco de puta mierda. ¿A caso te gusta jugar conmigo?

—Quizás eres tú quien está jugando conmigo, imbécil; estoy cansado de pensar en como arreglar las cosas contigo. —Se apoyó en la silla para ponerse de pie. —Pero es imposible, eres imposible. —Me dio un empujón y retrocedí. —¡Eres la persona más difícil para poder hablar! ¡Ni siquiera tengo idea de qué es lo que quieres!

—¡Lo sabías, lo sabías desde el principio!—Tomé el cuello de su camiseta y lo sostuve con fuerza, acercándolo a mi.—¡Desde el principio sabías qué era lo que yo quería!

—¿A sí? ¿Y ese beso tan apasionado con Karamatsu qué fue?—Rió irónico y puso las manos en mi pecho, separándose de mi.—¿Pensabas darme celos con eso? ¿Qué tan patético tienes que ser para poder llamar mi atención? Cuando lo único que tenías que hacer era simplemente decirme "sí volveré contigo".

—¿Volver contigo cuando tengo a alguien con quien podría estar toda mi vida?—Mi cuerpo temblaba demasiado y no podía controlar mis manos.—Contigo tendría suerte si al menos pensaras un poco menos de lo que haces.

—¿Pensar menos? Creo que mis pensamientos son mucho más razonables y congruentes que los tuyos, Ichimatsu. Porque en primera yo no fui quien sintió algo primero por una persona que nunca podría ser suya, sucio.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?—Preguntó mamá entrando a la cocina, dejando bolsas de mandado en la mesa. Choromatsu cambió su postura pero yo no podía calmar mi cuerpo ni mis palabras.

—Me tienes harto, cree lo que quieras creer, ¡Pero no me dirás de esa manera con tu sucia boca de mierda!—Le grité.

—¡Ichimatsu! ¡Controla tu lenguaje!—Me gritó mi madre desde detrás de nosotros, pero estaba realmente furioso; ni siquiera podía dejar de temblar y mi cuerpo estaba completamente preparado para cualquier cosa.

—Si, Ichimatsu. —Dijo Choromatsu delante de mi con total calma, lo que sólo me enfurecía más. —Deberías de pedirle disculpas a mamá por tu lenguaje.

—Tsk. —Aflojé mis puños y miré a mamá con toda mi furia y mi indiferencia sobre mi. —Lo siento. —Dije en voz demasiado baja. —Choromatsu se puso sobre sus cuclillas, para recoger todas sus cosas. Sólo volví a mirarlo con la sangre hirviendo de rabia; por segundos pensé que incluso lloraría por ello. Choromatsu, acomodó sus revistas en sus brazos y caminó a la salida.

—Sucio...—Susurró cuando pasó por mi lado y exploté. Lancé un puñetazo contra su cabeza y se giró para detener el siguiente, dejando caer todas sus cosas, y me tomó de la mano. Mamá soltó un grito, pero le ignoré y seguí tratando de golpear a Choromatsu, pero ya tenía mis manos sostenidas. Con toda mi fuerza lo empujé con mi cuerpo, haciéndolo tropezar, y cuando aflojó su agarre de mis muñecas, comencé a golpearlo en sus brazos con los que protegía su rostro.

—¡No me llames así! ¡No puedes llamarme así! —Mamá gritó los nombres de los demás y salió de la cocina, mientras que Choromatsu, aprovechó un descuido mío y golpeó mi rostro y salió de debajo de mi para darme un empujón, pero logré apoyar mis brazos sobre el suelo para no caer.

Tomé su cabello y comencé a tirar lo más fuerte que pude, pero aflojaba el agarre cada vez que golpeaba mi rostro. Sentí un poco de sangre en mi boca, pero traté de regresar los golpes con mis pies.

Era obvio, yo nunca podría ganar contra Choromatsu con mi estúpida fuerza, incluso el chupa-medias del grupo era más fuerte que yo. Y era patético. Yo era patético. Era un enfermo. Un enfermo enamorado de alguien con el quien sería imposible estar. Él tenía razón; la culpa la tenía yo por enamorarme. Lloré y comencé a gritar soltando mi enorme frustración contra su rostro, rasguñando todo lo que pude a Choromatsu, pero no podía dejar de ser bloqueado con sus brazos.

Cerré mis ojos, desesperado, y no fue hasta que sentí un golpe contra mi estómago que pudo conmigo, comencé a toser y a tomar aire desesperado, pero quise seguir peleando.

—¡Basta! —Escuché a Osomatsu; pero no me detuve. No fue sino hasta que unos brazos me alzaron y me alejaron de Choromatsu, Osomatsu se puso en frente de Choromatsu y lo empujó fuera de la cocina. —¡Cálmate ya, Choromatsu!

—¡Déjame tranquilo, Osomatsu! ¡Déjame! —Gritó. Se veía realmente encendido, sudando y despeinado. Era como si fuera una persona realmente diferente.

Me quedé respirando agitado, con lágrimas en mis ojos. Mi cuerpo se había cansado completamente y mis pies flaquearon para llevarme hacia el suelo.

—¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos?—Preguntó Karamatsu quien al parecer me alejó de Choromatsu. Dándome cuenta de quién era, me alejé todo lo posible de él. Boca abajo en el suelo, me apoyé en mis rodillas y en mis manos para seguir tomando aire. —¿Por qué pelearon, Ichimatsu?

No respondí, simplemente seguí recuperando un poco de mi fuerza para levantarme de nuevo lentamente.

—Ichimatsu,...

—No te interesa, Mierdamatsu.

—¿Es por el beso? —Preguntó. Sin darme cuenta de que apretaba fuerte mis ojos, los abrí lentamente y giré un poco mi cabeza para verle. —Lo sé todo sobre Choromatsu y tú... ¿es por culpa del beso?

Reí un poco divertido, todo se iba a la basura lentamente. Ahora no sólo Karamatsu lo sabía, pronto todos en casa sabrían lo enfermo que estaba. Escuché los gritos de Osomatsu y Choromatsu en el patio trasero; pero mi cansancio y mi rabia acumulada no me dejaban entender ni una sola palabra.

—Saldré de aquí... —Le dije a Karamatsu. Completamente derrotado, caminé hacia fuera de la cocina; escuché los pasos de Karamatsu detrás de mi; Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu me miraban desde el otro lado del pasillo con una expresión dolida y asustada. Sólo los miré por unos segundos antes de comenzar a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Limpié mi rostro, sintiendo como Karamatsu me tomaba del hombro.

—Pide disculpas a mamá y ve al baño a limpiar tus heridas.—Me dijo realmente serio. Su tono hipócrita había desaparecido.—Tienes sangre en el rostro. Luego veremos que hacer. —Pasó por un lado de mi y sin girar a verme, caminó en dirección al patio trasero.

—Niisan... —Todomatsu se acercó a mi cuando Karamatsu subió los escalones, y Jyushimatsu le siguió por detrás. —¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Si, yo... —Apreté mis labios intentando no llorar aún más de lo que ya había hecho. —Quiero ir a descansar un poco.—Acaricié el cabello de mi nuca, sintiéndome incómodo entre ellos, y subí los escalones. Quería estar lejos de ellos lo más que pudiera posible, antes de que lo arruinara otra vez.

 **. . . . .**

Comenzó a llover esa misma noche, atormentándome por tener que obligarme a seguir en casa. La época de lluvias era la peor de todas, los gatos tenían que correr a ocultarse a sus hogares, y yo tenía que hacer lo mismo. Pero el lugar donde menos quería estar en esos momentos, era ese.

Me recargué sobre el marco de la ventana, sentado en el suelo, sin ganas de pensar mucho las cosas. Me dolía la cabeza y sentía dolor en los nuevos moretones de los golpes que me había proporcionado Choromatsu. Desde la pelea no había podido verlo, Osomatsu le prohibió subir al segundo piso, y a mi por consecuente, bajar.

Desbloquee mi teléfono para escribir un mensaje a Nekota y contarle lo sucedido; siempre que algo pasaba entre Choromatsu y yo, que no fuera acerca de mis sentimientos hacia él, le contaba sobre ello. Para eso estaba Osomatsu-niisan, aunque por ahora, sentía que me odiaba. Meterme con su obvio hermano favorito, era un error. Desde ahora también sería bueno alejarme de él.

Terminé arrepintiéndome de escribir el mensaje, así que, sin llevar más de dos renglones, lo borré. Sin darme cuenta, sollocé un poco, así que limpié mi rostro con mi manga y seguí mirando por la ventana. Escuché que alguien entró a la habitación y se dirigía hacia mi en completo silencio.

—El que haya entrado puede ir a matarse en el bosque siendo ahorcado por lo patético que es.—Dije sin ánimos de girarme a ver de quien se trataba, simplemente seguí viendo por la ventana.

—Niisan,... —Habló Jyushimatsu quien se sentó detrás de mi y recargó su espalda sobre la mía.—Hm, ¿estás bien?

—¿A ti que te parece?—Le dije sin más. Quería lejos a todos. Incluido a él. Quizás era cuestión de tiempo para que Choromatsu les contara sobre mi terrible gusto y todos terminaran viéndome como lo que él me había llamado. Un maldito enfermo. Un maldito enfermo, una basura, un virus que mataba todo lo que tocara y todo lo que se pasara delante de mis ojos.

Quería estar lejos. Lejos de aquí.

Poco a poco me rompía, mi corazón se destrozaba y mi aliento estaba por acabarse. El esfuerzo que tanto había usado para poder lograr obtener un poco de felicidad, se esfumaba de mis manos en cuestión de días. Minutos. El único lugar en donde me sentía protegido, había sido destrozado por mi.

Porque eso hacía yo. Romper lo que mis ojos tocaban. Desmoronar los lugares por donde pasaba. Era obvio, la única causa de que yo me sintiera mal, era mi simple existencia. Mi felicidad era inalcanzable, y por más que pudiera verla desde lejos, sólo se alejaba cada vez más y más.

—Niisan...—Escuché a Jyushimatsu de nuevo. Pero realmente no quería oírlo. Cubrí mis oídos lo más fuerte que pude, y apreté mis labios con fuerza, encogiéndome lo más que pudiera. Quería lejos a todos, porque no quería romperlos ahora como yo lo hacía.—Estás temblando demasiado, ¿estás bien?—"¡No quería romperlos más!"—Niisan, tranquilo, deja de llorar...—"Por favor, Jyushimatsu,... por favor. Huye de mi." —¡No me iré lejos! ¿Por qué dices cosas como esas?—Porque soy una basura,... porque destrozo todo lo que toco... —Sentí como mis lágrimas mojaban todo mi rostro. —¡Ichimatsu-niisan!

Jyushimatsu intentó girar mi cuerpo para que pudiera quedar frente a él, pero le empujé con mis manos y retrocedí arrastrándome por el suelo. Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación, y corrí hasta el pequeño balcón, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi y comenzando a empaparme con la lluvia que caía a cántaros.

La puerta detrás de mi se abrió de golpe y escuché a Jyushimatsu llamarme de nuevo. Aferré mis manos al pequeño barandal y agaché mi cabeza para comenzar a llorar todo lo que podía. Los brazos de Jyushimatsu me abrazaron por detrás, y se apegó a mi espalda. Haciendo que me calmara poco a poco.

—No entiendo qué sucede.—Dijo.—Pero no eres una basura. ¡Y nada de lo que tocas se destroza!—Se aferró mucho más a mi y sentí su cálida respiración en mi nuca.—Ichimatsu-niisan, si eso...

—Yo,... estoy enamorado de Choromatsu.—Le confesé.—Y puede que no lo entiendas porque pensarás que es una estúpida broma. Pero no lo es.—Apreté mucho más mis manos al barandal y me acerqué más a la orilla del balcón.—Hice que me besara cuando no debí de hacerlo hecho, y lo contaminé completamente con mis sucios sentimientos haciendo que se sintiera atraído hacia mi. ¿Cómo puedes decirme que eso no es destruir a alguien? ¡Somos hermanos y eso es un maldito error!—Dije casi gritándolo.—Corrompí a Choromatsu, e hice que se sintiera confundido. Si nos peleamos, si discutimos, si las cosas se echan a perder, es sólo cosa mía.

—Pero,... ¿qué hay de malo que lo quieras de esa manera?—Dijo Jyushimatsu.—Aflojé el agarre del barandal y voltee a verle de reojo. No dejó de abrazarme en ningún momento, pero separó su rostro para poder mirarme a los ojos. —Si te gusta alguien y no puedes evitarlo, entonces sólo quiérelo. Si Choromatsu te ha correspondido, es porque algo sentía, ¿no?

—Sólo eran sentimientos forzados por mi.

—¿Y cómo puedes decir eso de él si tú no eres él?—Parecía que lloraba mientras hablaba conmigo, pero me giré un poco más para verlo mejor.—¡Si Choromatsu-niisan besó a Ichimatsu-niisan, es porque de seguro había algo. Y si Choromatsu-niisan dijo que te quiere, entonces fue sincero. ¿En serio crees que Choromatsu-niisan diría algo así cuando no sabe nunca lo que quiere?

—¿Estás seguro de ser Jyushimatsu?

—¡Ichimatsu-niisan!—Infló sus mejillas y soltó su abrazo de mi, tomando las mías, con sus mangas empapadas por la lluvia.—¡Sé que soy un idiota, pero no soy tan idiota!

Le miré, aún con mis mejillas siendo aplastadas. Jyushimatsu sonrió de nuevo, y no me había dado cuenta de que no lo hacía sino hasta ahora. Él soltó mis mejillas y acarició mi cabeza como Osomatsu solía hacerlo.

—No estés triste, Ichimatsu-niisan.—Me sonrió. —Verás que todo se arreglará.

—Sí,... —Dije inconscientemente recordando la propuesta de Nekota. —Todo se arreglará.

 **. . . . .**

 **Choromatsu**

Me sentía irritado. No se suponía que las cosas saldrían de esa manera. El plan que Osomatsu y Karamatsu habían formulado, era que cuando la tarjeta del beso saliera, Ichimatsu me besaría a mi, y habría sido un pequeña oportunidad para que las cosas fueran más fáciles de hablar. Pero todo se complicó solamente por hablar sin pensar y en mis celos hirviendo como nunca.

Osomatsu me tenía sentado en la esquina de la sala de estar con todos los zapatos haciendo una pared invisible entre mi y todos los demás. Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Todomatsu estaban viendo televisión, mientras me ignoraban. O eso hacían parecer, ya que si daba un paso fuera de la "Prisión para idiotas", así llamada por Todomatsu, todos giraban a verme con odio y repugnancia y comenzaban con sus estúpidas bromas de chicos malos.

Todomatsu, después de haber pasado la media hora de encierro, abrazaba sus piernas y me veía desde el otro lado de los chicos. Podía sentir sus miradas de reojo como un láser penetrante.

—Oigan, necesito ir al baño.—Les dije. Karamatsu volteó a verme con una paleta en su boca y se giró para luego lanzarme una botella de plástico a la cabeza, y volvió a ver la televisión con Osomatsu. —¡Es en serio! No orinaré en esta botella.

—No es como si no te hubiéramos visto el pene antes, Choromatsu. —Dijo Osomatsu a la vez que comía. —Que por cierto, es demasiado pequeño.

—¡Tienes el mismo tamaño que yo, idiota! —Me estiré para tomar la botella que había caído un poco lejos y la lancé contra su cabeza. —¡Iré al baño, y no pueden detenerme! —Saqué un pie de la Prisión para Idiotas, y los tres voltearon a verme con toda la maldad acumulada.

—El baño está en el segundo piso junto con Ichimatsu. ¿Qué harás? —Preguntó Karamatsu. —Si Ichimatsu está molesto, comenzarán a pelear; y tendremos que sacarlos a dormir al patio trasero.

—No dormiré en el patio trasero, y no pelearé. —Les dije molesto. —Estoy cansado, quiero darme un baño, orinar y cenar. A demás de que también hay un baño en este piso.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que estás en la Prisión para Idiotas? —Me miró, al parecer divertido, Todomatsu.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que esa mierda es una estupidez?

—El pajero tiene razón.

—¿¡A quién llamas pajero, hermano mayor de mierda!?

—Bueno, pronto serán las doce. Y no tengo ganas de nada, sólo quiero dormir. —Osomatsu miró a Todomatsu, quien sólo ladeó su cabeza. —Alguien tendrá que quedarse a cuidar la prisión esta noche, y me niego a ser yo.

Suspiré y solo salí del círculo.

—¡Mierdamatsu, Satanmatsu! ¡Atrápenlo! —Gritó Osomatsu.

—¿¡A quién diablos le dices Satanmatsu!?

—¡Sólo iré al baño! —Les dije y apresuré el paso, corriendo por el pasillo en dirección al baño.

Escuché como Osomatsu gritaba y los otros corrían, así que me apresuré y en cuanto entré al baño, cerré con seguro la puerta.

—Delinquent! The delinquent is escaping! —Gritó Karamatsu. —Abre la puerta, brother. Seremos gentiles. —Lo ignoré y simplemente fui al inodoro e hice lo que pude antes de que derribaran la puerta con sus idioteces.

Subí mi cierre cuando terminé y lavé mis manos con el jabón líquido. Levanté el rostro frente al espejo notando los arañazos en mi rostro y un moretón en mi mejilla derecha. Sentía que Ichimatsu había arrancado cabello de mi cabeza, pero todo seguía en su lugar y los brazos realmente me dolían, teniéndolos realmente hinchados.

No recordaba que hubiéramos tenido una pelea así en años; al menos entre nosotros dos y que se viera en una magnitud realmente seria. Incluso mamá se había asustado, aunque realmente habíamos arruinado las cosas frente a ella.

Abrí el grifo nuevamente y acuné mis manos para tomar un poco de agua y llevarla hacia mi rostro. Me sentía mareado y culpable. La pelea sólo fue ocasionada por mi culpa; Ichimatsu sólo cumplió el reto que sacó en una tarjeta y le había dicho sucio cuando fui yo quien correspondió a sus sentimientos en primer lugar.

Si me encontraba a un paso de poder arreglar las cosas con él, ahora estaba a miles de kilómetros. Ichimatsu cada vez se veía más lejano para mi, y mi corazón realmente me dolía por ello.

—No lo entiendo...—Dije para mi, comenzando a llorar.—¿Por qué llegamos a este punto tan crítico?—Me pregunté. Volví a tomar más agua del fregadero para limpiar mi rostro y cerré el grifo. Acomodé un poco mi cabello y mi ropa antes de volver a salir.

. . . . .

Toqué la puerta de la habitación de mamá y esperé a que contestara para que pudiera abrirla con calma. Ella estaba recostada en su cama mientras que papá buscaba algo en uno de los cajones de un mueble de madera.

—¿Qué sucede, Choromatsu?—Me miró un poco indiferente, pero de todos modos entré a la habitación y me incliné delante de ella.

—Yo... lamento lo sucedido entre Ichimatsu y yo en la cocina.—Le dije.—Fuimos unos idiotas; bueno. Hemos estado un poco enojados uno con el otro y yo le insulté de una forma muy grosera, así que le hice enfadar.—Me levanté y ella me miró durante unos segundos con un libro de cocina en su mano.

—Ichimatsu ya vino a explicarme la situación.—Me dijo cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado.—Y se ha disculpado por los dos.—Puso su mano sobre el colchón y le dio pequeños golpes, indicándome que fuera hacia con ella. Asentí y caminé dentro de la habitación, sentándome a su lado.

—Realmente lo siento.—Le dije y alzó un dedo delante de mi, así que guardé silencio.

—Hay algo que debes entender, y es que no estoy enojada.—Se cruzó de brazos y acomodó sus lentes.—Pero me frustra que ustedes dos hayan tenido una pelea y ni siquiera se hayan disculpado uno con el otro.

—Eso no..

—Si lo hubieran hecho, los dos estarían sentados en este lugar.—Me dijo. Estiró sus manos hacia mis mejillas y acunó mi rostro con ellas; estaban frías y el anillo de bodas congelado dolía en mi quijada. Pero al mismo tiempo, las manos de mamá eran realmente cálidas en un sentido metafórico. Mis problemas desaparecían cuando estaba con ella.—No sé que les esté sucediendo a Ichimatsu y a ti, pero la tensión es visible incluso para tu padre y para mi.

—Y hacen que nos sintamos incómodos.

—Cariño, shh.—Regresó su vista conmigo y dio una pequeña caricia en mi mejilla.—Busca a tu hermano, y arregla las cosas. Tú y yo conocemos a Ichimatsu, él no dará nunca un primer paso a menos que las cosas estén colgando de un hilo; y tú sabes que quien tendrá que arreglar las cosas, hayan sido tu culpa o no, tendrás que ser tú.

—Lo sé.—Le confesé. Sentí las lágrimas detrás de mis ojos, pero me contuve lo suficiente. Ella se estiró hacia mi y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

—No pasa nada, pero por favor; arreglen sus asuntos.

 **. . . . .**

 **Ichimatsu**

La lluvia se había detenido y todos se habían ido a dormir ya. Antes de que todos volvieran a subir, preparé una pequeña mochila con varios cambios de ropa, mi cepillo de dientes y algunos otras cosas mías. Irse de casa en ese momento me parecía lo mejor.

Estar cerca de Choromatsu sólo ocasionaba problemas; y aunque los dos realmente nos sintiéramos atraídos, no podía dejar de pensar en nuestra pelea y en las discusiones. No dejaba

de sentirme culpable por todo.

Siempre terminaba destruyéndolo todo, y ahora, después de destruir a Choromatsu, destruiría a mi familia. Nekota sería un nuevo comienzo y las cosas se calmarían. Choromatsu con los días se olvidaría de mi al tenerme lejos y yo... yo quizás podría... simplemente olvidarle poco a poco.

Bajé las escaleras lo más silencioso posible y acomodé la mochila en mi espalda; anduve hasta la cocina y al abrir la alacena, tomé todas las latas de atún posible por mientras pensaba en alguna idea de decirle a Nekota que cambiaba de opinión.

Las guardé en la pequeña bolsa de frente de la mochila, y fui hasta el recibidor para hacer a un lado mis sandalias y tomar mis zapatillas deportivas del pequeño mueble donde terminaban todo el tiempo empolvadas. Me senté en el suelo para ponérmelas, y en cuanto aseguré las agujetas, me puse de pie y busqué la llave entre mi bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿A dónde vas?—Escuché la voz de Osomatsu-niisan detrás de mi. Me detuve en seco y me giré para encontrarme con él de pie detrás mío mirándome con una seriedad que no era propia. Tomé un profundo respiro, parándome derecho y oculté mi mochila detrás de mi, sin responder su pregunta.—¿Así es como huyes de tus problemas? ¿involucrarás a los demás, haciendo que se preocupen, sólo porque no puedes con ello?

—¿¡Tú que sabes!?—Le dije casi en un grito. Cerré mi boca, y con el ceño fruncido aferré mis manos a mi mochila.—No te gusta nadie, no sabes lo que se siente no poder estar con esa persona y ser atormentado por un estúpido ambiente incómodo.—Hice una pausa y agaché mi cabeza, avergonzado por soltar mis sentimientos con Osomatsu de esa manera.—Desde que él se fue de Shirakawa, no hemos podido estar tranquilos uno con el otro. Estando aquí sólo incomodo las cosas, arruino la relación entre todos, asustamos a mamá con aquella pelea...

—¿Y no te has parado a pensar realmente en las razones de tus peleas con él?—No voltee a verle, sabía que seguía mirándome de aquella manera que tanto me aterraba.—¿Has hablado con él como se debe? Ninguno de ustedes se ha atrevido a darse la cara como es debido, y hablan las cosas pero terminan dejándolas a medias. ¿Cuándo entonces van a entenderse si no se toman las cosas en serio?—Levanté un poco la mirada.—Una disculpa entre los dos no es suficiente.

—¿Y qué es suficiente?—Mi pecho me aprisionaba completamente; las ganas de llorar nunca llegaban, pero tenía realmente ganas de gritar.—Quizás Choromatsu-niisan sí esté enamorado de mi, pero siempre estará cuestionando las cosas. ¿Por qué estaría con un idiota que fácilmente me cambiaría por culpa de sus ideas estúpidas?—Reí un tanto irónico.—Tú sabes que hay alguien que me aceptaría por completo, y es alguien de quien mamá y papá estarían orgullosos. Incluso ustedes,... heh. Estar con Choromatsu,... ¿cuándo pensé que eso sería una buena idea?

—¿Y realmente eres feliz con eso?—Levanté mi cabeza y me apegué a la puerta; miré a Osomatsu quien sólo me veía con una extraña expresión en su rostro; preocupada, furiosa, quizás asustada.—No soy la mejor persona para decírtelo, nunca me he enamorado realmente de una persona, pero soy consciente de que cuando lo haces, sólo puedes ser feliz con ella. ¿Realmente amas tanto a Nekota como para creer que serías feliz con ella?

—Sí.

—¿Y cuánto más amas a Choromatsu? Has tratado de que sienta algo por ti por años, y cuando por fin lo tienes en tus manos, huyes pensando que fue la decisión equivocada. ¿Qué es lo que entonces deseas? —Dio un paso hacia mi, pero se detuvo y esquivó mi mirada. —Sé que no la amas, y sé que lo amas demasiado a él. ¿Dejarás que tus miedos te gobiernen completamente? A veces para poder estar con alguien, debes de tomar riesgos.

—Creo,... que ya he tomado demasiados.—Le contesté. Agaché mi mirada y nos quedamos en un pequeño silencio. Osomatsu comenzó a reír, sin gracia alguna. Le miré mientras cubría su rostro y pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de entre sus dedos, aun cuando sonreía.

—Sabes, Ichimatsu,...—Se giró dándome la espalda.—Ya no sé si deba seguir preocupándome por tus sentimientos. A final de cuentas, terminas tirándolos a la basura.—Me quedé respirando, sin contestar, por un largo tiempo. Osomatsu se quedó ahí unos segundos más, y cuando estaba justo por llamarlo, comenzó a caminar. —Si te vas de esta manera, no vuelvas, por favor.

 **. . . . .**

 **Osomatsu**

La sensación de perderlo todo siempre estaba presente en cualquier segundo. La noche anterior, después de haber dicho aquellas palabras, sentí como si el mundo que había creado estuviera siendo destruido. A pesar de que aquel asunto no me perteneciera, me hacía sentir la rabia entera acumulada en mi pecho.

La noche nunca cayó para mi, y mi preocupación y las ganas de golpear todo lo que tuviera en frente eran cada vez mayores. ¿Y si aquella chica le echaba a los días? ¿Dónde terminaría durmiendo él? Le dije que nunca volviera. "No vuelvas". "No vuelvas". No vuelvas". Aquellas dos palabras no dejaban de hacer eco en mis oídos.

Pero no había nada más que decir, no tenía más ideas a las cuales recurrir. Estaba decepcionado de él; porque había elegido el camino equivocado; pero más que nada, era porque sabía que si Ichimatsu se iba, Choromatsu sufriría aún más. Y que Ichimatsu, tampoco sería realmente feliz.

Los dos eran un par de idiotas. Y los amaba, y quizás no podía comprender el amor que se tenían entre ellos dos, pero seguía haciéndolo. Aceptarlo nunca fue ni sería un problema para mi. Y aunque los demás no estuvieren de acuerdo, yo lo estaría.

No era mi asunto, ni mucho menos mi historia. Pero no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

 **. . . . .**

Me levanté aquella mañana sin muchos ánimos de soportar los gritos de Jyushimatsu. Apenas había podido dormir y mi cabeza latía con demasiada intensidad. Choromatsu seguía durmiendo a mi lado y Karamatsu apenas estaba levantándose.

Ichimatsu no estaba en su lugar.

Me levanté, lanzando la cobija lejos de Choromatsu y esquivando el brinco de Jyushimatsu; deslicé la puerta de golpe y caminé por el pasillo hasta bajar los escalones de dos en dos. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, esperando encontrarme con él en la sala de estar.

Entré, mirando hacia todos lados, pero no lograba encontrarlo.

—Mamá, ¿dónde está Ichimatsu? —Le pregunté justo cuando dejaba un plato de comida en la pequeña mesa. Pasé de largo y entré en la cocina para buscarlo ahí también.

—No lo sé, ¿no salió temprano esta mañana? —Contestó mientras regresaba a la cocina. —Creo que los viernes es cuando sale a dar un paseo matutino.

—No, son los domingos. —Le contesté y asomé mi cabeza por debajo de la mesa levantando el mantel. No estaba. Salí de la cocina y abrí uno de los armarios de la casa, dejando caer un bate de béisbol y dos guantes. Los patee dentro y cerré la puerta.

Subí de nuevo los escalones y abrí la puerta de la habitación; Choromatsu ya estaba despierto, pero evité su mirada recién levantada y abrí el closet para tomar una camiseta lisa y unos jeans oscuros. Cambié mi ropa lo más rápido que pude y tiré la pijama al cesto de la ropa sucia.

—¿A dónde vas tan temprano, Osomatsu-niisan? —Preguntó Todomatsu.

—A ningún lado. —Contesté y salí de nuevo de la habitación.

Bajé corriendo los escalones y fui hacia el recibidor. Puse mis zapatos lo más rápido que pude y amarré bien las agujetas. Traté de recordar bien la dirección de la casa de Nekota y de los callejones donde solía pasar el rato, que alguna vez Ichimatsu me mencionó entre sus conversaciones.

Me puse de pie, y en cuanto abrí la puerta, encontré a Ichimatsu de espaldas, arrodillado en el umbral. Salí de casa y lo rodee sin despertarlo. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y abrazaba la mochila demasiado fuerte, pero su respiración era realmente tranquila.

Apreté mis labios, conteniendo mi emoción y mi orgullo. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, me agaché en el suelo y le abracé aún cuando seguía dormido. Sentí como se removía entre mis brazos y murmuraba cosas entre dientes; a demás de que su calor corporal era demasiado fuerte.

Reí, con pequeñas lágrimas escapando de mis ojos y me puse de pie de nuevo. Quizás, nunca estuve decepcionado de él.

 _ **. . . . .**_

 **Choromatsu**

—¿Dónde está Ichimatsu-niisan?—Preguntó Todomatsu; quien sólo hablaba de vez en cuando desde el día de ayer. Hoy sólo mantenía su rostro en su comida y paseaba el pollo en su plato de un lado a otro y trataba de parecer desinteresado, aunque sus ojos no dejaban de notarse húmedos.

—Está durmiendo.—Contestó Osomatsu comienzo el arroz de su plato como si las cosas de ayer no estuvieran incomodando el ambiente.—Ayer durmió afuera porque hacía mucho ruido cuando vino a dormir y terminó enfermándose de fiebre.

—He, ayer también se mojó en la lluvia.—Dijo Jyushimatsu.—Yo también pero no me enfermé.

—Cuando te enfermas es difícil saberlo.—Dijo Karamatsu un poco serio, pero comienzo su pollo como siempre.—¿Qué harán hoy? Deberíamos ir con Chibita.

—¿Eh? ¿No fuimos con Chibita hace tres días?—Preguntó Todomatsu alzando por fin su mirada.—No querrás emborracharte dos veces por semana.

—Oh, bueno, tampoco es como si tuviéramos algo que hacer al día siguiente.

—¡Cierto!—Gritó Jyushimatsu y todos comenzaron a reír con excepción de mi.

Siguieron hablando de temas triviales sin mencionar mi nombre, o sin mencionar de nuevo el nombre de Ichimatsu. Miré mi plato y moví un guisante de un lado a otro sin mucho apetito, la comida comenzaba a enfriarse y el hielo de mi bebida ya se había derretido.

Aún tenía las ideas claras de mi pelea con Ichimatsu, y lo dolorosos que fueron sus rasguños sobre mi rostro y sus golpes, aunque seguramente los míos fueron peores. Ayer no podía controlarme y sólo podía gritar y golpear, como si todo lo que estuve aguantando hubiera salido de mi cuerpo de esa manera.

—Choromatsu.—Levanté mi vista y Osomatsu estaba inclinándose en la mesa.—¿Vas a comerte eso?—Sonrió y extendió sus palillos a mi plato, tomando mi pollo sin esperar una respuesta.

Pero no tenía muchos ánimos de quejarme con él. Simplemente le miré como regresaba a su lugar y peleaba con Jyushimatsu por mi pollo. Era injusto, realmente injusto, que ellos pudieran reír con tantos ánimos incluso en momentos como este, donde yo me encontraba sufriendo en silencio.

Aunque después de todo, la agonía sólo era mi culpa. Sólo mía. Y sólo yo podía frenarla, aunque realmente era un idiota como para hacerlo bien. Pero tenía tanto miedo de no poder besar a Ichimatsu de nuevo, o de simplemente volver a rozar su mano sin miedo a que sea arrebatada de mi lado.

Quería volver y tomar la oportunidad de seguir al lado de él. Pero incluso yo sabía cuan inestable eran mis pensamientos. Pensar menos, lo que gritó Ichimatsu, podría ser lo más efectivo.

—Les dejo mi comida.—Les dije y me puse de pie de la mesa. Todos me miraron esperando algo más, pero simplemente caminé hacia la salida de la sala de estar en dirección a la habitación.

—¿A dónde vas?—Preguntó Osomatsu. Me detuve y giré para encontrarme con su fría mirada; todos le miraban esperando a que dijera algo más, pero luego regresaron la vista hacia mi.

—Yo,... iré a disculparme.—Confesé sin nada más. Osomatsu me miró durante unos segundos más y asintió con una leve sonrisa. Se giró y se lanzó por mi plato de arroz al otro extremo de la mesa.

—¡Nunca serán tan rápidos como el Onii-san!—Gritó y Todomatsu comenzó a quejarse. Subí los escalones hacia el segundo piso, mientras escuchaba como se rompían algunos trastes y los gritos de mamá se hacían presentes.

Seguí subiendo, con mi corazón latiendo fuerte en mi pecho y abrí la puerta de la habitación. Ichimatsu estaba recostado sobre el futón con una pequeña bolsa de hielo en su frente y sus mejillas realmente sonrojadas. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me recargué sobre ella para mirar un poco a Ichimatsu y su notable apariencia indefensa.

Caminé hasta donde estaba él y me arrodillé a su lado, tocando su mejilla caliente con mi mano. Sonrió un poco y acarició su rostro contra mi mano. Sus mejillas estaban realmente encendidas y se notaba que respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

—Soy demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo cuando despiertes, Ichimatsu.—Le dije llenándome repentinamente de pánico. De volver a arruinarlo. De volver a ser un idiota.—Así que, perdóname por todo, espero que en algún momento puedas amarme como lo hiciste alguna vez.—Susurré agachando mi cuerpo y depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Dos pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas y cayeron sobre las de él; hizo gesto un tanto incómodo y se removió entre las sábanas, dándome la espalda y tirando la pequeña bolsa con hielos a un lado.

Acaricié su cabello, con un sentimiento de tranquilidad, y después de tanto tiempo de no haberlo hecho, sonreí de verdad.

 **. . . . .**

Pasaron las horas y la noche cayó con un mar de estrellas realmente brillantes, aunque sólo podía admirarlas desde el patio trasero, puesto que no tenía muchas ganas de salir de casa. Paseaba de un lado a otro un dulce de frutas en boca, y disfrutaba del sabor con una nueva revista de idols y nuevas canciones descargadas, recostado en el suelo del piso de madera del patio.

Aunque Ichimatsu no me haya oído, yo realmente me sentía un poco más tranquilo por pedir aquello en voz alta, y sería cuestión de pocos días hacerlo cara a cara con él, aunque ni siquiera yo sabía cuándo sería eso. Mi orgullo era algo que yo realmente no notaba con mucha facilidad, y sólo los demás podían verlo.

Eché un vistazo a la puerta, mientras que Todomatsu salía de casa con su teléfono en su mano. Quité uno de mis audífonos, por si a caso él llegaba a hablarme, pero sólo estuvo disfrutando del poco viento fresco que soplaba y del cantar de los grillos del patio trasero.

—¿Ichimatsu y tú son novios?—Preguntó. El dulce se fue hacia mi garganta y comencé a toser, y a tratar de pasarlo por mi garganta. Todomatsu se acercó a mi, de cuclillas, y comenzó a dar golpes en mi espalda, hasta que pude desatorar el dulce.—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó alargando con tono tierno la última palabra.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta repentina es esa?—Le repudié y le miré incrédulo. Todomatsu no sonrió pero ladeó su cabeza como si no entendiera el por qué de mi pregunta.

—Bueno,... hm, digamos que los vi besándose una vez.—Miró hacia otro lado al parecer incómodo.—Antes de ir a la cita con las chicas, le pedí a Karamatsu que regresara por una chaqueta para ver si no había sido imaginación mía, pero el muy imbécil sólo regresó por una medicina.

—Yo, bueno,...

—Cuando fueron al viaje, pensé que quizás si eran una pareja.—Tomó asiento al lado de mi, pero no giró a verme. Sólo miraba el cielo.—Pensé que quizás sólo estaban desesperados por tener sexo o algo así, y que estaban volviéndose locos. Pero cuando Ichimatsu regresó y nos contó a Jyushimatsu y a mi sobre Nekota, pensé que probablemente me había equivocado y que tú le ayudabas a estar con ella. Ya que decía que se irían varios días, y llegaron al día siguiente.

—Si, yo... hm...

—Pero luego sólo te veía realmente furioso e Ichimatsu-niisan a veces lloraba.—Guardó silencio durante unos segundos.—El día que regresaron pude escucharle en el armario; estuvo así por horas, y cuando salió y me miró. Sólo me ignoró, y se fue. Pensé que probablemente Ichimatsu intentaba ocultar alguna mentira sobre salir con Nekota, pero luego pude verlos besándose cerca de la casa de un amigo mío.

—No es necesario que me cuentes eso, sabes...

—Lo es.—Gritó volteando a verme.—Porque a pesar de que estuvo besándose con ella, me parecía muy extraño que Osomatsu siempre quisiera dejarlos solos a ustedes, hasta que le pregunté, y respondió que ustedes simplemente tenían algunos problemas amorosos. También pensé que te gustaba Nekota y por eso su actitud tan extraña uno con el otro, pero me parecía ridículo, tú no le conocías.—Bajé mi mirada al suelo sin saber que contestar, y entrelacé los dedos de mis manos.—Después de eso, pude escucharlos pelear en la cocina. No sabía que hacer, ni cómo detenerlos, pero esperé a que Osomatsu-niisan o Karamatsu-niisan vinieran a pararlos. Le pregunté a Ichimatsu la razón, aunque ya lo sabía, pero sólo nos esquivó.

—Esto significa que todos terminaron sabiéndolo...—Rasqué mi cabeza avergonzado y un tanto aliviado por alguna razón.—Quizás Jyushimatsu no...

—Él también lo sabe, hoy en la tarde me habló de Ichimatsu y tú, y supongo que Karamatsu-niisan también debe de saberlo por Osomatsu-niisan; digo, aquel beso lo dejó en claro.—Rió incómodo, y acomodó el gorro en su cabeza.

—Ichimatsu y yo...—Hice una pausa y Todomatsu me miró un poco extraño, logrando ponerme nervioso.—No somos novios, o pareja. Estamos enamorados,...—Lo dije un poco incómodo, pero con seguridad.—Estamos realmente enamorados.—Aseguré, esta vez creyéndolo por completo.—Pero somos hermanos, y ese dejó de ser un problema cuando yo comencé a obsesionarme por esa idea. Dejé abandonado a Ichimatsu en Shirakawa sin una sola nota, y me aferré tanto a la idea de que podríamos destruir a nuestra familia, que terminé complicando las cosas. Ichimatsu tomó la decisión de estar con Nekota antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, y sólo pude ponerme celoso cuando el que estuviera con ella era por mi culpa.

—¿Y hablaste con él sobre eso?

—A medias, no hemos hablado correctamente desde que me fui de Shirakawa. Sólo peleamos. Pero supongo que ahora eso no importa, le he dicho sucio incestuoso a Ichimatsu, y en estos momentos debe de odiarme.

—Hm, ¿y eso como puedes saberlo?—Todomatsu abrazó sus brazos y frotó para quitarse un poco el frío.—Sé que somos iguales, pero ninguno de nosotros piensa igual que otro. Que tú pienses que Ichimatsu te odia, no significa que realmente lo haga.

—Pues sí,...—Contesté. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos y me giré a verle cuando comenzó a levantarse de su lugar.—Todomatsu, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Supongo.

—¿Qué piensas de eso?—Ladeó su cabeza, esta vez con su rostro más tranquilo. Quizás sólo necesitaba hablarlo.—De que Ichimatsu y yo...

—En realidad me parece un poco emocionante, quizás raro, pero si ustedes dos se quieren de esa manera, por mi no hay problema.—Le miré y sonreí mucho más tranquilo que antes.—Supongo que sólo tendremos que esconderlo de mamá y papá hasta que sea el momento indicado de decirlo, pero por ahora puedes contar con todos, e Ichimatsu también.

—Me sorprende que digas eso, pensé que eras un pésimo hermano.—Dije más bromeando que tomándolo en serio.

—Oh bueno, también lo digo porque estar fuera del drama es aburrido.—Se encogió de hombros y desbloqueó su teléfono con un rostro despreocupado.—Al menos ahora sé que estoy actualizado con las cosas que suceden a mi al rededor. Nos vemos, Choromatsu-niisan.

Me guiñó un ojo y pronunció mi nombre con un estúpido tono de ternura que me causó escalofríos.

—Eres un monstruo...

 **. . . . .**

 **Ichimatsu**

Mi teléfono resonó en medio de la habitación esa mañana, Jyushimatsu corrió hacia mi y mientras yo presionaba mis sientes para detener un poco el dolor de cabeza, el tomó el aparato mirando la pantalla.

—¡Es tu seecrossdoll!

—¿Mi qué?—Le miré confundido y le arrebaté el teléfono. La imagen de Nekota apareció en la pantalla y contesté la llamada.—Ah, hola...

—Ichimatsu, ¿estás ocupado?—Preguntó. Su tono de voz era extraño, e intenté despejar un poco mi cabeza por el dolor.

—No, ¿estás bien?—Pregunté presionando mis ojos con mis dedos, aguantando la incomodidad de mi cuerpo. Un escalofrío me recorrió por toda la espalda y Jyushimatsu pegó su oído al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sé que sonaré como una tonta, pero realmente necesito que vengas.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿Ir a donde?

—Jyushimatsu...—Le miré un poco molesto, pero no le alejé.—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Tú no, Jyushimatsu,... ¿Estás bien?—Repetí.

—Uh, no...—Escuché cómo lloraba del otro lado del teléfono. Me puse de pie como pude y abrí el armario para buscar una camiseta hasta encontrar una blanca a rayas moradas y unos pantalones que probablemente eran de Osomatsu. Me encogí de hombros y comencé a quitarme la bata de encima. —Mi padre ha sufrido un pequeño accidente en su trabajo, yo... realmente me siento sola en este lugar. Por favor, acompáñame.

—Tr-tranquila...—Dije dando pequeños saltos para ponerme el pantalón.—Iré, iré...

—¿Ir a dónde?—Jyushimatsu ladeó su cabeza, con un gesto preocupado.—Estás enfermo.

—Nekota se siente mal, tengo que ir.—Le contesté.—¿Dónde estás?

—¿Estás bien? Estoy en casa,... pero si te encuentras mal, quédate en casa.

—Voy para allá.—Le dije terminando de ponerme la camiseta.—No tardaré.—Me puse de pie y busqué algunos calcetines en el cajón.—En un momento te llamaré.—Dije y colgué la llamada. Seguí buscando entre la ropa hasta que encontré un par blanco y me los puse en los pies.

—Ichimatsu-niisan...—Me llamó Jyushimatsu. Me sobresalté y me giré hacia él. Se puso de rodillas, y puso su frente contra la mía. Me miró, apretando sus labios y con su ceño fruncido.—Aún estás enfermo.—Dijo y cerró sus ojos.—¿Para qué irás allá?

—Ah, Nekota me necesita.

—Pero, ¿y lo que dijiste ayer? ¿Qué sucederá con Choromatsu?—Jyushimatsu se separó de mi, sin bajar sus manos de mi rostro.—Tú,... deberías de estar con él en vez de ir con ella.

—Ah...—Me quedé pensativo por unos segundos, pero en realidad Choromatsu ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de voltear a verme. Bajé mi mirada, tomé las manos de Jyushimatsu para quitarlas de mi rostro, y me agaché hasta dejar mi rostro en su pecho.—Lo sé. Pero Nekota realmente está enamorada de mi, no puedo dejarla aún. A demás se siente mal.

—¿Tú la quieres, niisan? Creí que amabas a Choromatsu-niisan.

—Lo hago, lo hago. Amo a Choromatsu-niisan.—Apreté mis labios y solté un largo suspiro.—Yo, sólo,... soy muy idiota. En realidad no amo a Nekota, es una amiga solamente, pero... tengo miedo de perderla también. Escoger el amor de Choromatsu-niisan me hará perder la única amistad que he logrado conseguir en años.

—Bueno, pues sólo puedes escoger a uno.—Acarició mi cabello.—A demás, tú estás enfermo el día de hoy, y Nekota debe entender que Ichimatsu-niisan no debe salir a la calle. Si Nekota te quiere tanto, entonces lo entenderá.

—¿Y si no es así?

—Entonces no es tu amiga, ¿no?—Me separé, viéndole confundido.

—Acompáñame.—Le dije.—No puedo dejarla ahí. No,... simplemente no puedo dejarla ahí.

 **. . . . .**

Jyushimatsu y yo entramos por la puerta principal del hospital. Salir de casa fue difícil, ya que Osomatsu no se movía de la sala de estar, así que simplemente terminamos saliendo por la ventana trasera. Echamos un vistazo al rededor, buscando la cabellera negra de Nekota, hasta que nos saludó desde el otro lado del enorme pasillo.

Le sonreí y corrí hacia donde estaba ella, sintiendo que mis piernas se doblarían en cualquier segundo. Mi cuerpo estaba débil y mi cabeza nublaba de vez en cuando mi visión, pero tenía que aguantar un poco más, antes de que Jyushimatsu quisiera llevarme de regreso a casa.

—Vienes con compañía...—Sonrió Nekota con sus mejillas encendidas hacia Jyushimatsu quien agitó su brazo con toda su emoción.—No sabía que vendrías con uno de tus hermanos.

—Sí, Jyushimatsu decidió acompañarme.—Me acerqué a ella, y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, plantó un beso en mis labios que respondí. Jyushimatsu puso un gesto extraño y solté una pequeña risa por ello.—No está acostumbrado.

—Veo que no.—Nekota tomó mi mano y entrelazó mis dedos con los suyos, llevándome por el pasillo.—Papá se ha desmayado y se ha caído por unas escaleras. Estuve tan asustada, pensé que sería grave, pero al parecer él está bien.—Giramos por otro pasillo, y eché un vistazo hacia atrás, asegurándome que Jyushimatsu nos siguiera.

Entramos a un área pequeña de emergencias y nos sentamos en una de las sillas de espera. El lugar estaba realmente callado y sólo había una chica detrás de una ventanilla. Jyshimatsu se sentó a mi lado y se abrazó del brazo que no tenía sujeto Nekota.

—Papá dijo que quería darte la fábrica.—Me sobresalté y me giré a verle creyendo que había alucinado. —Dijo que heredarle la fábrica a una mujer quitaría parte del honor a la familia, pensó que, como ya llevamos un tiempo conociéndonos, serías bueno para ser el líder.

—Yo, ah...—Voltee a verla demasiado incrédulo y reí.—Tu padre ni siquiera me conoce. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

—Piensa que eres una buena persona.—Se encogió de hombros y soltó mi mano.—Pero dijo que tenías que casarte conmigo.

—Ah, yo, no... eh...—Me giré a ver a Jyushimatsu que me vio de la misma forma, sin poder creerlo. Los dos nos giramos a ver a Nekota, quien apretaba mi mano y jugaba con mis dedos.—Yo no creo ser cap-

—¡Lo eres!—Cerró sus ojos y llevó mi mano a su rostro. Sentí su cálida respiración en mi piel.—Sé que no tienes muchos ánimos de casarte aún, o de tener un trabajo. Sabes que esas cosas nunca me importaron, no las necesitaba y no creía que fueran algo esencial en un novio. Pero con vivir conmigo es suficiente; podrás dar el dinero que necesitas para tu familia, y no necesitarás de nada mas que sentarte cinco minutos a administrar la empresa, otros lo harán por ti, y me tendrás a mi. Yo te apoyaré desde detrás todo el tiempo.

—Nekota, yo...

—Piénsalo.—Se separó de mi mano, y se giró a verme.—No te llamé porque me sintiera mal, papá me ha dicho que te lo dijera. Porque quiere conocerte.

—Y-yo...—Se acercó a mi, plantando un beso en mis labios que no supe responder. Acarició mi mejilla y me sonrió.

—Sólo piénsalo.


	7. Capítulo VII

**La clara diferencia  
Capítulo 7**

 **Ichimatsu**

Me aferré al cuello de Jyushimatsu mientras me llevaba de regreso a casa. Mi límite llegó cuando sobreexploté mi cabeza al pensar las cosas, pero incluso Jyushimatsu, el más idiota de todos, sabía cuál terminaría siendo mi opción. Quedarme en casa sería lo peor que podría hacer, vivir enamorado de una persona claramente diferente a ti era un error, y que fuera un familiar lo hacía el error clasificado como el peor de todos ellos. Choromatsu y yo no éramos compatibles, y nunca lo seríamos, sin embargo, no podíamos vivir sin la sonrisa del otro, o al menos eso pensaba yo. Pero a pesar de ser lo más equivocado del mundo, también lo era estar con una persona a la cual no amas, y vivir engañado con ello durante toda la vida, no se quedaba atrás. Casarme, tener hijos, obtener un trabajo, preocuparte por tantas personas además de ti mismo era agotador, y algo demasiado lejano para mí. Algo que el destino no me tenía preparado.

Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo los últimos vientos helados del invierno y disfrutando de la calma que Jyushimatsu me permitió tener para pensar mientras caminaba de regreso a casa. Me abracé más a él, e intenté imaginar que por fin el mundo acababa de una buena vez con una basura como yo. Inundando el país o simplemente lanzándome un golpe de mucha suerte.

Esta vez, mi única labor era la de aceptar lo que tanto estaba negando, engañándome a mí mismo sobre cuál sería mi felicidad. Quizás no todo amor era correcto, y algunos de ellos me estaban prohibidos. Tal vez la realidad es lo que diría un psicólogo o mi padre. "Es sólo una etapa más de la juventud que pasa para irse pronto y nunca regresar". Pero... si realmente era una etapa, o un amor verdadero, quería disfrutarla todo lo posible. Porque sólo el tiempo dirá cuánto estaremos juntos, y cuánto nos querremos el uno al otro.

Lo más probable era que Choromatsu volviera a temer el que pensarían nuestros padres o cualquier otra persona, después de todo, Choromatsu era así. Pensando a futuro, temiendo sobre su seguridad, viendo por las mejores opciones, no sólo para él, sino para nuestros padres e incluso nosotros. Aunque no las tomara todas y a veces sólo hablara sin cumplir la mayoría de las cosas que decía.

Nekota obtuvo un "lo pensaré", sé que también cree que mi respuesta será un no. O al menos sus ojos llorosos y su sonrisa dolorosa lo indicaron así cuando tuve que despedirme de ella, pero siempre supo que nunca fue un verdadero amor de mi parte, y que ella probablemente sólo era una simple distracción de mis deseos. Y aun cuando fue la única persona, fuera de mi familia, con la que pude hablar después de haberme encerrado lejos del mundo, no fui capaz de ser sincero con ella. Mi corazón me dolía por ella, y sentía que sólo estaba siendo egoísta. Enamorándome de alguien imposible, destruyendo mi familia, rompiendo el corazón de ella, e incluso conmigo mismo, alejando a la única persona con la que había podido hablar en más de diez años. Era un monstruo sin corazón. El más horrible de todos.

—Niisan, ¿qué harás? —Jyushimatsu no volteó a verme, siguió su camino con un paso rítmico y animado. Respiré profundamente y pensé en la nada por unos segundos; los planes no surgían de ningún lado, y mis ideas se habían esfumado completamente por su interrupción. Mis ojos ardían y mi corazón latía tan lento que podía contar los latidos sin necesidad de poner una mano en mi pecho. Me encogí de hombros y sonreí entristecido.  
—Hm, nada. —Sonreí. Jyushimatsu se detuvo y exclamó una enorme inconformidad contenida en sólo dos letras. Reí un poco divertido y Jyushimatsu sólo se removió con el objetivo de poder verme, pero sólo me movía hacia donde su cabeza no podía lograrlo. —Sigue, idiota... —Le dije ansioso por regresar pronto a casa. —Siendo sincero contigo, creo que la mejor opción es alejarme de Nekota, pero de Choromatsu también. —Volví a abrazarme a su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor y un poco del sudor que emanaba su cuello. Mi mente estaba confundida, y mis ojos comenzaban a sentirse humedecidos. Me sentía culpable por todos el caos que había provocado, pero ahora sólo quedaba arreglar las cosas. Era eso, o huir lejos de casa. —Pero creo que aún tengo una oportunidad de arreglar el desastre que he hecho.

* * *

Entramos por la puerta de casa en cuanto mamá salió apresurada por ella con la excusa de haber olvidado comprar la carne de cerdo en oferta que el supermercado más cercano ponía cada jueves. Bajé de la espalda de Jyushimatsu, restándole importancia al asunto, y dejé las sandalias en el recibidor. La casa tenía un aroma del caldo especial de mamá con una mezcla de canela y manzana, el aromatizante preferido de papá.

Jyushimatsu, entrando detrás de mí, gritó su llegada y fue directo hacia la cocina persiguiendo el olor, pero yo preferí sólo girar en lado contrario e ir de nuevo a la habitación para dormir un poco más. Mis fuerzas no eran muchas y el dolor de cabeza, causada por haber salido con fiebre, no me dejaba tranquilo. Comencé a quitarme las sandalias cuando escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse de nuevo, y me giré para ver de quién se trataba. Mamá asomó su cabeza, y con una sonrisa y su mano llamándome, me indicó que le siguiera. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y, dejándome ligeramente confundido, volví a acomodarme la única sandalia que había logrado quitarme y caminé hacia la puerta para que, al abrirla, me encontrara con ella cruzada de brazos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunté un poco curioso. Ella tomó mi muñeca y comenzó a caminar. A pesar de mi cansancio, no me negué a seguirle, y simplemente caminé detrás de ella tratando de alcanzar sus rápidos pasos. —¿A dónde vamos?

—Acompáñame a comprar la carne al supermercado. —Ella se giró de nuevo, sin soltarme ni un segundo. —Me gustaría hablar de algo importante contigo. —Fruncí el ceño confundido, pero al encogerme de hombros ella entendió que había aceptado su petición.

* * *

Subí mi pie derecho en el carrito y con el izquierdo me impulsé mientras mamá escogía unas cajas de panqueques que haría la próxima mañana. Me pasee por el pasillo número doce una y otra vez, hasta que una anciana me dijo que tenía que detenerme. Mamá no había hablado desde que salimos de casa, y eso me tenía un poco incómodo, porque era realmente raro que ella saliera simplemente conmigo, además de que según tenía algo importante que decir. Dejé el carrito detrás de nosotros y comencé a ojear los productos uno por uno, sin entender mucho sobre sus nutrientes y sus porciones, aunque en realidad solo era parte de la ansiedad que mamá me hacía sentir.

Suspiré cansado y seguí moviendo el carrito una y otra vez de enfrente hacia atrás. Mamá dejó una lata de champiñones en el carrito y siguió caminando. Le seguí, mirando los productos al rededor. Distraído, la manija del carrito me golpeó en el estómago, deteniéndome y alcé mi mirada para encontrarme con mi madre observándome directo a mis ojos con una expresión seria y teniendo la canasta del carrito. Bajé la mirada y hundí mis labios, formando una fina línea con ellos.

—¿Me dirás qué es lo que está pasando? —Dijo. Alcé mi cabeza confundido. Ella me sonreía como siempre, aunque con el mismo aire serio y extraño que solo me confundía más. Ladeé mi cabeza, y le miré desconcertado.

—No te entiendo. —Le contesté. —¿De qué hablas?

—Sobre tú y Choromatsu. —Se cruzó de brazos, esta vez quitando la sonrisa de su boca. —Quiero una explicación. —Solté una risa nerviosa y miré hacia otro lado con ganas de vomitar. Pero traté de mantener la imagen de siempre. Rasqué mi cabeza y le sonreí.

—Nos peleamos. —Me encogí, dándome cuenta de que tartamudeaba demasiado. Apreté la manija del carrito y agaché la mirada. —Él dijo… le dije algunas cosas groseras. Se molestó y terminamos peleando. Lo siento si mi disculpa no te sonó muy sincera el otro día.

—No, no… —Rio mamá y tomó su teléfono viejo en sus manos y tecleó algunas veces, buscando algo en él. Alzó la pantalla frente a mí con una fotografía en ella. Mis ojos se agrandaron y un enorme escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Además de que mi corazón se encogió por completo. —Me refiero a esto. —Solté el carrito y retrocedí. —¿Qué es esto?

* * *

 **Choromatsu**

—¿Qué haremos contigo? —Exclamó Osomatsu repartiendo la baraja entre él y Karamatsu, quienes habían decidido jugar blackjack. El día realmente había estado aburrido y no habían encontrado otra forma de entretenerse más que esa. Por mi parte, simplemente me encontraba acostado en el suelo, viendo hacia el techo como un idiota y reproduciendo una canción en mi cabeza, aunque los pensamientos siempre terminaban interrumpiéndola. —Llevas la mitad de la tarde tirado en el suelo viendo al espacio exterior, por si no te has dado cuenta. Luces como si estuvieras en medio de una agonía, ¿no Karamatsu?

—Heh, totally. —Respondió el segundo hijo, bajando sus lentes oscuros de su cabeza y posicionándolos frente a sus ojos.

—¿No quieres jugar blackjack con nosotros? —Dijo terminando de repartir las cartas. Apenas giré mi rostro para dedicarle una rápida mirada sin mucho interés y regresé la vista hacia el techo. Moví mi boca conforme la canción resonaba en mi cabeza y jugaba con mis manos, golpeando mi estómago marcando el ritmo como si fuera una batería. —¡No me ignores, Choromatsu! —Escuché como se acercaba a gatas y cuando puso su rostro sobre el mío, me sonrió y puso una mano de cartas entre nosotros. — ¿Blackjack?

—No. —Le respondí. Osomatsu resopló y entornó sus ojos regresando al lado de Karamatsu, quien soltó un largo bostezo. —No estoy de humor para jugar, o hablar. Ni siquiera para respirar.

—¿No habías arreglado las cosas con Ichimatsu? —Preguntó esta vez Karamatsu, colocando una carta en el centro.

—Supongo que pedir perdón mientras duerme no se considera algo válido. —Cerré mis ojos y solté un largo suspiro. Los mayores rieron y comentaron algo entre susurros. Me giré a verlos y me dedicaron una ligera sonrisa. Chasquee la lengua y ellos volvieron a reír y colocaron sus cartas en el centro. Estaba seguro de que ellos ni siquiera sabían jugar BlackJack. —Por favor, dejen de reírse de mí y mi sufrimiento. Es incómodo.

—Oh, nos reímos de ti por tener un moco seco en tu nariz. —Me senté en el suelo y volteé a ver a Osomatsu con desprecio. El solo soltó una enorme cargada y agitó sus brazos extendidos hacia mí. —¡Es broma, es broma! Bueno, lo que sucede es que creímos que realmente los encontraríamos besándose ahora. O incluso ayer. —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió despreocupado. —Realmente creí que habías arreglado las cosas con él.

—¿De verdad lo creíste? —Pregunté.

—Incluso, el duda de sí mismo. —Comentó Karamatsu a Osomatsu, quien solo rio.

—Tú no te metas, doloroso. —Voltee a ver a Osomatsu quien dejó sus cartas en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos. —Tenía la intención de hacerlo. Realmente subí a arreglar las cosas como era debido con Ichimatsu, pero cuando lo hice estaba dormido y no quise despertarlo. A demás de que realmente me creí valiente. Seguro que si hubiera estado despierto ni siquiera hubiera dicho una sola palabra. —Abracé mis piernas y apenado miré hacia el suelo. —Yo realmente quiero arreglar las cosas con él. Estoy un poco desesperado, pero no sé ni siquiera como empezar una plática con él. También había pensado hacerlo en la mañana, pero había salido con Jyushimatsu, aunque creí que aún estaba un poco enfermo. —Pasé una mano por mi cuello y solté u largo suspiro. —Cuando busco una oportunidad para disculparme, algo salta y me evita poder hablar con él.

—¿Necesitas que los saque de nuevo a todos? —Preguntó Osomatsu con una sonrisa. —Aunque esta vez tendrás que pagar tú la salida, porque solo queda mi dinero para pachinko.

—Deja de forzar salidas para quedarnos solos. Las veces que lo has hecho solo han sido en vano.

—¿Y aquella vez que los vi besándose en el patio trasero? —Sonrió lleno de picardía. Suspiré y me dejé caer en el suelo de nuevo, dedicándole miradas aburridas al techo.

—Solo eres un pervertido fastidiando como siempre. —Osomatsu rio, mientras seguían poniendo cartas en medio de él y Karamatsu.

—Pero... solo necesitas disculparte con él, ¿no? —Sonrió Karamatsu mirando una de sus cartas. Me giré para observarle mientras volteaba a verme. —Creo que, una disculpa y un tiempo para platicar entre ustedes dos podría ser la solución a todo. Digo, no es como si no fueras a encontrarte con él en ningún momento otra vez. Siempre estamos juntos y sería inevitable toparse las caras alguna vez. —Se encogió de hombros y dejó la carta sobre el suelo. —De igual forma, se supone que una relación se lleva de poco a poco. No creo que la de ustedes, por ser hermanos, sea diferente. _Right?_ —Preguntó Karamatsu con su misma sonrisa hacia Osomatsu, quién solo se encogió de hombros despreocupado. Suspiré un poco cansado y me senté sobre el suelo para poder ponerme de pie.

—Supongo que sí. —Contesté y sacudí mis ropas. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado impaciente y yo ni siquiera me daba cuenta de ello.

—No te preocupes. Tómate con calma todo esto, verás que al final, todo saldrá bien. —Sonrió Karamatsu. Por mucho que pensara que ese chico era un idiota, no parecía serlo tanto en estos momentos.

* * *

Todomatsu fue el último en llegar a la mesa a la hora de la cena, arrebatándole un camarón a Osomatsu y metiéndolo en su boca. Tomé mi tazón de arroz y comí tranquilamente de él con mis palillos, a la vez que Jyushimatsu devoraba el suyo como si fuera a correr lejos. La cena estaba bastante animada esa noche, e inusualmente las cosas se sentían un poco más tranquilas y el ambiente más relajado. Suspiré y sonreí mientras comía un pedazo de mi arroz. Ligeramente alcé la mirada hacia Ichimatsu, quien comía tranquilamente su sopa, notó mi mirada alzando un poco sus ojos y, sonrojado, miró hacia otro lado. Tenía una leve marca roja sobre su mejilla y un pequeño rasguño al lado de su ojo derecho que no había notado antes. Aunque tampoco es que hubiera tenido mucho tiempo de analizarlo después de la paliza que nos dimos. Respiré profundamente y seguí comiendo con tranquilidad mientras que todos no pronunciaban ni una sola palabra entre la comida.

Bajé mi vista y seguí comiendo mientras repentinamente veía como un camarón volaba hacia mi plato de sopa. Alcé la mirada y en cuanto vi que Osomatsu se lanzaba desde el otro lado de la mesa, retrocedí arrastrándome por el suelo, alzando mi plato de arroz. Karamatsu, al otro lado de mi hizo lo mismo, poniéndose de pie. Y Jyushimatsu solo soltaba carcajadas a más no poder. Frustrado, justo cuando Osomatsu recuperó el camarón de mi tazón, giré mi tazón, tirando todo el arroz sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —Le pregunté molesto. Osomatsu me sonrió, mientras que Todomatsu e Ichimatsu se levantaban de sus lugares, sacudiéndose comida de sus cabezas y ropas. —Estás haciendo un desastre.

—¡Recuperación de tesoros! —Sonrió orgulloso, alzando su camarón hacia mí. Le miré incrédulo y tomé el camarón de su mano para llevármelo a la boca. Osomatsu abrió su boca y me apuntó con sus palillos. —¡Eso era mío!

—Era. —Dije sin más. Me moví hacia el pequeño bote que contenía más arroz y me serví más en mi plato. —Déjame comer tranquilamente, por favor.

—Eres un idiota, Osomatsu-niisan. —Dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu regresó a su lugar con los brazos cruzados y buscó sus palillos de nuevo para seguir buscando alimento que meterse a la boca. Entorné los ojos y Karamatsu me sonrió.

—¿Estás de buen humor? —Preguntó Karamatsu con sus lentes puestos. Fruncí el ceño y me encogí de hombros.

—¿A qué viene eso? —Dije comiendo una bocanada de arroz. —Siempre estoy de buen humor.

—Por lo regular haces un escándalo cuando se trata de las idioteces de Osomatsu-niisan. —Dijo Todomatsu con una sonrisa, comiendo de su sopa. Jyushimatsu asintió e Ichimatsu solo alzó sus ojos mientras bebía del tazón de su sopa. —O dirías algo como "¡Eres un idiota, un idiota!".

—No, no. —Osomatsu rio divertido sin ser molestado por que el centro de la plática fuera que él era un grandísimo idiota. —El diría "¡Eres un idiotamatsu! ¡Eres un hermano mayor de mierda! ¡Muere!".

—¡Los bellos de mi trasero están en llamas! —Gritó Jyushimatsu imitando mi voz. Boquiabierto, antes de que pudiera decir algo a mi favor, Karamatsu aplanó su cabello y alzó sus dedos medios.

—¡Estúpido Idiotamatsu! —Me imitó, haciendo reír a carcajadas por primera vez en mucho tiempo a los demás. Sonrojado, y un poco humillado de que Karamatsu fuera quien logró dejarme sin palabras, miré hacia otro lado, sin dejar de comer mi arroz.

—¡Ha, ha! ¡Solo hace falta imitarlo en otros aspectos! —Soltó Osomatsu en medio de risas, y agitando su mano de arriba hacia abajo. Sonrojado por la frustración, inflé mi pecho antes de gritar, pero Todomatsu reía demasiado alto como para que mi enojo fuera liberado.

—¡Que nadie lo imite, que nadie lo imite! —Reía Jyushimatsu sosteniéndose de su estómago.

Refunfuñé y me crucé de brazos, ignorando todas sus burlas estúpidas. Decidí ignorarlos, hasta que la risa de Ichimatsu parecía dar cabida en medio de la conversación. Apreté mis labios y seguí comiendo mi arroz, aplicándoles la ley del hielo, aunque a ninguno le importaba en lo más mínimo. Pero, aunque odiara admitirlo después de tanta humillación, quizás si me sentía ligeramente diferente. Oculté la leve sonrisa con mi plato de arroz y seguí comiendo, aunque no podía disimularlo. Tal vez, realmente estaba de buen humor. El movimiento de que alguien se levantara delate de mi llamó mi atención. Ichimatsu tomó sus platos y agradeció por la comida, llevándolos a la cocina.

—No olvides lavar los platos, Ichimatsu. —Le dijo mamá en la cocina. —¿Irás a donde te dije?

—Si... —Le escuché. Los demás ya estaban comiendo tranquilos. Por mis pensamientos ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ellos ya habían terminado sus burlas. Pensando un poco en la situación, quizás Ichimatsu iría a hacer algún mandado para mamá, y podría ser mi oportunidad para poder pedir perdón adecuadamente. Era más que consiente de que Ichimatsu ni siquiera me había escuchado cuando lo hice, pero ahora que, incluso estaba de humor y no tenía nada de orgullo conmigo, era más que una buena opción. Terminé mi arroz y recogí lo que antes había dejado Osomatsu en la mesa tan rápido como pude, dejándolo en el plato vacío. Tomé el tazón de mi sopa y lo bebí, disimuladamente rápido, para que los demás no se dieran cuenta. Jyushimatsu terminó incluso antes que yo, y llevó sus platos al fregadero y salió de un brinco hacia la habitación.

Recogí tan rápido como pude y me levanté, con el corazón un poco avergonzado. Caminé a la cocina y mamá volteó a verme cuando entré. Le sonreí y fui directo hacia el fregadero para dejar los platos sucios ahí. Ichimatsu recién terminaba de lavar los suyos y secó sus manos en sus pantalones para salir de ahí. Tomé su muñeca y volteó hacia mi con un aspecto un poco molesto.

—Yo... necesito hablar contigo. —Le dije. Mi mente se hizo un nido de ideas, y nada salía de mi boca. Ichimatsu se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Cuando regrese hablemos. —Contestó si muchas ganas y con un pequeño tirón quitó su brazo de mi mano. —Tengo un poco de prisa.

—Ah... —Con la respiración detenida, sonreí y asentí. Su indiferencia parecía haberme detenido el corazón y cortado todos los sentidos. —Claro. —Me giré, y él simplemente siguió su camino sin muchas ganas.

Abrí la llave del lavaplatos y puse los trastes debajo del agua. Mordí mi labio inferior, tratando de pensar en algo. Pero, era obvio, él estaba ocupado. ¿En qué? Realmente no lo sé. Pero supongo que hasta una persona como él tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Tomé la esponja y fregué los tazones y la cuchara, además de mis palillos. Y limpié el sudor que recorría mi nariz y mejillas. En cuestión de segundos, simplemente me sentí furioso. Y triste. Quizás incluso deprimido. Aunque la situación no había sido ni siquiera mala. Chasqueé mi lengua y comencé a lavar mi vaso, cuando sentí un brazo rodeando mis hombros. Sobresaltado, me giré encontrándome con Osomatsu sonriéndome.

—No llores. —Me susurró. Limpió mis mejillas con la manga de su suéter. Bajé mi cabeza, y él apoyó la suya contra la mía. —No es tan fácil como Karamatsu dijo. —No sabía cómo contener mis lágrimas, pero mi pecho se sacudía aprisionado por la molestia. Subí mis manos y cubrí mis ojos intentado contener mi tristeza en ellos. —Pero al final, todo saldrá bien. —Me repitió Osomatsu. —Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

 **Ichimatsu**

Llegué a casa a las cinco de la mañana después de haberme ido a dar vueltas por ahí. Simplemente no quería estar en casa en esos momentos con mamá ahí y sus ojos clavados en los míos. Suspiré, notando el ligero aliento convertido en hielo. Busqué la llave en mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado de levantar a los demás. Entré, dejando mis sandalias en la entrada, y sintiendo el calor de casa. Abracé mi cuerpo, y traté de sacudir el frío de él haciendo fricción con mis manos en mis brazos. Cerré la puerta y volví a poner llave. Me giré, quitándome mi suéter y quedándome en camiseta. Y cuando alcé la mirada, ahí estaba él. Dormido en el piso de la sala de estar, con una cobija encima de él como si alguien la hubiera puesto no mucho tiempo atrás.

Subí al pasillo y caminé hacia la sala, mirando a Choromatsu sin tener cuidado de quién se le acercara. Tenía puestos sus audífonos con el celular marcando baja batería. Miré hacia atrás, esperando que no hubiera alguien observándome como si fuera una trampa para mí, y me asomé en el pasillo para estar mucho más seguro. Finalmente caminé de nuevo hacia él, y me puse en cuclillas para verle más de cerca. Acomodé su cabello despeinado, y quité los audífonos de sus oídos. Tomé el celular, enrollando los audífonos en él y lo apagué.

Me senté en el suelo esta vez, cansado de mis pies en esa posición y apoyé mi cabeza en una de mis manos, mirando como Choromatsu respiraba tan tranquilamente. Sin poder negarme un poco, bajé mi cabeza hasta la suya y deposité un beso sobre sus labios. Mi corazón automáticamente latió con mucha inseguridad, y apegué mi frente contra la suya. Respiré profundo, cansado del tiempo que había pasado entre nosotros sin poder estar bien, pero más que eso, imaginándome lo terrible que sería estar con él de ahora en adelante. Cerré mis ojos y acerqué mis labios a los suyos para depositar un beso nuevamente sobre ellos, y como si estuviera despierto, respondió a él.

Sobresaltado, me separé, esperando encontrarme con sus ojos abiertos, pero solo movió su rostro incómodo y giró su cuerpo para darme la espalda. Mis hombros liberaron toda la tensión al pensar que había sido descubierto. Sonreí un poco divertido, y deposité un beso sobre su sien. Acaricié su cabello y sonreí levemente, pero entristecido. Apreté mis labios y contuve mis lágrimas adoloridas.

—Quizás ahora las cosas vayan a ser diferentes. —Le susurré. Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo trasero y me puse de pie para tomarlo. Un mensaje de Nekota en la pantalla de bloqueo iluminaba todo mi rostro, y eché una ojeada a Choromatsu antes de salir de la sala de estar y caminar hacia las escaleras para subir a la habitación. Con mi suéter, limpié las únicas dos lágrimas que no pude contener, y desbloqueé el teléfono.

" _¿Podemos vernos esta tarde?_ ". Un poco incómodo por la última respuesta que le di, abrí el mensaje y comencé a teclear. "No lo sé. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?". Esperé unos cuantos segundos, y terminé de subir los escalones para cuando recibí respuesta. "Salí a caminar para despejar mi mente. No podía dormir". Chasqueé la lengua y escribí: "No deberías salir a estas horas caminar." "No sé si debamos vernos; aún no sé qué respuesta darte. Soy un asco. Peor que la basura. No sé por qué quieres hacer esto conmigo". Bloqueé el teléfono, pero de inmediato resonó por su respuesta. "Porque me gustas". Miré la pantalla, sintiéndome culpable.

No sabía que hacer. Suspiré, repentinamente cansado de todo. Y contesté: "No. Me gusta él, Nekota". Apreté mis labios y esperé a que respondiera. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que gustarte alguien que no debe de gustarte?" Respiré profundo mientras ella continuaba escribiendo. "Es tu hermano. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?".

"Porque no quiero hacerlo. No quiero entenderlo. Aun cuando no puedo estar con él, no puedo entenderlo". Escribí. Suspiré y caminé hasta la habitación en silencio. El teléfono vibró en mi mano y le ignoré en lo que abría la puerta encontrándome con todos los demás en la habitación. Caminé hacia el armario y abrí la puerta para colocarme mi bata de dormir tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. El teléfono volvió a vibrar y abrí la pantalla para revisar los mensajes que había recibido. "Puedo ayudarte a hacerlo. Déjame ayudarte a entenderlo.".

Miré la pantalla, un poco pensativo. Después de estos últimos días, aun cuando ya había decidido mí respuesta, quizás fuera lo mejor. Aunque mi corazón dijera todo lo contrario, quizás era hora de usar la cabeza.

" _De acuerdo"_.

* * *

 **Choromatsu**

—¡Oigan todos! —Osomatsu entró en la habitación donde estábamos todos acostados como de costumbre. Deslizó la puerta aturdiendo mis oídos con el golpe y volteé, junto con los demás, encontrándome con él, arrastrando a Ichimatsu del cuello de su camiseta. Cuando estaba a punto de defenderlo, solo volví a cerrar mi boca y agaché la mirada esperando a que Osomatsu continuara. Ni siquiera estaba de ánimos para decir algo a Ichimatsu, quien nunca llegó la noche pasada. Escuché un pequeño golpe, y de reojo me di cuenta de que había dejado caer a Ichimatsu al suelo, quien ni siquiera se molestó en moverse. —¡Adivinen qué he conseguido!

—¿Cerveza?

—¿Un trabajo? —Pregunté tratando de meterme en mi papel de siempre.

—¿Una nueva revista porno?

—¿Una vida?

—¡Ja! No, tontos. —Sonrió bastante orgulloso. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó seis entradas de color rojo con una montaña rusa estampada. Suspiré y negué con mi cabeza, pensando que solo era otro plan estúpido para dejarme a solas con Ichimatsu. —¡Iremos a Disneyland! —Soltó unas largas carcajadas y alzó las entradas en alto. Todomatsu se levantó emocionado y caminó hacia Osomatsu mirando las entradas con un brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo las conseguiste? —Preguntó emocionado, tomando las entradas. —Eres demasiado pobretón y bueno para nada como para algo así.

—Un niño tonto las dejó en la mesa de su casa. —Se encogió de hombros y siguió sonriendo orgulloso. —Las vi y dije " _tú tienes demasiada felicidad en tu vida, deberías de dejar que estos ninis de mierda se diviertan un rato en Disneyland_ ".

—¡Ha, ha! ¡Nos vamos a Disneyland! —Gritó Jyushimatsu con alegría. Karamatsu no se veía muy de acuerdo y solo levantó los ojos de su revista.

—Hey, hey, hey. —Les interrumpí y me puse de pie caminando hacia ellos. —Eso es robo. Deberías de regresar esas entradas.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿No recuerdas cuando robamos la casa de Iyami? ¿O todo el oden que hemos comido sin pagar? —Entorné los ojos, molesto, y me crucé de brazos. —Lo sabía. ¡Orgulloso!

—¡Si, orgulloso! —Sonrió Todomatsu, quien juntó sus manos de forma tierna. —¿Entonces cuándo iremos a Disneyland?

—Hm... —Osomatsu miró las entradas y sonrió. —Hoy mismo. Aún son las nueve de la mañana, así que aprovechemos a alcanzar todo lo que podamos. Cámbiense rápido. —Sonrió como siempre y se adentró a la habitación hacia el closet. Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu le siguieron los pasos y Karamatsu, al final de cuentas, también se puso de pie y fue hacia donde ellos también estaban.

Suspiré, temiendo que quizás esta vez también nos prohibieran la entrada a Disneyland por hacer las estupideces del mayor. Bajé la vista, echándole un ojo a Ichimatsu, quien solo miraba hacia los demás, recostado sobre el suelo. Lentamente alzó sus ojos hacia mí, notando mi mirada y, un poco sobresaltado la aparté y fui a cambiarme junto con los demás. Estaba incómodo. Ahora, más que todas las veces incómodas, era cuando más irritado y extraño me sentía cuando estaba cerca. Terminé esperándolo como un idiota la noche anterior, y aunque esperé hasta la una de la mañana, cuando no pude permanecer más despierto, solo caí dormido entre preocupación y angustia. Quizás, las cosas serían así desde ahora, y tendría que acostumbrarme a esa extraña sensación de no poder encontrarme con él en la misma habitación. Solo tenía un mal sabor de boca al sentirle cerca y, aun cuando quería arreglar las cosas correctamente con él, ya no tenía tanto ánimos como la noche anterior.

—Yo no iré. —Escuchamos la voz detrás de todos nosotros. Ichimatsu estaba de pie, acomodando su suéter y alzó para vernos a todos a los ojos. —Estoy ocupado. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Haciendo qué? —Me giré, viendo que Osomatsu ni siquiera se había molestado en girarse, sino que seguía buscando su única camiseta con un Mickey Mouse estampado. —¿Irás a alimentar gatos que puedes ir a alimentar mañana? No seas ridículo, ven a cambiarte.

—No. —Karamatsu volteó a verme con un poco de preocupación, y los dos nos giramos hacia Ichimatsu. —Hoy estoy ocupado. Tengo que salir.

—Uh, pero podrías ir otro día, ¿no, Brother? —Sonrió Karamatsu. —De todos modos, no siempre se puede ir a Disneyland. —Ichimatsu volteó a ver a Karamatsu con mucho desinterés, pero él ni siquiera bajó su mirada. Podía sentir cierta molestia en sus ojos, desafiando la irritabilidad normal de Ichimatsu.

—Estoy ocupado. —Dijo iniciando un aura pesada entre todos.

—No. —Osomatsu se giró y caminó hacia Ichimatsu con un cambio de ropa hecha una enorme bola de tela, y la empujó contra el pecho de cuarto. —No estás ocupado. Irás a Disneyland con todos nosotros.

—Que seas el mayor no te hace en un estúpido líder. —Le contestó Ichimatsu tomando la ropa y tirándola al suelo. —No iré a tu estúpida salida de las que siempre salimos todos perjudicados. Tú no me dirás que hacer.

—Esa estúpida forma de hablar me hace pensar has estado hablando con cierta persona.

—Tsk. —Ichimatsu retrocedió un paso y caminó hacia la puerta. —Ahora resulta que decides con quién puedo hablar. No tenía idea de que fueras mamá. —Osomatsu se quedó mirándole unos segundos en silencio, y se giró hacia nosotros.

—Sigan cambiándose. Nos vamos en media hora. —Caminó hacia la salida de la habitación detrás de Ichimatsu y cerró con un portazo. Me quedé viendo la entrada un tanto nervioso y bajé la mirada. Apreté mis labios sintiéndome un poco incómodo por su comportamiento agresivo, pero la mano de Karamatsu en mi hombro, que me hizo espabilar, me hizo levantar un poco el ánimo. Él me sonrió, y los demás también.

—Todo estará bien. —Sonrió Todomatsu.

* * *

Lamento mucho mi tardanza en subir capítulo aquí ;u;

Pronto subiré los últimos capítulos, así que sean pacientes conmigo, por favor. uwu~

¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
